


When Storms Collide: The Story of the Lithra

by Amethystia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, AU from sixth year, Creature Fic, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hermione is Smarter Than Everyone, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Original Slytherins, Other, Teenage Pregnancy, dumbeldore is a dick, pretty much everyone is terrified of Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystia/pseuds/Amethystia
Summary: A sixteen year old girl comes into a powerful creature inheritance. Hogwarts and the Wizarding World in general will never be the same, but she just wants to be left alone with her three mates and her friends.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a rewrite of one of my old stories. I've changed some names, tinkered with the story, made some major edits and extended/changed the plot. If you read the old story, which I have now deleted, then you will notice that the plot for the first few chapters is basically the same, just expanded on. A new character has been added to fill out the story and some side plots and background. This is just a prologue, to better explain the creature I created for this story, because their history will now be quite crucial to the plot later on. Chapter one will be up shortly, hopefully quickly followed by chapters two and three, before more major plot changes need to be made. As always, read, review and enjoy!

There had once been sixteen families with Lithra blood. As the generations progressed, fewer witches and wizards were born with the ability to pass the Lithra genes on. They intermarried frequently, in hopes of bringing back the power.

Lithras were the most powerful creatures who could perform magic. Not only did they have magic, but they also had control over all the elements: fire, water, earth and air. They were known as the bringers of storms and great fires and floods. A single Lithra could easily wipe out an entire city from afar. In close quarters, their hand to hand combat skills were unmatched. They had wings, a tail, and claws.

One of the first things a Lithra learned was control over their physical changes. Usually it barely took a day, if they were prepared. They could appear fully human with ease. Their wings, tail and claws would only come out if they desired, or in times of emotional turmoil.

Emotions are the weakness and strength of Lithras. A young Lithra may find the elements reacting strongly to their emotions, especially fire and rain. Thunderstorms tend to accompany anger, fear and sadness. Whereas cloudless skies, gentle fires and winds tend to accompany happiness. Lithras do not like being alone. This can cause fear and panic attacks in young Lithra, to which the elements react accordingly.

They have three mates, a fixed amount, unusual among magical creatures. Most of these mates are also magical creatures, though never other Lithras. They help the Lithra to control their emotions. The Lithra is always the most submissive in the relationship and always bears the children.

Bloodlines and inheritance are very important to Lithras and do not work the same way they do for ordinary witches and wizards. The Ministry could not change the rules even if they wanted to, as inheritance and bloodlines are the jurisdiction of Gringotts.

At the beginning, each of the sixteen Lithra bloodlines held a lordship and several seats on the Wizengamot, when it was started. The law stated that heirship of the Lithra line would be held in trust by the eldest Lithra carrier, which was any child who possessed the Lithra gene, which could be any child of a Lithra, as all Lithra genes are recessive and would require both recessive forms in order to present as a Lithra. No non-Lithra could legally hold the lordship, only hold it in trust, and as no Lithra could have a Lithra child, only Lithra carriers, Lithras became increasingly rare. Families tried to marry Lithra carriers to Lithra carriers of other families, in the hopes of producing a Lithra.

A spell was devised to test if a child had Lithra genes upon its birth. This spell could only detect the presence of the gene, not whether the child would be a full Lithra, or a Lithra carrier. If Lithra carriers have more than one child who ends up a Lithra, any lordships gathered into the family, including those not of Lithra origin, are divided between them. It is rare for a Lithra carrier to have more than one child, as conception is difficult for them, but Lithras themselves are extremely fertile and usually have many children, except in extenuating circumstances.

Lithras come into their inheritance on their sixteenth birthday. This process is incredibly painful, but not much else is known about it. Lithras refuse to divulge the details of the change, even to help their own kind.

Now a Lithra has come to Hogwarts. She will learn things about her family history and she will go through great turmoil. She will have to make decisions no sixteen year old should have to and she will learn that the world is not all light and dark. Will she be able to cope in this world? Or will she fall like her grandmother did, as many Lithras before her have?  


	2. Chapter 1: Inheritance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A painful inheritance. Three new mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, chapter one, super quick. Don't worry that some of the information is reiterated from the prologue, I felt it necessary to repeat certain things. Read, review and enjoy, my darlings!

It was exactly one minute until her birthday. The slim girl sat by the window, staring out at the star filled sky. Her light brown hair shone in the darkness and her eyes glinted like sapphires. In less than a minute, now, she would be sixteen. And she would know if she was a Lithra, or not. Lithra genes are recessive and only show if a person inherits the double recessive form, one from each parent. This girl, Clara Estonia, had what were called Lithra carriers for parents. This meant that her parents both carried the Lithra gene but it was overshadowed by the dominant non-Lithra gene. It was possible that she had inherited the recessive genes from both her parents.

If that was the case she would come into her “inheritance” the moment she turned sixteen.

She had known since she was quite young that she could be a Lithra. Her father had often told stories of his own mother, who had been a Lithra herself. There had not been a Lithra in her mother’s family for six generations. On her thirteenth birthday, her father had decided she should only have access to the books which contained information about Lithras and those she needed for school. Of course, Clara loved to read, so keeping her from any book was difficult. Her father had eventually cast a spell that would burn her hands if she touched a book she wasn’t supposed to. She spent three years with scarred hands. 

Not that reading about Lithras bored her, in fact she enjoyed it very much. What intrigued her most was that she was going to have three mates. It was common for certain magical creatures to have more than one mate, but it was usually a range of one to whatever or two to whatever. But all Lithras had three mates. And once she turned sixteen only her mates would be able to calm her down when her powers got out of hand. Lithra’s were incredibly emotional creatures, with incredibly strong powers, including control over the elements. There would be physical changes as well, including wings and a tail. She would be able to control when those appeared, as long as she was calm enough. Only her dominant mates, for she would be the fully submissive in the relationship, no matter what, would be able to calm her down if her emotions got out of hand.

She checked her watch, 30 seconds now. She ran her hand through her hair, and her breath quickened. She really wasn’t sure what to expect. That was one thing her research had come up dry on. What was about to happen was a complete mystery. She checked her watch again, here it was, the countdown.

Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven…Six…Five…Four…Three…Two…One…

And everything went crazy. Rain beat down. Thunder boomed. Lightning flashed. The earth and the air trembled. The fire in the hearth blazed. And Clara screamed an ear-splitting scream. Pain and emotions coursed through her body. She fell from the window seat, her limbs flailing. Three faces appeared in her minds-eye. First, a pale, black-haired man, with a hooked nose and black eyes. Then, a pale, blonde boy, with silver eyes. And finally, a dark-haired boy, with emerald green eyes and a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. She knew, both instinctively and from her research, that they were her three mates. She quickly figured out who they were. She had seen them all before. They were Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter.

The pain she was feeling made her barely aware of her parents running in and placing her gently onto a couch. They wanted to spell her body still but they knew it would not help. Her parents heard her muttering the names of her mates over and over again. To say they were shocked would be an understatement.

_______________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, in the headmaster’s office at Hogwarts, the headmaster was with the Lithra’s three mates. Draco and Harry were cuddled together on an armchair and Severus was pacing back and forth in front of the headmaster’s desk.

“I can feel her; she just came into her inheritance.” He said, eyes closed. “She’s in pain…Ah, she’s a Lithra! This is going to be difficult.”

“Ah, yes. I recall a girl was removed from the school tonight, because it is her sixteenth birthday and her parents had suspicions she was a Lithra.” The Headmaster said, as if this were an everyday occurrence.

Severus stopped. 

“Clara Estonia was removed from the school tonight?” He asked, his tone dangerous.

“Why, yes, that’s her. She must be your mate, give me a moment to contact Estonia Manor.” Dumbledore said and turned to his fireplace, eyes twinkling and ignoring Severus’ glare.

____________________________________________________________

Back at Estonia Manor, Mr. and Mrs. Estonia were trying to soothe their very emotional daughter. Mrs. Estonia looked up as she heard a rustle in the fireplace and saw Dumbledore’s head.

“Albus! Thank goodness! Are her mates with you? She needs them now!” She said, scurrying closer to the fireplace.

“Yes, I have them with me. May I send them through?” He replied.

Mrs. Estonia nodded vigorously, “Please do!” She said, urgency in her tone.

Dumbledore’s head disappeared and moments later Severus, then Draco, then Harry, came through the fireplace. Severus ran directly to Clara, who immediately spotted him and smiled, relief clear on her face, and reached towards him. The earth and the air stopped shaking.

“Sevvy.” She whispered hoarsely, calming down immensely. He wrapped her up in his arms and the storms stopped altogether. So did Clara’s pain and she breathed a sigh of relief, leaning into Severus’ chest. He stroked her back soothingly. Draco and Harry came forward more tentatively and reached for Clara’s hands. She smiled up at them both and they smiled back.

Severus looked up at Mr. and Mrs. Estonia.

“We’ll take her to our new rooms now. You have no need to worry about her anymore, she will be absolutely fine.”

They nodded gratefully. Severus picked up Clara and, with Harry and Draco trailing behind, disappeared into the fireplace. They flooed directly to their rooms and Severus immediately went to the bedroom and set Clara down on the huge bed. They all got themselves ready for bed, then snuggled around her. Clara’s last thought before drifting off into a peaceful sleep was that that had been some inheritance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, Severus, Draco and Harry are creatures. This is taking place in Harry and Draco's sixth year, except that Draco is not trying to kill Dumbledore. The school already knows that Harry and Draco are creatures, both having recently come into their inheritance. This takes place in November, meaning though she is only technically a few months younger than Harry, Clara is a year below them. Their creature details will be brought up later, but the school knows what they are, including Clara, so there is very little point in reiterating it here or in the next chapter. Severus' creature side will be discussed next chapter, however, as only Dumbledore and the staff are aware. Harry is a Light Elf, and Draco is a Veela. Both have creature appearances, but you won't see them until much later. I am happy to provide any details that aren't spoilers, if anyone is curious.
> 
> Next up, a new character is introduced and Clara tries to get accustomed to her new reality.


	3. Chapter 2: An Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school finds out that Clara is a Lithra and she tells her best friend about her mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to have this up yesterday but I was crazy busy. The next chapter still needs to be edited so I don't know when it will be up. I'm going to try for tomorrow or the day after. You get a brand new character in this chapter. I hope you like her. As always, read, review and enjoy!

The next day was a Saturday and thus there were no classes. Clara slept for a large portion of the day. Mostly her mates just watched her.  Well, Severus anyway. Draco and Harry mostly spent the time making out and being glared at by Severus. It was shortly after noon that Clara awoke. She looked up at Severus and smiled.

“Sevvy, I’m hungry.” Were the first words out of her mouth. Severus laughed.

“I’ll get a house-elf to bring us some lunch, love,” he said. Then he snapped his fingers and a house-elf popped into the room.

“Fetch us some lunch, please, Lucky,” Severus requested.

“Of course, Master Snape,” Lucky replied and popped away. Clara pushed herself up and sat with her back against a pile of pillows. Severus sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

“Do you think you will be well enough to attend dinner later? The Headmaster has requested your presence. He is going to introduce you as a Lithra. But I have convinced him not to inform them of your mates. People may not understand yet. And just so you know, if you are without any of the three of us you should try to be in a big group of people. Lithra’s have a phobic fear of being left alone. I do not wish to find out what might happen if you do end up alone at any point. At least being with Draco shouldn’t be a problem since you are both in Slytherin,” Severus explained as Clara snuggled into him.

“I think I’ll be fine for dinner. And I understand,” She said, “Oh, Sevvy, will you guys show me how to get back here and tell me what the password is? I’m pretty sure I was barely conscious when I arrived.” She laughed. Severus smiled.

“It’s all been worked out. I’ll walk you back. The story we will tell the school is that as your Head of House, I will be taking you to your new rooms. I’ll tell you the password when we get back.” He explained. Clara nodded. Then Lucky reappeared with lunch for the four of them. Clara ate hers in bed while the other three sat at the small table in the corner.

“Hey, Clara, would you like a tour of the rooms?” Harry asked once they were finished lunch, Lucky having returned to clean up.

“Yes!” She exclaimed as she jumped out of bed. Harry smiled at her and took her hand, leading her into the adjoining room while the other two watched them with smiles.

“That was the bedroom, obviously,” Harry said with a laugh, “This is the common room,” He continued, gesturing around the cozy little sitting room which contained a couch, two armchairs, a table and a fireplace, “This is the bathroom,” He added, opening another door, “It joins up to the bedroom, as well,” He gestured to a door on the opposite end of the splendid bathroom, which contained a bath which could have been a swimming pool along with a large shower, a toilet, and four adjoining sinks, with a long mirror above them. “And that’s about it,” He finished.

Clara laughed and darted through the door that led into the bedroom. Harry ran after her, also laughing. Clara ran straight into Severus’ arms.

“The rooms are great, Sevvy!” She exclaimed. He smiled and picked her up. He swung her around then placed her on the bed.

“They are, aren’t they?” He said with a laugh. For the next few hours the four of them talked, laughed and kissed.

“Sevvy, can I tell my best friend about you guys?” Clara asked after a while. Severus looked at her.

“I assume you are referring to Miss Magdalene Lane?” Severus asked, knowing the two were rarely seen without each other since they had met in their first year. Clara nodded. “Do you trust her?” He asked, seriously. The girl was a Slytherin, a good student, if a bit odd.

“With my life.” Clara replied, just as serious. Sometimes Severus wondered why the Hat had put Clara in Slytherin rather than Hufflepuff. But he had seen enough over the five years she’d been his student to know that she was extremely cunning and could take a person apart with a few scathing words. But she had the absolute loyalty of a Hufflepuff.

“Then you may, discreetly.” He told the girl.

“Even about you? Mags will ask. She knows I have a crush on you.” Clara said, her face bright red. Severus smiled.

“A crush?” He asked, one eyebrow raised. Harry and Draco sniggered.

“Yes, a crush, okay? Probably some part of me knew you were my mate.” Clara muttered, sending a glare at Harry and Draco. Severus took her face in his hands. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

 “It makes me very happy that you had a crush on me, love.” He told her. She blushed deeply, but smiled.

“I do have one more question.” She said, pulling back slightly. Severus looked at her, his eyebrow raised again. “Are you a creature? It’s rare for a Lithra to have a non-creature mate so, I was just wondering.” She knew Harry and Draco were creatures. Dumbledore had announced at the beginning of the year, as he did any time a creature came into their inheritance.

 “Yes, I am a Light Vampire. Meaning I was born a vampire, not turned, and I do not burn up in the sun, nor do I need consume human blood to survive. I can eat human food with a touch of animal blood and I’m just fine. I still prefer the dark and the cold but it’s not necessary for my survival.” Severus explained, unconsciously going into ‘teaching mode’. Harry and Draco were already aware of this, since he had told them when each had found out they were mates, on each of their birthdays. Clara nodded.

 “You aren’t the first vampire to be mated to a Lithra, I’m sure.” She said with a laugh.

 Finally dinner time came. They all put on their robes, (some of their clothing had been mysteriously discarded at some point) and headed to the Great Hall. Their rooms were in the dungeons, so they headed up the stairs. They staggered their arrivals to the Hall, as to avoid arousing suspicion.

 Clara went to sit next to her friend Mags.

 “So, how did it go?” The other girl whispered to her, after putting up a privacy spell.

 “Well, I’m a Lithra.” Clara said, smiling. Mags grinned widely.

 “I knew you would be! Excellent!” She said, patting Clara on the back. Next to them, Draco, who had sat between Clara and his friend Blaise, narrowed his eyes at Mags’ hand, but was ignored. “Your mates?” Mags continued, her dark brown hair practically quivering with excitement and her hazel eyes sparkling. Clara smiled.

 “Yes, I found them, or they found me rather, last night, going through my inheritance.” Clara said. Mags raised her eyebrows when Clara paused.

 “Oh come on, girl, you have to tell me! Otherwise I might die from suspense. Or did they say you couldn’t tell me? How dare those prats!”

 “Calm down, Mags, I can tell you. One of them is sitting on the other side of me.” Clara said, deciding to draw this out for the pleasure of watching her friend squirm.

 “Draco Malfoy? Really? Oh he’s glaring at me. He doesn’t trust me.” Mags said, laughing and waggling her eyebrows at Draco, who frowned.

 “Draco doesn’t trust easily.” Clara said, with a sigh. Mags shrugged.

 “I wouldn’t either with a father like his.” She said, rolling her eyes slightly. “And who else? I know there’s two others.” Clara grinned.

 “The boy-who-lived.” She said. Mags burst out laughing.

 “Oh Merlin, don’t they hate each other? Oh Salazar, that’s priceless. This is getting even better. And the last one? Come on, you are drawing this out on purpose.” Mags pouted. Clara laughed.

 “You get to guess the last one.” She said, a wicked smile on her face.

 “Guess? Really?” Mags pouted again, sighing. “Well there’s only one person it can be, for you to be this happy. Your favourite bat.” Clara smiled and nodded.

 “You know, I told him today that I’ve had a crush on him for ages.” She told her friend, a dreamy smile on her face. Mags grinned.

 “What did he say to that? It must have been good judging by the look on your face.” Mags told her friend slyly. Clara nodded.

 “He kissed me and told me he was glad I had a crush on him.” She said, her face going slightly pink as she remembered. Mags shook her head.

“I’m guessing you aren’t going to be announcing this to the world because of him right?” She asked. Clara nodded.

 “He doesn’t want any of us to get judged because of him.”

 “Makes sense. Now, we should take down the privacy spell before people get suspicious.” Mags told her. Clara nodded and the other girl removed the spell. They talked of normal things or in code for the rest of the meal.

 When the meal had ended, Dumbledore stood and called for the students’ attention. The students all looked up at him curiously.

 “Today is the sixteenth birthday of one of our students,” He began, “This student has come into her magical creature inheritance. Her name is Clara Estonia. Please stand up, girl. Miss Estonia is a Lithra.” Gasps sounded, for many people knew how powerful and dangerous Lithras could be. Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, “For those of you that don’t know, Lithras have control over the elements. Because she is young, the elements will tend to react according to her emotions. A lot of you must be wondering about her mates. Do not fret, she has found them so she is in control of herself for now. I will not be revealing the names of her mates at this time, as they currently wish to remain anonymous, for various reasons. Be warned that they are also magical creatures and will take offence if she is threatened or harmed in any way. You may sit down now dear.” Clara gratefully sat back down, as Dumbledore finished his speech and dismissed the students.

 As planned, Severus led her out of the Great Hall, acting as cold and distant as usual. Only when they had reached the portrait outside their rooms did he smile at her.

 “The password is ‘Storms Collide”. We can change it if you like,” He told her. She smiled.

 “No, I like it,” She said, then turned to the portrait, a boy standing in front of a dragon, “Storms Collide,” She told it.

 “Indeed they do,” The boy replied and the dragon breathed a spurt of fire, as the portrait swung open. They entered to find Draco and Harry already sitting on the couch. They all smiled at each other then headed to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the chapters will get longer from here. Darker too, unfortunately, but with bits of humor and fluff of course. 
> 
> Up next, some people decide that Clara is an easy target now that they know she's a Lithra.


	4. Chapter 3: Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go so well for Clara, but then they get so much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I thought this would take longer to edit, but I edited instead of doing the other shit I should be doing, because my bestie demanded another chapter. So here you go! Read, review and enjoy!

Clara awoke early the next morning to find her mates already awake. They stood by the bed. Draco held something behind his back. When she sat up they all smiled and Harry said “Happy belated Birthday!” and Draco brought out a brightly wrapped package from behind his back. He handed it to her and she ripped it open. It was a soft green blanket with the Slytherin crest repeated over it.

“I enchanted it so that it will smell like whatever you want,” Severus told her. She immediately sniffed it. It smelled like vanilla, pine trees, marshmallows and roasted almonds with a touch of lavender, which was exactly what Severus smelled like to her. She smiled.

“Thank you, thank you! I love it!” She gushed, jumping up to hug each one of them in turn. She really did love it, for more reasons than she could even think of. She put it up to her cheek and reveled in its softness. It was the perfect gift. She couldn’t help but smile widely up at her wonderful mates. 

So as to not arouse too much suspicion, they arrived to breakfast separately, as they had to dinner the previous night. Clara sat between Mags and Draco again. Since it was Sunday, there were not many people at breakfast, as most people chose to sleep in on Sundays. She mostly spoke to Mags, or rather spoke at her while Mags grunted in reply. Mags was not a morning person, but the promise of food and coffee usually dragged her out of bed each morning. This gave her an excuse to have a casual conversation with Draco. They had been acquaintances previously so it wasn’t unusual for them to speak. Clara usually spoke with whoever was near her when Mags only wanted to grunt into her cup. But even being near one of her mates made her more comfortable so she was fine with only small talk.

The rest of the day was spent, apart from lunch and dinner, in their rooms, much the same way yesterday had been. Clara felt happier and more carefree than she had in ages.

It was Monday she was dreading. And when it finally arrived, the beginning was fine, much the same as Sunday. But after breakfast things began to go downhill. All through her classes, people stared at her. Clara became quite self-conscious and grew more and more nervous.  Mags told her to ignore them but she did not like the way people were looking at her at all. People who had been her friends or at least been friendly to her now looked at her with suspicion and disgust. In some cases there was envy, and even hate. She didn’t like to feel so alienated. Her volatile Lithra nature was not helping either. Part of her screamed that she must defend herself against these people, destroy the threat, and another part wanted to run and hide. She didn’t know what to do. So she just kept her head down and tried not to look at anyone but Mags. But then everything came crashing down.

“Where are your wings, Lithra?” came the jeering voice of a fourth year Gryffindor boy, as an enchanted parchment airplane collided with the side of her head. Clara snapped and ran into the nearest bathroom, where she promptly burst into tears. But now she was alone and that only made things worse. It had been one of the few classes she did not share with Mags. Her wings were out now, curling protectively around her as she lay on the floor, sobbing. Her tail was now visible too, also curled around her. Outside a storm raged. Rain beat down upon the castle, a fierce wind howled, thunder boomed loudly across the sky, in time to her sobs. And between the thunder, forks of lightning lit the now darkness.

Mags was the first to find her. But she could do nothing to calm her best friend. She knew the girl needed her mates, but she didn’t want to risk leaving her to find them. She only hoped the storm would let them know that Clara was in trouble and that they would find her soon. The young Lithra’s sobs were loud enough to be heard in the hallway, which was how Mags had found her in the first place.

It was unfortunate that their bond had not progressed far enough to allow the mates to speak mind-to-mind, for if it had, they would have been able to find her instantly. But instead it was the storm that alerted Severus to the condition of his youngest mate. But not the location. Draco and Harry were nervous as their eyes flicked between each other and the window as they sat on opposite side of the room in one of those oh so common classes that Gryffindors and Slytherins had together. Other students stared nervously out the windows, not knowing what was happening.

Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers knew what was going on and knew they had to find the upset Lithra. Dumbledore and McGonagall wandered the halls, asking if any of the students had seen Clara. The boy who had made fun of her smirked and told them she had run into a bathroom crying. Dumbledore frowned and notified the teachers to start searching the bathrooms.

Severus walked down a corridor, attempting to remain calm. He approached a bathroom and heard sobbing coming from within. He immediately burst inside. Mags looked up at him and sighed in relief.

“Oh thank Merlin. I didn’t want to leave her.” She said.

Severus froze for a moment at the sight of Clara sobbing on the floor, her wings and tail fluttering slightly. But then he blinked and rushed towards her.

“Sevvy!” She sobbed as he lifted her gently into his arms.

“Can I come with you? I want to make sure she’s okay.” Mags asked as he stood to leave. Severus looked at her briefly and nodded before his eyes returned to Clara.

“You will tell me everything.” He said. Mags nodded and began to explain as they left the bathroom.

Luckily no one saw them as Severus carried the sobbing girl quickly back to their rooms. Once there, he laid her gently on the bed. Then he sent a patronus to Dumbledore, to let him know that Clara was safe.  He sat next to the bed and held her hand as she sobbed herself to sleep. He murmured lovingly to her until her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing slowed. He kept hold of her hand and watched her sleep.

Mags sat at the small table and watched both of them.

When class had ended, Harry and Draco rushed back to the rooms. Severus looked up as Harry and Draco came running in.

“They wouldn’t stop making fun of her,” He whispered, looking rather dejected, “She just couldn’t take it. She ran into a bathroom so no one would see her cry. But being alone only made things worse for her. She was a mess by the time I found her. Miss Lane found her shortly before I did and stayed with her. She told me what happened.” He blamed himself for what had happened. He kept thinking that he should have stopped Dumbledore from making that announcement. But he looked gratefully over and Mags who nodded. Harry and Draco sat down beside him, glancing briefly at Mags and then looked at Clara.

“Look Sev, it’s not your fault. It’s those fucking ponces fault. Don’t blame yourself.” Draco told his dominant.

“We need to be able to speak mind-to-mind with her. Then maybe things like this won’t happen anymore.” Harry suggested, watching their sleeping mate.

“Do you think she’s ready for that?” asked a rather startled Severus. Harry nodded. Severus looked at Clara, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He was worried. Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

“How about we ask her when she wakes up?” Harry offered. Severus nodded.

“She probably would have been ready yesterday if you had asked her, you know.” Mags spoke, standing to leave. “She’s been preparing for her inheritance for years. That’s the part she was looking forward to. Especially with you, Professor.” She added, quickly leaving the rooms, her words seeming to hang in the air behind her as Clara’s mates stared after her.

\--

Clara was feeling much better when she awoke a few hours later. Dumbledore had canceled the rest of the days classes, so all three of her mates sat by the bed. Severus still held her hand and Draco and Harry merely watched her. She blinked her eyes open and looked up into the worried faces of her mates.

“I’m sorry,” She whispered. Severus squeezed her hand.

“Shh, love, it wasn’t your fault,” He assured her. She looked at him, tears glittering in her eyes. He kissed her forehead, “Don’t blame yourself,” He whispered. She hiccupped then nodded. “We have something we need to talk to you about,” He continued, smiling at her.

Harry and Draco nodded enthusiastically. Clara sat up against the pillows and looked at them questioningly.

“See, to avoid incidents like this one in the future, it would help if we were able to speak mind-to-mind,” Harry explained. Clara’s eyes widened. She knew from her research exactly how far their bond had to progress in order to speak mind-to-mind. Consummation, an ultimate physical representation of their love. Her thoughts took an interesting turn and her face went red. Severus saw this and assumed it was hesitation and nervousness and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Only if you want to, love. We can wait.” He told her reassuringly. Then she smiled brightly.

“Want to?! Of course I want to!” She exclaimed, throwing her arms around Severus and nuzzling his neck. “There is nothing I would like more than to be bonded to the three of you,” she whispered, smiling against the smooth skin of Severus’ neck, inhaling his intoxicating scent. She looked up to see Harry and Draco beaming at her. She smiled back. Then she pulled away from Severus and asked the three of them, “So? What do we do now?” She was a virgin but she had read a great deal. Some books that dealt purely with Lithras and some that were a little more…adult. Still, reading was one thing, actually having sex was another.

She looked expectantly at them as Harry and Draco shifted uncomfortably. Severus smiled.

“It’s instinct really. Let your emotions carry you.” He told her, and then captured her lips in a searing kiss. Her arms went around his neck. Draco and Harry soon joined them and they became a tangle of bodies. Time seemed to stand still, none of them knew where one body ended and another began.

Finally exhaustion over took them and they fell asleep cuddled in each other’s’ arms.

In the morning, Clara was the first to awake and the first to discover the mind link.

**Wake up, sleepy heads!** She sent through the link, startling her mates awake.

^^I’m trying to sleep, Clara!^^ Harry sent back.

<<I’m up, love. Harry, be nice!>> Severus replied lovingly to Clara and reprimanded Harry.

::Will you all shut up? I’m tired!:: Draco sent, annoyance in his mind voice.

<<Draco, you need to be nice too!>>

^^Did no one hear me the first time? I agree with Draco!^^

**Sevvy! Tell them they’re being mean! I’m just excited!**

<<Yes, you are, love. You’re positively glowing!>>

::Ugh! Of course she’s not tired! We did all the work! She just lay there!::

<<Draco Lucius Malfoy! Apologize this instant!>>

::Sorry, Clara.::

Finally, they agreed it was time to get up. Clara was on the verge of tears and Severus was glaring at Harry and Draco. Then, when Clara tried to stand up, she collapsed back onto the bed.

**Ow! I’m so sore!** She whimpered through the link.

<<There is no way I am letting you go to class like this. We were to rough, weren’t we?>>

^^Baby!^^ Harry taunted. Severus’ head snapped towards him.

<<Harry James Potter! I will not tolerate your nonsense! Apologize now!>>

^^Sorry, Clara.^^

<<But there is one problem.>>

**Problem, Sevvy?**

<<It would be very suspicious if none of you were to go to class and if I were to have someone else teach mine, but we cannot leave you here alone, Clara.>>

::Yes, that would appear to be a rather large problem, since you are insistent on keeping our mateship a secret, Sev.::

<<Do you think you’d be alright with just one person here for most of the day and the three of us joining you when we have free time, Clara?>> Severus asked as an idea occurred to him.

**Probably, as long as I’m never fully alone.**

^^You mean we don’t get the day off too?^^

<<Are you unable to move?>>

^^Yes!^^

<<Do not lie to me.>>

^^Alright fine, I’m only a little sore.^^

<<Then you will be going to class.>>

::So who gets to spend the day with Clara? Lane? That would look the least suspicious.::

<<Yes, Miss Lane is quite protective of her.>>

**Mags is going to come here? I thought you didn’t want anyone coming here?**

^^Lane’s already been here. She was here yesterday.^^

**She was?**

<<She was the first to find you. She couldn’t calm you because you were already too upset, but she wouldn’t leave you. She insisted on coming back here once I found you. You were conscious but I guess you were too upset to remember and she left after you fell asleep and Harry and Draco arrived.>>

**Oh.**

<<Draco, will you fetch her while I inform Dumbledore?>>

::Okay.:: Draco dressed quickly and headed to the Slytherin Common room.

<<Harry, stay with Clara while I send the note.>>

Harry nodded. Severus stood to find his owl. He informed Dumbledore that Clara and Mags would not be attending classes. Dumbledore seemed to have some idea what had happened because the reply was full of sympathy mixed with humor, which made Severus scowl. He returned to the bedroom.

::Clara, your friend is scary.::

Clara laughed. Draco obviously had found Mags.

**Get her some coffee.**

::I did. She perked up and is now filling her bag with things you’ll apparently ‘need’ today. I didn’t even tell her. Can she read minds?::

<<She isn’t stupid. You remember what she said yesterday.>>

**WHAT DID SHE SAY? Oh Merlin, was it embarrassing? Lies, all of it.**

<<It was all good things, don’t worry. I’d be very upset if they were lies.>>

^^Well, it confirmed you tell her everything, that’s for sure.^^

**Well of course I do. She’s my best friend. So it was something embarrassing?**

<<It was just a passing remark, love, your secrets are safe.>>

^^Yeah, but implied there were at least a few fantasies. I’d like to hear some of those fantasies.^^

Clara’s eyes widened. Severus’ face went a bit pink, which clued her in to what exactly Mags might have said. Clara decided to run with it. These were her mates, that she had just had sex with, she should not be this embarrassed over past thoughts, especially about her mates.

**I have read A LOT of books. Of course there are some fantasies.** She raised her eyebrows suggestively at Severus. He leapt forward at kissed her soundly on the lips.

“Reality is always better than fantasy.” He whispered huskily against her neck as he ravished her with kisses.

“Yes it is.” She breathed out, moaning with pleasure.

“That is way hotter than I imagined.” Came a voice from the doorway. Severus drew away from his young mate.

“Mags!” Clara exclaimed, glaring at her friend, her face beet red.

“Boys, I believe you have class to get to.” Mags said, sitting on the edge of the bed, throwing her bag down. “Clara, I want details.” She added. Clara accepted a kiss from each of her mates as they left.

“We’ll be back at lunch, love, we’ll eat here.” Severus assured her as he kissed her goodbye. Clara smiled.

The day went well. Clara liked that she could talk to her mates whenever she wanted. Mags told her she got a wistful look on her face sometimes when she was talking to them mentally. It had been awhile since her and Mags had spent an entire day together. Mags had brought plenty of books and even summoned some of the books Clara had brought from her trunk. The five of them had lunch together while Mags made jokes and told them how adorable they all looked together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the annotation for the mental conversations are a bit awkward, but it was the best way I could have it where it was easily understandable who was speaking. I think I made it clear, but just to reiterate: ** for Clara, << for Severus, :: for Draco and ^^ for Harry.
> 
> Up Next, a few disasters, and a discussion about Clara's childhood.


	5. Chapter 4: Alone Again, and Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things appear to get better, only to get worse. Two women find they have more in common than they think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is only out so quickly because I once again decided to write/edit instead of doing what I need to do. Oh well. Also, this was fairly easy because I didn't change much, just added a few things and made some minor alterations. The next chapter should be pretty quick as well, but I make no guarantees. As always, read, review and enjoy!

The next day, Clara couldn’t help but smile as she went to her classes. People still whispered, but she found it didn’t affect her so much. Everyone couldn’t help but wonder why she looked so happy. In truth it was because every time she began to get sad or started to feel self-conscious, one of her mates would send her a comforting message through their mind link. So she went about smiling.

Finally it was time for lunch.

<<Clara, don’t sit by Draco, people are beginning to suspect.>> Severus sent.

**But Sevvy! He’s the only one I _ever_ get to sit by! Please, Sevvy!**

::What are they suspecting? That I’m one of her mates? Is that really so bad?::

^^Ya, Sev, it’s only a problem if _you_ are suspected of being one of her mates. We’re barely a year older than her. Sure, it’ll cause and uproar, but more because Draco and I have been enemies since we were eleven.^^

::It would be fun to see all their faces if the three of us did sit together and announce we were mates.::

<<Fine, let me speak to Dumbledore.>> Severus leaned over to speak to the headmaster. Dumbledore gave a small nod and a knowing smile. <<He said that’s fine. He’s going to make an announcement to clarify things. Be careful, you three.>>

**Yay! Now if we could only announce you too, Sevvy. But I understand why we can’t.**

^^Ha! They are going to be so surprised!^^

::You said it, Harry! I can’t wait!::

Dumbledore stood and the Hall fell silent.

“Attention students! You will recall our Lithra, Clara Estonia? Remember how certain circumstances prevented me from informing you as to the identities of her mates? Well, some of those circumstances have changed and I can now announce two of her three mates. They are Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.”

A collective gasp ran through the Great Hall as everyone turned to look at them. Harry, with some silent urging from his mates (and Hermione, who smacked him on the shoulder and shook her head at him, demanding an explanation later), came to sit with Clara and Draco at the Slytherin table. He sat next to Draco, because Mags refused to give up her spot next to Clara. Then everyone began to whisper among themselves. But Clara, Harry and Draco were blissfully unaware of this. They talked, silently and out loud as they ate their lunch, sometimes including Mags in their conversations. Severus watched them, careful to avoid notice. He joined their silent conversation. Clara glanced up at him occasionally, until he warned her to be more careful. This made her a little sad but Harry and Draco quickly cheered her up and Severus apologized silently to her.

When lunch was over Draco and Harry walked Clara and Mags to their next class. It just so happened that this class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. The whole class was whispering, trying to figure out who the third mate could be. They seemed to have come to the consensus that it had to be a teacher because they were sure Dumbledore would have told them, had it been another student. Then Severus swept in and the room fell silent. He reminded them what chapter they were on their textbooks. He told them to start on their essays and promptly disappeared into his office.

**Sevvy? Is something wrong?** Clara sent, puzzled by his behaviour.

<<They’re figuring it out, love. They are getting closer and closer. We should not have announced Harry and Draco.>>

**Is it really the end of the world if they find out?**

<<Yes! I am so much older than you three!>>

**Sevvy, love does not know the bonds of age, nor do mates. We are bound and there is nothing anyone can do about it.**

::She’s right, Sev.::

^^Yeah.^^

**See, Sevvy, Dray and Harry agree with me!**

<<You make a convincing argument. Fine, we won’t announce me, but I won’t be so paranoid.>>

**Yay! Sevvy, you are the best!**

::Indeed!::

^^The best!^^

Then Clara got to work on her essay. She was good at DADA, and enjoyed the class. She was nearly finished her essay by the end of the class, and referred very little to the textbook, having read it many times already, a broad smile on her face. Clara had a free period next, and so did Harry and Draco, so the two of came and picked her up from her class. Mags winked at them as they headed back to their rooms, but chose to head to the Slytherin Common Room instead.

They sat in their common room, catching up on work. Clara fell asleep within ten minutes. Harry and Draco, exchanged a look, then quietly made their way to the Room of Requirement. They wanted some time to themselves.

But they had left Clara alone, and she awoke very suddenly only moments later. She looked around frantically, knowing something was wrong. She grew more frightened by the second. Soon she dissolved into sobs and began to call out for her mates. She was too distraught to remember the mental link. She curled up on the couch, tears streaming down her face. Rain beat down on the high windows as a storm raged outside.

In his classroom, Severus looked up as he heard a crack of thunder. He reached out for Clara with his mind. <<Clara? Is something wrong, love?>>

The response was faint. **Sevvy…I’m…scared…**

He pieced together was must have happened.

<<DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! HARRY JAMES POTTER!>> He screamed with his mind.

^^What?^^

::Sev?::

<<WHAT DO YOU THINK!? YOU LEFT HER ALONE!>>

^^But she was asleep!^^

::We didn’t think she’d wake up!::

**Sevvy…** Clara’s mind voice broke through. She sounded seriously distraught.

<<I am coming, love. Harry, Draco, stay in the Room of Requirement. I’ll deal with you later.>> Severus got up from his desk and swept out of the classroom, fighting to remain calm. In the corridor he encountered Hermione.

“Oh hello, Professor. This weather is a little uncharacteristic, don’t you think?” She said, falling into step with him.

“Miss Granger, I don’t have time for this.” Severus replied, speeding up. Suddenly Hermione’s eyes went wide and her mouth popped open. 

“It’s you!” She gasped. Severus froze in mid step. “You’re the Lithra’s third mate!” She breathed. Severus turned sharply to her.

“You aren’t to tell a soul!” He whispered harshly.

“I would never! Harry is like a brother to me!” She insisted. Severus looked at her for a moment then had an idea.

“Miss Granger, would you mind going to the Room of Requirement to find Harry and Draco?” He asked her.

“They left her alone didn’t they?” She asked, putting everything together. He nodded. “Of course,” She said with a smile and set off.

Severus broke into a run and raced towards the rooms where a very distraught Lithra waited for him. He gasped the password to the portrait and flew inside. He ran directly to Clara, scooping her up in his arms and cradling her against his chest.

“Shh, love, Shh.” He whispered. He sat on the couch with Clara snuggled on his lap.

Meanwhile, Hermione opened the door to the Room of Requirement to find Harry and Draco snogging on a couch. She cleared her throat loudly and said, “Have you two no shame?” They jumped apart. “I ran into Professor Snape in the corridor a few minutes ago. I know he’s one of your mates.” She continued. They looked down, shame-faced. “Do you know nothing of Lithras? What were you two thinking?” She asked, approaching them. They jumped up off the couch.

“She was asleep!” They cried together. Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Even I know Lithras wake up when left alone.” She shook her head and stopped in front to them. “Come with me. I’m pretty sure I know where your rooms are.” She ordered and they followed her meekly.

She stopped outside the rooms. “You’re new.” The boy in the portrait commented. Hermione smiled and nodded. She shot a glare over her shoulder at Harry and Draco.

Harry sighed and said, “Storms Collide.” The portrait swung open and the three of them entered. Severus looked up. He gave Hermione a grateful smile then glared at Harry and Draco. The boys sat meekly on the couch. Clara was fast asleep on Severus’ lap. She did look quite the worse for wear. Her hair was a mess, and there were tearstains on her cheeks. Hermione approached Severus and the girl.

“How’s she doing?” She asked in a whisper. Severus sighed.

“Better. She was quite distraught though.” He turned to Harry and Draco, “How could you do that? Are you really that stupid?” They looked very ashamed, but met his gaze.

“It will never happen again, Sev. Right, Harry?” Draco said. Harry nodded empathetically. Severus and Hermione looked at them skeptically.

Hermione left and Severus put the sleeping Clara in the bed. He told Harry and Draco to stay with her, then he went back to his class. He was still very worried about her.

Harry and Draco watched the sleeping Lithra. They looked resigned. But then Draco looked up at Harry. He jerked his head towards the door, putting his finger to his lips. They conveniently forgot everything Severus and Hermione had told them. They made their way quickly to the Room of Requirement. Clara awoke again moments later and once again became frantic.

Hermione was sitting by a window in the library when the sky darkened and the storms began again. She heaved a sigh and made her way to the Room of Requirement.

Severus looked from her desk as he heard the first peal of thunder. This time he didn’t even hesitate as swept out of the room and broke into a run. He didn’t even mind-speak to Harry and Draco, he had feeling that Hermione was already dealing with them.

Hermione had barely walked past the Room three times before the appeared and she burst in.

“HARRY JAMES POTTER! DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! AGAIN?!” She practically at the couple snogging on the couch. Harry and Draco jumped up, both looking immensely guilty and scared.

“Hermione—I—we…” Harry tried, but Hermione cut him off.

“I don’t want to hear excuses! Let’s go! Now!” She grabbed each of the by the arm and dragged them back to their rooms. She barked the password, the boy in the portrait smirking knowingly before it swung open. Neither Severus nor Clara were in the common room but they could hear sobs from the bedroom, but Mags sat on the couch. She glared at Harry and Draco. Hermione dragged them inside. Clara hiccupped when she saw them and buried her face in Severus’ chest. Severus stroked her hair.

“Thank you, Miss Granger.” He said, smiling at Hermione. She nodded, pushed Harry and Draco farther in, then turned on her heel and left and returned to the common room. She sat next to Mags.

“Lane.” She acknowledged.

“Granger.” Mags returned.

“I see you figured it out as well.” Hermione said, conversationally.

“She told me everything.” Mags said with a shrug. Hermione frowned.

“Harry didn’t even tell me about Draco.” She said with a sigh. “I suppose I understand why. After Ron’s reaction to Harry’s inheritance I can hardly blame him for being afraid of my reaction to his mates.”

“That was an awful fight, I heard. No longer the Golden Trio, then?” Mags said, raising one eyebrow questioningly. Hermione shook her head.

“I don’t think they will forgive each other this time. Ron said some horrible things. I don’t know how he can be prejudiced against creatures when there is creature blood in his own family. I certainly won’t be forgiving him for the way he treated Harry.” Hermione said scathingly.

“Weasley’s just a twat, forget him.” Mags advised. Hermione chuckled.

“Oh I intend to.” She replied, smiling.

“I have a feeling you and I are going to be good friends.” Mags said.

“In that case you should call me Hermione.”

“You can call me Mags.” She knew Clara would be astonished that she was letting another person call her Mags. Only Clara called her that. Everyone else called her Lane, or at worst Magdalene. But she liked Hermione. And she had a feeling these four mates would need them both many times in the coming months.

Severus glared at Harry and Draco. “Were you not even listening earlier?” He asked, his tone icy. They just looked down at their feet. “It had better not happen again.” He told them. “I will have Hogwarts create an additional room with two beds. You are sleeping by yourselves for two weeks. If I find you sharing a bed I will cast a spell you will like even less.” He added. They looked up at him, startled.

“But Sev!” Draco protested.

“No buts! I am the Dominant and you will do as I say!” Severus snapped at them. Clara started at the noise and buried her face deeper in Severus’ chest and his arms tightened around her. He sighed and the boys left to go sit in the common room, finding themselves glared at by Hermione and Mags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco being oblivious idiots will literally fuel the bad stuff that happens going forward, at least for the next chapter. Well, behind the scenes anyway. Overall, the next chapter is a good one, or at least parts of it. After that its going to go downhill. Also, I said previously that this chapter would contain discussion of Clara's childhood, but that actually won't happen until the next chapter. The scene is a new addition and works better in the next chapter. 
> 
> Up Next, christmas, more emotions for Clara and some news.


	6. Chapter 5: Big News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions of childhood and big surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the last chapter that was already typed. It's a fairy good chapter, despite the not so happy discussion at the beginning. The next chapter will probably take longer, though a very rough version is hand written already. As always, read, review and enjoy!

The next three months were awful for Clara. It seemed as if Harry and Draco would never stop leaving her alone. They had been sleeping in the second bedroom every night since the first time they had left her. Severus was fed up, and Clara was distraught and very stressed out. There was one time she was so tired she almost called him Sevvy during a DADA class. She apologized through the mental link. He sent her feelings of love and told her that it was not her fault.

Early on, Draco and Harry had tried to push the boundaries of their punishment. Severus had ended up casting the spell he had threatened to use. Clara had frowned deeply when she saw the spell and its results.

“I know that spell.” She whispered, looking down at her hands, with the faint, barely there scars. Severus took her hands in his and looked closely at them.

“Who cast this spell on you?” He demanded.

“My father. On my thirteenth birthday. He decided I should only be able to read books about Lithras or the ones I needed for school. He didn’t realize I’d already read most of them by then. He underestimated my determination though, hence the scars. He took the spell off a few months ago, satisfied I had read every Lithra book there was.” Clara explained softly.

“You tried to read other books?” Severus clarified. He looked horrified. Clara nodded. “To punish a child for reading…” He said, shaking his head. Clara looked down. Severus narrowed his eyes. “What else did he punish you for, love?” He asked. Clara sighed.

“He said he was trying to make me a ‘proper Lithra’. But I think he resented that I could be one. Because of his mother.” Clara said, skillfully avoiding the answers she knew Severus was searching for.

“Clara, what did he do?” Severus asked sharply, knowing exactly what she was doing.

“Nothing too bad, besides that spell. Some stinging jinxes, a lot of yelling.” Again she played it off, as if it were nothing.

“And your mother?” He pressed. Clara looked down.

“She would just tell me how disappointing I was. That it was probably going to be my fault that her family would go another generation without a Lithra. How I should listen to my father because I would need to practice taking orders from a dominant if I did turn out to be a Lithra. And she would lie. Tell me Mags didn’t want to talk to me anymore, or that my father was going to do worse things to me.” Clara told him, tears slowly falling down her face. Outside the sky darkened, and gentle rain hit the window. “The worst was feeling like I didn’t belong there. Mags always helped. She got me salve for my hands, and other potions for the pain. She got me dreamless sleep for the nightmares sometimes.” A small smile graced her face as she spoke of her friend. “Her parents let me spend parts of the summer with them. It wasn’t all bad.”

Harry and Draco had been listening silently as Clara poured her heart out.

“It seems none of us had great childhoods.” Harry said. Severus’ eyes snapped to him. Harry had not told him anything about his childhood. He knew about Draco’s because he had been there. He and Draco’s father had gone to school together and been Death Eaters together.

“Says the boy savior who had everything handed to him.” Severus replied out of habit before he could stop himself. Harry shook his head.

“I lived with my Aunt Petunia and my Uncle Vernon.” He started. Severus stared at him.

“You were with Petunia?” He asked, before Harry could say anything more. Harry nodded. “I knew your aunt. She is a terrible person.”

“Yes, she is.” Harry agreed.

“What did she do?” Clara asked, looking at Harry with concern.

“From the time I could walk, my Aunt made me do all the chores and the cooking. She constantly berated me. Any accidental magic they called my freakiness. Vernon tried to beat it out of me. And my cousin made sure I had no friends, and often chased me. He liked to play this game he called Harry Hunting.”

“That’s horrible, Harry.” Clara said.

“I’m sorry, Harry, I shouldn’t have assumed. Or believed Dumbledore, apparently. You will never be returning there, I will make sure of it.” Severus assured the boy. Harry frowned.

“Dumbledore said there are blood wards. Because of my mother sacrificing herself for me.” Harry said, looking resigned.

“Those kind of blood wards rely on you calling a place where your blood relative resides home. Do you consider that house home?” Severus asked. Harry shook his head.

“No. Hogwarts is my home.” He said. Severus smiled.

\--

Christmas Break was good. The four of them had spent the entire break holed up in their rooms, laughing and exchanging presents. But when school had resumed in the New Year things just got worse. Draco and Harry left Clara alone almost every day, and sometimes even more than once a day. She got more and more stressed. So when she started to get sick, they assumed it was from stress, but a visit to Madam Pomphrey told them differently.

They were in a private room in the Hospital Wing so that they could all be together. The news was surprising indeed.

“You’re pregnant.” Madam Pomphrey informed them. Clara gasped. “I have little experience with Lithras but I do know that they have the same gestation period as humans. But I want you to come see me regularly. And next time I will bring in a specialist from St. Mungos. You need to keep as calm and unstressed as possible. Stress is very bad for the babies.” Madam Pomphrey explained.

“Babies?” Clara asked, startled.

“Yes, you are having triplets, which is quite rare for Lithras actually, as far as I know.” Madam Pomphrey assured her. Then she turned to give Severus a pointed look. “Severus, take care of her.” She told him, then dismissed them. They returned to their rooms.

Clara sat on the couch and stared into the fire. Outside was eerily calm. Her mates kept quiet and merely watched her. For once she was completely unsure how to feel. She was amazingly happy, yet still scared shitless. Finally a smile lit her face and she looked up at her mates. The sun burst through the clouds outside, the light filtering through the high windows, bathing the room in gold. Clara stood up slowly, her smile grew larger and the sun grew brighter.

“Amazing,” was all she said as she stood, facing her mates. They too smiled. Then she launched into planning, “We’ll need a nursery…Oh and three of everything. I think we should paint the nursery green, maybe a fantastical forest mural!” She continued to plan aloud, wandering around the room. Her mates watched her with soft smiles on their faces, glad she was happy.

^^I promise I’ll never leave you alone again, Clara.^^

::Me neither. I love you.::

<<Let’s hope you stick to those promises.>>

**Sevvy, I’m sure they will.**

Clara stopped in front of her mates. “Do you think we should announce the pregnancy?” She asked.

“No!” They all answered at once. She frowned. Severus put a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s best if we keep this to ourselves for now. When you begin to show, we can either tell people or put a glamour on you until we decide it’s time for everyone to know. I will discuss it with Dumbledore, as well.” He told her gently. Then he kissed her softly. Clara didn’t like secrets and hated to keep something this wonderful a secret. Then she brightened a bit.

“Can we at least tell Mags and Hermione?” She asked. Clara and Hermione had become quite close since Hermione had discovered the four of them were mates. Severus smiled.

“Of course, love. Harry, would you please go get Miss Granger? And Draco can you get Miss Lane?” He replied, turning to look at Harry and Draco. Both boys nodded and dashed out the portrait hole. They returned a few minutes later with Hermione and Mags in tow. When Clara told them the news, both girls squealed in delight. The three girls put their heads together and immediately began planning. The men just shook their heads. Severus, though, smiled. He was glad to see his most submissive mate so happy. In his opinion, she deserved happiness more than anyone else he knew. Especially after all the stress she had been through these last few months. He was also happy that he was going to be a father. This fact scared and excited him.

**I’m going to be a mommy!** Even Clara’s thoughts were thrilled. Severus couldn’t help but smile at his enthusiastic mate.

Eventually Hermione and Mags left and the four mates went to bed. This turned out to be the best night sleep that Clara had had in a long time. Severus even removed the spell on Draco and Harry that prevented them from touching. And Clara dreamed of motherhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I lulled you all into a somewhat false sense of somewhat security yet? Well hang on for the emotional rollercoaster of the next two chapters. I'm not kidding. Don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> Up next, a new player enters the scene.


	7. Chapter 6: In a High Cold Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara is attacked and Dumbledore is a manipulative asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would take longer. But it didn't really. I didn't change much from the rough hand written version I wrote years ago. Just cleaned it up and added a bit. The next chapter is where things change, and we begin to go 'off book' so to speak, meaning I don't even have handwritten chapters from before, just my new and old plot notes. It's where my major change to my original idea happens too. But anyway, enjoy this chapter, and review!

Weeks passed in a happy blur. Draco and Harry rarely ever left Clara alone and the times they did were few and far between. Clara remained happy and the sun shone brightly.

But someone was watching them. He had set his sights on the beautiful Lithra and intended to have her for his own. He had, like Hermione and Mags, figured out her third mate. His cunning Slytherin mind formulated a plan. He knew of a place, deep in the English countryside. A tower, abandoned for centuries at least. He managed to create a portkey that would bring himself and the Lithra there, once he had captured her.

But actually capturing her was more difficult. He eventually came up with an idea. He smiled deviously even as he thought about it. Soon he would have his wicked way with that beautiful Lithra. The only thing he didn’t account for was the mental link, because he was unaware of it.

\--

Clara was walking eagerly to DADA class, talking animatedly with Mags. Someone fell into step with her on her other side. Mags glared at him.

“Off to DADA, Clara? I heard Professor Snape goes really easy on you and gives you better marks than everyone else, even if you haven’t earned them.” He said, almost conversationally, but with a hint of sarcasm.

“You shouldn’t believe all the rumours you hear, Theodore Nott.” She replied coldly, looking at him with a Slytherin mask on her face. He just smiled at her.

“Should I tell you why, my beautiful Lithra?” He asked her, leering at her a bit. Mags glared coldly at him, pulling Clara away.

“I am not yours.” Clara snapped at him.

**Sevvy, Dray, Harry! Please help me! Theodore Nott is acting very strangely!**

Nott leered at her some more.

“It’s disgusting, you know, you being with that greasy old bat.” He taunted. Something in Clara snapped. She whipped out her wand and held it against his throat.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about.” She said, her voice dangerous. Mags tried to pull her back.

“Clara, don’t, he’s not worth it.” She insisted. Harry and Draco came running down the hall, their wands pointed at Nott.

::Leave it to us, Clara.::

**But he insulted Sevvy! Called him a greasy old bat!**

<<Just come to my office, love. No one is in class yet. I’ll keep you safe from Nott.>>

Gratefully, Clara put away her wand and took Mags’ hand, both of them running down the hall towards the classroom.

Suddenly Nott screamed, “Crucio!” his wand pointed at Clara’s back. She screamed and fell to the ground.

“CLARA!” Mags cried, falling next to her friend, trying to hold her still.

“Stupefy!” Draco cast at Nott. Then both he and Harry ran to Clara.

::Sev, you’d better get out here. He crucio’d her.::

<<WHAT!?!>>

It was a matter of seconds before Severus was kneeling beside Clara, brushing her hair from her face and murmuring words of love.

“How dare he!” Harry said, going to stand over the Stunned Nott.

“Sevvy…” Clara murmured, reaching up to him.

“Shh, love, its okay.” He told her. “Draco, go get Dumbledore. Harry, go get Miss Granger. Miss Lane, go get Madam Pomphrey. Have them all meet us in our rooms. I will take Clara there. Oh and Draco? Take Nott with you.” With that Severus picked Clara up in his arms and practically ran to their rooms. He cast a disillusionment charm so no one would see them.

Draco levitated Nott in front of him and headed to the Headmaster’s office. Harry ran to the class he knew Hermione was in. Mags sprinted at top speed to the Hospital wing.

\--

Hermione was very worried as she had Harry made their way to the rooms. Harry was extremely distraught. He stumbled over his words but managed to tell her what had happened. She ended up giving the password because Harry wasn’t thinking straight and just stared at the portrait blankly. Hermione did not like what she saw inside.

\--

Mags didn’t think she had ever run faster. She slammed open the doors to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomphrey, who was speaking to a patient, looked up at her and frowned.

“It’s Clara. Please.” She managed to say between breaths. Madam Pomphrey followed her immediately. Mags explained the situation to an increasingly angry matron as they made their way back to the rooms. They were the first to arrive, following Clara and Severus. Madam Pomphrey immediately got to work; fussing over Clara and demanding Severus fetch her special potions from his store, knowing he had them.

\--

Draco glared at the still unconscious Nott as he levitated him through the halls. In the corridor outside Dumbledore’s office he encountered Professor McGonagall.

“Draco Malfoy, just what are you doing?”

“Bringing this,” He managed not to swear too badly, “villain…to justice.” McGonagall raised her eyebrows.

“Villain? Justice? What did Theodore Nott do?” She asked.

“He used an unforgivable curse on my most submissive mate,” He replied, his voice as cold as ice, “As a Veela it is my right to defend her without consequences. But, as I was instructed by my dominant, I was bringing him to Dumbledore instead. He is merely stunned. No permanent damage. Yet.” The last word was close to a hiss. McGonagall looked horrified and knew that if she didn’t get Draco and Nott to the Headmaster’s office soon, Nott would most likely end up dead. She turned to the gargoyle guarding the office and spoke the password. She gestured to Draco to follow her as she made her way up the steps.

Dumbledore looked up from his desk as they entered. He was startled, to say the least.

“Albus, Mr Malfoy has informed me that Mr Nott has used an unforgiveable curse on the Lithra, Clara Estonia.” McGonagall told the Headmaster. Dumbledore’s eyes widened.

“Is she alright?” He forced himself to ask.

“I believe so.” Draco said. Dumbledore nodded.

“Minerva, accompany Mr Malfoy back to his rooms. I will deal with Mr Nott.” Dumbledore said. McGonagall nodded. She and Draco quickly returned to the rooms.

\--

Clara woke later with a start. Everyone else was asleep. Pomphrey and McGonagall had long since left, but Hermione and Mags had chosen to stay in the spare room that would eventually be converted to a nursery.

Clara decided she needed some fresh air, so she slipped out in the corridor. She wasn’t scared because she knew her mates were just on the other side of the portrait. She knew Draco had left Nott with Dumbledore so she felt safe.

She couldn’t have been more wrong.

\--

“Enervate.” Dumbledore muttered at the prone body floating in front of him. The boy twitched and fell to the floor, eyes flying open.

“P-professor!” He gasped, standing up quickly. The Headmaster looked at him.

“I’m not going to stop you. I need that Lithra out of the way from Potter for my plan to succeed. Go; take her to your tower. Make sure she does not escape. And if you do manage to control her power, remember who set you free.” He stood from the desk, giving the boy a pointed look. Nott looked shocked but scurried quickly out of the room.

He made his way to the corridor where he figured the Lithra’s rooms to be. He was surprised and thrilled to see Clara alone outside a portrait of a boy and a dragon. He sent a silent Pertrificus Totalus at her, watching as she dropped, immobile, to the ground. He raced towards her, quickly picking her up and activating his portkey.

\--

Clara came awake slowly, blinking in the darkness. Immediately she was terrified. She was alone. She desperately reached out with her mind towards her mates but was met with silence. Her fear increased tenfold. Outside a storm raged. But then she realized she could use her fear. Combined with her anger at being kidnapped, her love for her mates and her friendships with Mags and Hermione. She would use all those feelings to make her strong. She had read about emotions being the strength and weakness of Lithras over and over again. Today they would be her strength. For as long as she could hold on.

She took deep calming breaths, focusing on her emotions, using them to center and calm herself. She would be the eye of the storm, just as she had read. The storms would collide around her and she would save herself, or at least save herself enough for her mates to save her. She looked around. She was in a small round stone room. She was lying on a large bed that took up most of the room with her hands and feet bound. There was a window without glass, outside which she could see millions of stars.

A line from one of her favourite books, one she had burnt her hands so many times to read, popped into her head, “…childless lords sat in aged halls, musing on heraldry; or in high cold towers, asking questions of the stars…”

She was in a high cold tower now, and she knew the stars had no answers for her questions.

Suddenly a door she had not noticed banged open and she twisted on the bed to see Theodore Nott standing in the door frame, looking triumphant.

“Thought you could outsmart me, did you? Well, think again! You are at my mercy now, pretty Lithra!” He said, leering at her as he approached. Clara laughed, then concentrated with all her might. A gust of wind whipped towards Nott, pulling her wand from his robes. Her head ached at the force of will needed to bring her wand back to her.

“Oh, I think not.” She said, catching her wand in her tied hands. He looked confused for a moment then fumbled for his own wand. “Expelliarmus!” She called, and his wand flew to her hands as well, she struggled to hold both in tied hands and quickly called out, “Incarcerous!” before she lost her grip on both. But she didn’t, she held both tightly, as ropes flew from both wands to wrap around Nott.

“You can’t do this! Let me go!” He complained. Clara just glared at him and muttered a silencing spell. His complaints stopped, and he looked very pissed off. Clara ignored his glare and used both wands to amplify her thoughts.

**SEVVY!** She screamed mentally, as loud and forcefully as she could.

<<Oh Clara, oh thank Merlin! Where are you?**

**Locked in a tower somewhere. The stars are the same so I’m probably still in the UK.**

::How ironic.::

^^Shut up, Draco! At least she’s alright!^^

::I was merely commenting that this is all very much like a muggle fairy leg.::

^^I think you mean tale.^^

::Whatever.::

<<Will you two just stop it? I’m trying to concentrate on finding Clara.>>

::What are we going to do, fly around until we find her?::

^^We could, there aren’t that many towers.^^

::You try flying around all night then!::

^^Maybe I will!^^

<<SHUT UP!>>

::Sorry, Sev.::

^^Sorry, Sev.^^

**Can you just come get me please already? It’s only a matter of time before my fear takes over completely.**

^^Wait, you’re not scared now?^^

**I’m controlling it. I don’t know how long I can do it for. Oh, and I have both my wand and Nott’s. He obviously escaped the Headmaster. I’m more inclined to think he let him go. Well, anyway, he’s tied up and silenced right now. I’m tied up too, but he was stupid enough to tie my hands in front of me so it wasn’t hard for me to get the wands. Just please hurry!**

<<We’re coming, love. Harry, Draco, get ready, I think I can sense where she is.>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate Dumbledore. Just putting that out there. He is not a "good guy" in my story. Neither is Voldemort though, so make of that what you will. Oh and cliffhanger there. Sorry not sorry. Also, I've decided, despite the fact that it is 11pm and I have to work in the morning that I'm just going to keep writing. I never sleep much anyway, I'll be fine.
> 
> Up Next, Clara is rescued and Severus has a 'talk' with Dumbledore. And something horrible happens.


	8. Chapter 7: Threats and Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara is rescued. Severus threatens Dumbledore. And a few very horrible things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was extremely difficult to write. This is where everything changes from where I intended the story to go when I first wrote it all those years ago. I am a horrible person to put Clara through all this, and I can't promise things will get better, but we're in the thick of things now. So please, read, review, and enjoy the beginning at least.

Clara lay on the bed, trembling, staring up at those comforting stars. Severus appeared at the end of the bed with a crack. He immediately untied her and she jumped into his arms, sobbing. He looked over at the tied up and silenced Nott, who glared at him vehemently.

“I think I’ll leave him here. I need to have a chat with Albus when we return.” He said. With one final glance at Nott, he held Clara tight against his chest and apparated back. They arrived just outside the castle gates, where Draco, Harry, Mags and Hermione waited. They all looked very anxious, but sighed in relief when they saw them.

“Take her to our rooms.” Severus instructed, passing Clara to Draco. “I need to have a chat with the Headmaster.” He continued. Clara clung tightly to him, but he deftly transferred her hold to Draco.

“Sevvy, please stay with me.” She whimpered. Severus smiled at her.

“I won’t be gone long, love.” He assured her. Draco carried her off to their rooms, Harry, Hermione and Mags trailing behind.

\--

“I should have let Draco kill him.” Severus’ voice was as cold as ice. The Headmaster jumped.

“What—Severus!” He exclaimed. Severus glared at him.

“You let him go, Albus. To what purpose?”

“I shall not reveal my plans to you, vampire!”

“You threatened my most submissive mate. You are tryin to use my second most submissive mate as a weapon. I will not tolerate it.”

“I don’t care what you think, vampire!”

“You know, I have not fed on human blood since my inheritance. And I don’t need to. But I suppose I could make an exception here. Once anyone knew the truth, they would not judge me.” Severus spoke calmly with a cold edge in his voice.

“What—no—Severus—please.”

“If you ever so much as say one word to or about my mates, any of my mates, ever again, I will kill you. If you even look at them wrong, you will regret it.” With that Severus swept out of the room, his robes billowing out behind him. He walked quickly to their rooms.

**Something’s wrong.** Clara’s mind voice was filled with anguish. Severus broke into a run. When he arrived, Clara was on the bed, writhing in pain. And he could smell it. Blood. Lots of blood.

“Someone get Madam Pomphrey now!” He yelled. Someone left, he wasn’t sure who, all his attention was focused on Clara. The blood was soaking the bed covers beneath her. Her face was screwed up in pain, tears flowing. Her hands clenched the covers tightly. She tried to bite back a scream and failed.

Madam Pomphrey arrived, shooing everyone away then taking one look at Clara. Her face grew sad.

“A miscarriage.” She said. Severus fell to his knees next to the bed.

“All three?” He asked. Madam Pomphrey brought out her wand and preformed some spells. Then she nodded.

“No fetal heartbeats. All three are dead. They weren’t very large, but she was fifteen weeks along. They were large enough to cause some pain passing through an unprepared birth canal. And there are three of them. The pain will last some time.” Madam Pomphrey looked like she was going to go on, but Severus cut her off.

“Enough. Just go.”

“But I can—,”

“Get out.”

Madam Pomphrey hurriedly left. Severus stood and grabbed a pain potion from his stock, quickly helping Clara drink, then giving her a dreamless sleep. She would sleep through it. The other four people in the room just stared at him.

Mags flicked her eyes back to her friend. Her friend who had been through so much, only to lose her children. Before they were even born. Mags had read enough about Lithras to know how important their children were to them. And for Clara, who despite being a Slytherin, had all those Hufflepuff tendencies. Her unconditional love. This was going to be devastating for her when she woke up.

Everything had been going so well, Draco thought, eyes following Severus as the older man tried to make himself look busy, fixing the blankets, smoothing back Clara’s hair. Draco collapsed backwards into a chair. He wasn’t sure when he had started crying. But here he was, Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Ice Prince, crying. And why not? Those were his children, too. His babies that would never be born, not alive anyway. From what Madam Pomphrey said, _something_ would come out.

Hermione stared at the girl on the bed, sleeping even as her body writhed, passing the corpses of three dead babies. Hermione had read every book about childbirth she could get her hands on in the few weeks since Clara had informed them of the pregnancy. She knew the risks of miscarriage. But things had been good, for those few weeks. Until Nott. Until Theodore fucking Nott had killed her friend’s babies.

Harry couldn’t look anymore. He collapsed into Draco’s lap, sobbing into the other boy’s chest. He didn’t really understand what Madam Pomphrey had said. He only knew that their children were dead. The babies Clara had been so excited for. The way her face had lit up when she was talking or thinking about them, had made Harry’s face light up too. His Light elf nature mourned the loss of the children. Children were precious to elves, because unless they were mated to another magical creature it was difficult for them to conceive.

“Would it not be less painful for her if you vanished the…foetuses?” Mags asked, breaking the relative silence, unable to bring herself to say babies.

“It’s too dangerous.” Severus and Hermione spoke at the same time.

“You run the risk of vanishing the uterus or the birth canal, right?” Hermione went on, looking at Severus. He nodded.

“Exactly, Miss Granger.” He said, returning his focus to Clara. Mags sighed.

“I only want to help her.” She said, her voice filled with pain for her friend.

“The pain potion and the dreamless sleep should help.” Severus said. “Miss Lane, Miss Granger, you should return to your dorms and get some sleep.” He added.

“But—,” Both girls started.

“Please go. When Clara wakes, I will let you know.” He said. They sighed. Hermione laid a hand on Harry’s shoulder, squeezing lightly, then followed Mags out of the rooms.

\--

Clara did not get out of bed the next day. Or the next. She sat there, even as her friends visited and her mates spoke to her. She was never left alone. Someone was always there, even if one of her mates or friends had to be excused from class.

She didn’t speak, not after finding out what happened. It rained non-stop, but there was no thunder or lightning. No matter how many times they tried to light the fires in their rooms, they always seemed to go out.

She didn’t like to be touched. Not even by Severus.

But she studied. It kept her distracted. Mags brought her classwork and she completed it, giving it to Mags or Severus to hand in. Her mood declined. She didn’t use the mental link at all, even as her mates begged her to say something.

Just over a month later, Madam Pomphrey declared she was physically healthy again and should be fine to resume normal activities. But she didn’t. She stayed in her bed. Until that evening. Severus was with her. He thought she was sleeping and went into their common room for a moment to get something. When he returned, she was not in bed and the bathroom door was closed. He frowned and tried to open it, finding it locked.

“Clara, love?” He called. He could hear the shower running. But he could smell blood. He tried to unlock the door with a spell, but couldn’t. He eventually had to blast the door off its hinges. He rushed in, to find Clara sitting outside the shower, deep cuts running the length of her wrists. He healed the cuts quickly. She just stared at him.

“I had hoped the locking ward and the shower running would keep you out long enough.” She said. It was the first words she’d spoken since the miscarriage. Her voice was so hollow, so broken.

“Why? Why would you do this? Why not talk to us about how you’re feeling?” Severus asked.

“She was right. I can’t do anything right. Not the important stuff. Not being a Lithra, not being a mother. I am worthless. I was stupid enough to get myself kidnapped. I’m too weak. She was right. She knew all along.” Clara said, sounding so hopeless.

“Who was right? Who said these things to you, love? Your mother?” Severus asked, pulling her into his arms.

“It’s my fault, and now you all hate me.” She continued. “I can’t do it. I can’t live in a world where you don’t love me.”

“I could never hate you, my darling. I love you and I will always love you.” Severus assured her.

“Don’t lie to me!” She screamed, beating her fists on his chests. “I’m not worth it.” She said quietly, putting her face in her hands. “I’ll never be worthy of you, or Draco or Harry. I’m just a silly little girl with silly little dreams.”

“You are worthy of everything.” Severus told her gently, taking her face in his hands, “It is I who is not worthy of you. You are so strong, so very strong, and beautiful and brilliant, and I’m sorry that this horrible thing has happened to us, but it doesn’t make you any less. It wasn’t your fault. You did everything you could, you stayed strong to get away from Nott, and you endured your father and your mother and everything else this world has thrown at you. Please, please don’t give up now.”

“I just wanted the pain to go away.” She said, burying her face in his chest, hot tears coursing down her face.

“I know, my love, I know. I will do everything in my power to help you.” He assured her, holding her close.

“Can we…try again?” Clara asked after a while.

“Try again?” Severus asked. Clara gave a watery smile.

“For another baby? I really…I really want to be a mother. I’ll be more careful this time, I promise.” She asked, biting her lip. Severus smiled at her.

“Of course we can.” He replied. Before he could say anything else, Harry and Draco entered the bathroom.

“Woah, what happened to the door?” Harry asked.

“And why is there blood on the floor?” Draco asked. Harry took in the destroyed door, the blood, the shower running and the state of Clara.

“Oh.” He said, his eyes wide. Severus narrowed his eyes.

“What?” Draco asked, confused.

“Did she…did she try to…kill herself?” Harry asked, his voice trembling. Severus sighed and nodded, while Clara buried her face in his chest.

“How did you put that together?” Draco asked.

“Because…I’ve…I tried…a few times…I…my magic always healed the cuts…” Harry stuttered out, looking at his feet. Draco stared at him.

“Oh Harry.” Severus said, looking at him sadly. “When was the last time?” He asked.

“After my birthday. At Ron’s, after he…was upset by my inheritance.” Harry said very quietly. Draco pulled him into his arms.

“Alright. We are all going to see mind healers. I do not want this happening again.” Severus said. Harry nodded. “And , Clara, we can go see Madam Pomphrey and see if it is safe to try for another baby. She did say you would be safe to resume normal activities, so I don’t see why not.”

“You want to try again?” Harry asked, perking up. Clara smiled and nodded.

“I want to be a mother.” She said, simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I had to. This is what gets the ball rolling. I won't write another chapter tonight (aka this morning, since it is almost 2AM) and I probably won't have time tomorrow (meaning later today) but it should be out on Tuesday.
> 
> Up Next, a visit to Madam Pomphrey triggers a whole series of events. And Dumbledore is a dick. And everyone is afraid of Severus.


	9. Chapter 8: A Healer, a Headmaster, and a Dark Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara learns more about her family and who she can and can't trust. Everyone is terrified of Severus. And Clara gets more than a few surprises. Plans are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very long chapter. And a lot happens. It takes place over the course of three or so months. But I felt you guys deserved a lot after all the horrible things that happened. I won't tell you this chapter is all good, but it is filled with fluff and humor, too. So, read, review and enjoy!

Clara slept better than she had in weeks, months really. She bounced through her morning classes. Just before lunch she met her mates in the Hospital Wing. Mags accompanied her, but remained outside while they spoke to Madam Pomphrey.

“Well, you are _physically_ healthy enough, but I would advise against it.” The matron told Clara, who frowned at her. She was about to respond when Severus spoke.

“Is there any _medical_ reason why?” He asked, a dangerous edge in his voice, because he did not like the drop in Clara’s mood. Madam Pomphrey looked nervous.

“Well no, but--,” She started. Severus cut her off.

“No? Then I see no reason why she can’t get pregnant again.” He said, matter-of-factly. Madam Pomphrey set her teeth and glared at him.

“I would still advise against it. She is too young, and a girl who can barely control herself has no business being a mother.” She snapped. Clara gasped. Severus grew angry.

“Do you know nothing of Lithras?” He asked, scathingly, glaring right back at her.

“I have never met one personally, other than Miss Estonia, but I do know quite a bit, yes.” She responded.

“Obviously you do not. Having a child emotionally stabilizes a Lithra; it is probably the best thing for her right now.” Severus shook his head, pulling Clara gently off the bed she had been sitting on. They, and Harry and Draco, turned to leave.

“You made that up, Snape! If I have to protect this poor girl from you, I will!” Madam Pomphrey exclaimed, pulling out her wand. Clara whipped around to face her.

“He did not make it up. I have been preparing for this my whole life! I doubt there is a person in the world who knows more about what I am than I do! Having a child is my idea, and I may be the submissive but I won’t have you threatening my mate.” She informed the older woman, before any of her mates could say anything. Madam Pomphrey looked taken aback, but she put away her wand.

“I see you have made up your mind then.” She said. Clara nodded, and turned to leave, her mates following her and staring at her in awe.

Once outside the Hospital Wing, Severus slipped away to enter the Great Hall for lunch separately. Clara’s shoulders slumped slightly, and she sighed. She half listened as Harry told Mags and Hermione (who had joined Mags outside the wing at some point) what had happened. He added his own dramatic flourish, especially when he got to Clara telling off the matron. He made it sound much more badass than it had really been.

They reached the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor Table. For some reason Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley sat near them and Hermione and Harry reiterated an edited version of the story for them. Lunch had barely begun when Dumbledore stood and asked for everyone’s attention. Everyone stared at him curiously.

“I have some news today.” He began. He was looking straight at Clara, and she looked away, feeling very uncomfortable all the sudden. “You may have noticed that our Lithra, Miss Estonia, has not been attending classes this past month. You may not have known this, as it was not public knowledge, but she was pregnant.” Gasps sounded and Clara began to tremble. Her mates looked murderous, including Severus, who was trying to speak to Dumbledore but the Headmaster brushed him off. “Unfortunately, about a month ago, she had a stress-induced miscarriage.” More gasps and Clara found all eyes on her. People looked at her with sympathy, pity, and disgust. There was contempt there too, as if she had done something horrible. “Today is her first day back in class since it happened.” Dumbledore went on, “And to mark this occasion, I wanted to inform you of her third and final mate.” Clara’s head snapped up. He wouldn’t, would he? Was he really this angry about her escaping from Nott? “Her mate, her most dominate mate is Severus Snape. Have a good lunch.” The Headmaster concluded, stood from the table and left the Hall.

The entire Hall was silent. Everyone who had ever said anything bad to or about Clara suddenly became very scared. Those who had just been looking at her quickly looked away. Nobody quite knew what to do.

**Um…what just happened?**

<<That was probably Dumbledore’s revenge for when I threatened him.>>

::I don’t think it went as planned.::

^^Yeah, I think everyone is too scared of Sev to do or say anything.^^

<<Here maybe. But they aren’t going to keep it to themselves.>>

**Why would that matter?**

<<Never mind. One problem at a time. Just act normally for now.>>

**So I guess this means I can call you Sevvy in class. And sit on your lap.**

::Don’t break the other students, Clara.::

^^Or give Sev an aneurism.^^

Eventually students began to filter out. Conversations resumed.

“I’m sorry about your miscarriage, Clara.” Luna said, her big blue eyes looking at her kindly.

“Thank you, Luna.” She said, not sure what else to say. Clara knew Harry and Luna were close and she was starting to like the girl’s oddities.

\--

The next two months were very quiet. Everyone tiptoed around Clara, terrified of what Severus might do if he thought they were upsetting her. Draco and Harry found it hilarious.

One day Clara and Mags were walking to their next class, when they heard Harry’s voice.

“Just leave me, alone, Ron.”

“Tell me why! Why would you let any of those greasy Slytherins touch you? You’re the boy-who-lived! Even as a creature you deserve better than greasy Death Eaters and slimy snakes!” Ron Weasley was shouting at Harry, following him down the corridor. Clara and Mags could see them after they rounded the corner.

“Leave him alone, Weasley!” Clara shouted.

^^Clara, I’m fine, stay out of this.^^ Harry begged her mentally.

<<Stay out of what? What is going on?>>

**Weasley is threatening Harry.**

^^It’s fine. He’s not. I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.^^

Weasley rounded on Clara.

“You! Slimy snake! Disgusting creature! You’ve bewitched him! Or Snape has you all under the imperious!” He screamed at her. Before anyone knew what was happening, he had punched her in the face. The force of it sent her sprawling. Two stunners hit Weasley then Mags and Harry were crouched next to Clara. There was blood gushing down her face.

^^Fuck, he hit her. Sev, Dray, she fell. I can’t lift her, I don’t know if she can stand.^^

<<WHAT!?!>>

**I can stand. Just a bit dizzy. Oh, I think my nose might be broken.**

“Episkey.” Harry said, healing Clara’s nose. She struggled to her feet with Harry and Mags helping her.

::Is Weasley dealt with?::

^^Lane and I stunned him.^^

<<Get her to the Hospital Wing. Bring Weasley with you. I’ll meet you there.>>

::I’m on my way, too.::

**I’m fine. Harry healed my nose.**

<<You still fell. I want Madam Pomphrey to check you over.>>

**Does it have to be her? She’s irritating.**

<<She is the only healer in the school. I don’t know the proper diagnosis spells.>>

**Fine, fine. I’ll go. But I’m telling you, I’m just a bit dizzy now.**

Harry and Mags helped a reluctant Clara to the Hospital Wing, and explained the situation to Madam Pomphrey. The matron tutted and preformed some spells. She frowned deeply and cast a few more spells.

“I told you, you’re too young for this!” She said. Clara stared at her but then clued in and jumped back.

“And I told you it’s what I want and what my Lithra nature needs!” She snapped back. Madam Pomphrey raised her wand.

“Don’t worry. Working here, I have become very adept at abortion spells.” She said. This clued Harry and Mags in, and they stunned the matron before the spell could leave her wand. Severus and Draco entered then.

“What’s wrong?” Severus asked, going immediately to Clara’s side.

“You’ll need to obliviate her. Dumbledore cannot know about this.” Clara said. Severus frowned.

“About what?” He asked, looking at the unconscious Madam Pomphrey.

“Clara’s pregnant. Pomphrey tried to abort it.” Harry explained, glaring at the woman. Severus smiled at Clara briefly but then turned to glare at Madam Pomphrey as well.

“Did she say how far along you are?” He asked. Clara shook her head.

“She just told me I was too young for this and prepared to cast an abortion spell. She probably knows though.” Clara said. Severus nodded.

“Obliviate.” He said, pointing his wand at the unconscious woman.

“Let’s go. She won’t even remember we were here.” He said, pulling Clara into his arms. She gave him a look.

“I _can_ walk, you know.” She said. He just held her tighter.

“I know.” He said, smiling down at her.

\--

<<Clara? Where are you?>>

**I’ll be fine, I promise. Mags and Hermione are with me. We thought that would be the least suspicious. Hermione made a portkey.**

<<I told you not to go. It can wait a few weeks until I can take you.>>

**You know it can’t Sevvy. We don’t even know how far along I am. We need to make sure everything is okay.**

<<I’d feel better if I was with you.>>

**I know, Sevvy, but we don’t want Dumbledore finding out.**

::You know she’s right. He won’t suspect she’s gone anywhere important if you and me and Harry are still in the school.::

Clara sighed as she and her friends passed the boundaries of Hogsmeade.

“The bat’s not happy, is he?” Mags asked, watching her friend. Clara shook her head.

“Hold on girls, it’s time to go.” Hermione said, holding out the quill she had converted to a portkey. It would take them to an alley in Muggle London, near St Mungos. They were going to see a healer who specialized in creature pregnancies. Hermione activated the portkey once they were all holding on.

Clara vomited up the contents of her stomach on arrival. Normally she never had trouble Portkeying.

“I’ve read Portkeying can be hard on the stomach during pregnancy.” Hermione said, handing Clara a nausea potion. “This is pregnancy safe.” She added. Clara gratefully downed the potion.

“You stole it from Sevvy, didn’t you?” She asked, feeling better immediately. Hermione smiled.

“Yes. I knew you might need it today, but asking him for one would have given away our plan and he never would have let you out of his sight.” She explained. Clara smiled.

“Did you read every book that exists yet, Hermione?” Mags asked, jokingly. Hermione just rolled her eyes. The two often joked with each other. Mags loved to tease Hermione; it entertained her to no end. Her goal was to get under the older girl’s skin, but having been friends with boys for most of her life; it took more than a few jokes to rile Hermione up.

“If I did, I wouldn’t have time for other enjoyable things.” Hermione replied, raising an eyebrow. Clara blinked. She had not been expecting Hermione to say that. But clearly Mags had, because she laughed.

“We wouldn’t want that now, would we?” She said, winking. Clara frowned. Then her eyes widened in realization.

“Oh Salazar, you two are together, aren’t you? Why didn’t I notice? Why didn’t you _tell me?”_ She asked, looking between them accusingly.

“We weren’t purposely keeping it from you. It’s just, you’ve been so…preoccupied, lately, and well, I guess after a while we just forget we hadn’t told you.” Mags assured her friend.

“We haven’t told anyone. At first it was just casual and now…well…” Hermione trailed off, looking at Mags.

“It’s not casual. I love her.” Mags said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Hermione blushed. Clara smiled.

“As long as you are happy, I’m happy.” She told her friends, pulling them into a hug. Then she pulled back. “Hermione, you haven’t told Harry yet have you?” She asked.

“No…there was never really a moment.” Hermione said. Then her eyes widened. “Please don’t tell him now! I want to tell him on my own.”

“You’re asking me to keep something this wonderful from my mates?” Clara asked, frowning.

“I’ll tell him when we get back, I promise.” Hermione assured her. Clara shrugged but smiled.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, entering St Mungos fairly quickly. They went to the Inquiries Desk.

“Hi, I have an appointment with Healer Tonks. Could you tell me where her office is?” She asked the witch sitting there. She didn’t even look up.

“Third floor, maternity, creature section, fourth door on the right.” She said quickly.

“Thank you.” Clara said, and then pulled Mags and Hermione towards the lift. When they reached the door, it was emblazoned with a nameplate that read _Healer Andromeda Tonks, Speciality Creature Obstetrics_ and below a sign that said _Please come in and sign in at the front desk if you have an appointment. No walk-ins._

The three girls opened the door to find an empty waiting room. A witch looked up from a desk as they entered.

“Miss Estonia?” She asked. Clara had had to make a special appointment for today, as Healer Tonks did not usually see patients on Saturdays.

“Yes.” Clara answered approaching the desk. The witch stood.

“Healer Tonks is waiting for you. Please follow me. Your friends can either remain here or come with you.” She instructed.

“They are coming with me.” Clara said as she and Mags and Hermione followed the witch through a door into an examination room. Another witch waited there and the first one left quickly.

“Miss Estonia, if you could please lie on the bed. Your friends may sit in the chairs over there.” Healer Tonks said, indicating the bed and the chairs. “Now, I will perform a few tests, then ask you a few questions, alright?” She asked, once Clara was lying on the bed.

“Okay.” Clara said, taking a deep calming breath.

“No need to be nervous, dear.” Healer Tonks told her, as she waved her wand over Clara’s abdomen. “Now, you letters indicated a recent miscarriage. Ordinarily I would advise a longer waiting period before a new pregnancy, but as you are a Lithra, I am glad you waited as short as medically possible. Now, I have not personally had the pleasure of attending to a Lithra, but I trained under the personal healer of a Lithra. The last Lithra prior to you was your paternal grandmother, yes?” She continued to speak as she performed her tests. She paused speaking long enough for Clara to nod. “I’m sorry she passed away before your birth. Learning what you are from books is simply not the same. I gather you have read quite a bit, I know I would in your place.” Clara nodded again.

“My father told me about her, but it wasn’t the same either. He was barely older than me when she died.” Clara said. Healer Tonks nodded.

“Few know the truth of her death. Your father may have guessed, but it was kept from him.” She said sadly. Clara frowned.

“She died in childbirth. The child was stillborn. She had a lot of issues with fertility, which is supposed to be rare for a Lithra.” She said. Healer Tonks shook her head.

“That was a lie told to your father, and the world. It’s not the truth. My mentor told me what really happened. She had no issues with fertility. She chose not to have any children after your father because of the war. You Know Who wanted her on his side. He wanted her power. He thought he could get it, too. You see, her most dominant mate was Death Eater.” She let that information hang in the air. Clara’s eyes were wide. “But he underestimated the bond between mates. Your father was a young man, just graduated Hogwarts, when You Know Who discovered how he thought he could get to your grandmother. But Lithras have a way with elemental wards. He could not get to them by force. He knew where they were but he could not enter the property, no matter what he tried. So he used a different tactic. He tortured her dominant mate, his own Death Eater, hoping to make him bring her to him. Instead he died.” She stopped, seeing the horror on Clara’s face.

“And she would have died too. A Lithra can’t survive the death of a mate, especially not the most dominant.” Clara concluded. It was the part of her research she hadn’t liked. And to learn that her own grandmother had died that way was horrible.

“I’m sorry, this was supposed to be a happy occasion, finding out about your child, but I felt you should know.” The healer told her. Clara wiped the beginnings of tears from her eyes.

“Is it alright?” She asked. Healer Tonks nodded.

“Quite healthy. You’re twelve weeks along. I can show you an image, if you’d like.” She offered, kindly. Clara nodded enthusiastically. Healer Tonks smiled and waved her wand. A three dimensional image appeared, floating above Clara’s stomach. She gasped, staring at it in awe.

“Would you like to know the sex?” Healer Tonks asked after a few moments. Clara nodded, unable to speak as she stared at the image, which looked so small, so delicate. “She’s a girl.”

**We’re going to have a baby girl!**

<<A girl? Is she healthy? Are you okay?>>

^^Sweet! A baby girl!^^

::Amazing!::

**She’s fine. I’m fine. The healer says I’m about twelve weeks along. She conjured an image for me.**

<<How come it took so long? Did you have to wait?>>

**No. Healer Tonks and I were talking about my grandmother. She trained under Grandmother’s personal healer.**

<<Oh. What did she say?>>

**A lot. We’ll have to talk about it when I get back.**

<<Okay.>>

::Wait, did you say she was called Healer Tonks?::

**Yeah, why?**

::Ask her if her maiden name is Black.::

**Why?**

<<You don’t think it’s her do you, Draco?>>

::Just ask, please.::

**Alright.**

“Um, Healer Tonks, can I ask you a personal question?” Clara asked.

“I assume your mates want to know more about me.” Healer Tonks said, smiling gently. Clara nodded. “Of course, go ahead.”

“It’s a weird question, but is your maiden name Black?” Clara went on. Healer Tonks frowned. Then her eyebrows drew together.

“It is. One of your mates is Draco Malfoy, correct?” She confirmed. Clara nodded.

“He’s the one who asked.”

“He’s my nephew. His mother is my sister. He probably recognized my name, but I was disowned a long time ago. I’ve never met him.” Healer Tonks explained.

**She’s your aunt, Dray? I thought you only had one aunt, the crazy one.**

::My Aunt Andromeda got disowned for marrying a muggleborn, Ted Tonks, before I was born. I think she has a daughter too, but I’ve never met any of them. Mother almost never talks about either of her sisters, even though she sees Aunt Bellatrix more now that she’s living at the Manor.::

^^I’ve met her daughter. I forgot. She’s part of the Order. She’s an auror. She’s nice.^^

::You met my cousin and didn’t tell me?::

^^I forgot, I only knew because Sirius showed me the family tapestry and he pointed out that Andromeda was his favourite cousin and she got blasted off it like him. I saw your name on there too, but it was two years ago, and I don’t like thinking about Sirius, you know that. Not since your other aunt killed him!^^

<<Enough, both of you, this is not the time for one of your petty arguments.>>

^^Sorry, Sev.^^

::Sorry, Sev.::

“I’ll need to give you some potions. You’ll be on a strict regiment, especially in light of the previous miscarriage. And your iron and white blood cell counts are very low.” Healer Tonks said after a while. Clara looked down and bit her lip. “A little lower even then after a miscarriage. Has there been an incident in the past few months where you lost a lot of blood?”

Clara didn’t want to tell her. Not in front of Mags and Hermione. She hadn’t told her friends of her suicide attempt. She knew her mates had kept it from them as well. But she knew she should. If it would help Healer Tonks treat her.

“About a month after the…miscarriage…I—um—I…tried to kill myself…I slit my wrists…I lost a lot of blood before my most dominant mate found me and healed me.” Clara said, looking away from everyone else in the room, even the image that still floated above her abdomen.

“Oh Clara.” Mags and Hermione said at the same time.

“Lithras are emotional creatures. Ups and downs will happen. I will refer you to a mind healer. Pregnancy requires a healthy mind and body. I will do my best to make sure you can handle it.” Healer Tonks assured her.

“My dominant thinks we should all see mind healers. But especially me and Harry.” Clara said. Hermione frowned.

“You mean Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived?” Healer Tonks asked. Clara nodded.

“He hates being called that. He—um—didn’t have a very good childhood. His relatives are…not the nicest people. And recently he lost one of his best friends.” Clara explained. Healer Tonks nodded.

“And I know the death of my cousin Sirius will have affected him as well. Sirius was his godfather, right?” She added. Clara nodded. “I know the prefect mind healer. She specializes in mated creatures and she’ll be able to help all of you, together and apart.”

“Thank you, Healer Tonks.” Clara said, smiling.

“Please call me Andromeda. We are practically family.” Andromeda told her kindly.

“Then you must call me Clara.” Clara replied. Andromeda nodded. “And I never introduced my friends.” Clara realized. Andromeda smiled.

“That’s alright, you were rather preoccupied, but I’m glad you have people who care about you enough to accompany you today.”

“Well, these are my best friends, Magdalene Lane and Hermione Granger.” Clara introduced, and each inclined their head as their name was said. Andromeda tilted her head slightly, looking at Hermione.

“Hermione Granger, one of Harry Potter’s best friends? My daughter mentioned you.” Andromeda said.

“Tonks—er—Nymphadora—was really nice when I saw her last summer. I really liked her.” Hermione said, smiling.

“She told me you were one of the brightest witches she ever met.” Andromeda told her. Hermione blushed at the praise.

“Is there anything else I need to do?” Clara asked. Andromeda smiled and shook her head.

“Here is a list of potions you need to take and how often they need to be taken. I’m sure your dominant will want to brew them himself or use some from his own stores, but you will need to start taking them immediately and some take up to three months to brew. So I’ve provided some hospital standard ones.” She said, handing Mags and Hermione a list and a large bag.

“Could I get a picture of the baby? To show my mates?” Clara asked, looking at the still hovering image again. Andromeda nodded. She flicked her wand and a picture appeared in her hand. She gave it to Clara and cancelled the spell on her. Clara looked down at the little moving image of her baby on the paper. She smiled.

“I will write to you with the mind healer referral and when you’ll need to see me again. It can be on a Saturday again if that makes things easier for you, but we’ll decide when it’s closer to the time.” Andromeda said, moving towards the door. “It was lovely to meet you, Clara. And you, Magdalene and Hermione. Stay safe, all of you.” She added, opening the door for them.

“It was so good to meet you too, Andromeda. It’s very nice to know that Draco has relatives who aren’t crazy.” Clara said, standing from the bed and smiling. Andromeda laughed.

“The Black Madness, they call it. But my family thought I was crazy to marry a muggleborn. We all have a little madness in us. We learn to live with it.” She told the girl, smiling brightly.

“All the best people are a little crazy.” Clara agreed, thinking of the line from one of her favourite books.

“Exactly.” Andromeda said as the three girls left.

\--

Clara was practically skipping as they entered her rooms. Her mates were all waiting for her on the couch. Mags and Hermione turned to leave, but Clara caught Hermione’s arm.

“If you don’t tell him now, I’m just going to end up telling him.” She whispered to the older girl. Hermione rolled her eyes, know exactly what Clara was referring to.

“Alright, fine.” She huffed. Then looked at Harry. “Harry, can I speak to you, please?” He stood, looking confused but nodded. Hermione pulled him into the corridor and Clara grinning broadly, going to sit on Severus’ lap. She pulled out the picture and handed it to him. Mags put down the bag of potions and the list on the coffee table.

“I better go out there.” She said, winking at Clara, who smiled.

“What was that all about?” Draco asked, as Severus stared at the picture.

“You’ll find out soon. I promised Hermione I wouldn’t say anything until she told Harry.” Clara said, leaning back against Severus. Draco leaned over to look at the picture.

“She’s so small.” He said. Clara smiled.

“She’s only had twelve weeks to grow.” She told him. “She’ll get bigger. Sevvy, Andromeda gave me a list of potions. Will you look at it?” She asked Severus, reaching forward to grab the list from the table. He took it from her but never looked away from the picture.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Came a shout from the corridor. Clara started. It was Harry.

“Oh no, I didn’t think he’d react like that!” She said, trying to get up, but Severus put an arm around her waist and held her in place.

“He was raised by muggles. They have backwards ideas when it comes to relationships.” He said, speaking for the first time since she had returned.

“Vampire hearing.” She muttered.

“And I already knew.” He said. Clara twisted to face him, frowning.

“You knew before me?” She asked, pouting. “But even if he believed those things, he’s never given any indication before. He can’t very well hate something he is.” She went on. Draco blinked at them.

“What are you talking about? What did Granger have to tell him?” He asked.

“About her and Mags. They’re together.” Clara explained. Draco shrugged.

“Saw that coming.” He said. “But you’re right, why would Harry have a problem with it? Them being gay? He’s bisexual.”

“Being part of something and seeing it from the outside are two different things.” Severus said, his hand resting on Clara’s stomach, possibly unconsciously.

“Well, I hope he doesn’t say anything else stupid. I won’t forgive him if he hurts either of them.” Clara said. Severus smiled slightly.

“They’re fine now. I think it was just shock.” He said.

“Well, when he comes back, we need to talk about my grandmother.” Clara said, matter-of-factly. Severus shook his head.

“We don’t have to, love.” He said. Clara frowned.

“Yes, we do. I don’t want history repeating itself, thank you very much.” She snapped. Draco frowned.

“What _did_ happen to your grandmother? She was a Lithra, right? And she died, before you were born?” He asked.

“I’ll tell you when Harry gets back; I’d rather not have to repeat the story more than once. It’s not a pleasant story.” Clara said with a sigh.

“No, it’s not.” Severus said. Clara frowned.

“Do you know what happened?” She asked, curiously.

“Parts of it. I…saw some of it. Or what led to it.” He said. Clara sighed.

“I thought you might have. Regardless. I’ll tell you what Andromeda told me.” She said.

Finally Harry re-entered the room. He was rubbing his cheek.

“What happened?” Draco asked.

“She slapped me!” Harry said, indignantly, collapsing into one of the chairs.

“Good. You shouldn’t have said those things.” Severus said.

“You were listening, Sev?” Harry asked. Severus nodded.

“Which one slapped you?” Clara asked.

“Hermione.” Harry said with a sigh.

“And?” She prompted.

“I’m happy if she’s happy.” Harry said. He even managed a smile.

“Good.” Clara said. “Now, it’s story time.”

“Story time?” Harry asked.

“I’m going to tell you about my grandmother, the last Lithra before me. About how she died.” Clara started. “It was during the first war with You Know Who. My grandmother chose not to have any children after my father because her most dominant mate was a Death Eater and in the thick of the war. She tried to remain neutral. When Lithras pick sides, well…I’ve read horrible things, and I’m sure she had too. She stayed at Estonia Manor with my father, under heavy elemental wards. When You Know who discovered what she was and what she could do, he coveted her power. When he could not break the wards…he tortured her mate, hoping he might give her up. Instead he died. And so did she. Because that’s what happens to a Lithra if one of their mates is killed. They die. I believe her other mates died not long after.”

“It happens to Veela, too. If one of our mates dies, we die too.” Draco said when she paused. Clara nodded.

“I saw him being tortured. Her mate. The Dark Lord was so angry. A Lithra could have won the war for him almost instantly, and he knew that.” Severus said suddenly. “He ordered every Death Eater to assault the wards around that Manor. We were to throw everything we had at them. Nothing broke them. I saw your grandmother once. She was with your father, I think. He was a young man then. She had to hold him back. He wanted to take us all on singlehandedly.”

“Is Voldemort going to try again? Does he know about Clara?” Harry asked. Severus sighed heavily.

“He knows about her.” He said. Then he took a deep breath. “Harry, you know about the prophecy, right? What did Dumbledore tell you?”

“He just told me that it refers to me, why?” Harry asked.

“I’m a spy. I became a spy because of that prophecy. I overheard it and told the Dark Lord. But I figured out that it referred to the son of my childhood best friend, Lily Evans. So I begged the Dark Lord to spare her. I knew he probably wouldn’t, so I went to Dumbledore. I threw myself at his mercy, agreed to do anything, if he would save Lily. But to be of use, I had to play both sides. In the end it didn’t save her. But I was stuck. Dumbledore had me in his clutches.”

“You knew my mother?” Harry asked.

“We grew up near each other; it’s how I knew your aunt. I would have stayed out of the war entirely after the Dark Lord was destroyed the first time, but then I saw you. Vampires have two ways of knowing their mates. The first way is when one of their mates comes into their inheritance and they can sense them, but the other lesser known way is by sight. It goes against our nature to tell our mate they are ours until their own inheritance, but we know all the same. I’ve known Draco was one of my mates since he was born, and you, Harry, the moment I saw you, I knew. I fought against it for years, but it was why I agreed to protect you, why I agreed to be a spy when the Dark Lord returned.” Severus looked at the picture he still held, of their unborn child.

“So, you told him.” Harry’s voice was almost accusatory. Severus sighed.

“I have to tell the Dark Lord anything that might be common knowledge at Hogwarts, otherwise he would get suspicious. And I tell Dumbledore less. I don’t trust either of them. I do what I have to in order to protect you three. I will never forget the way the Dark Lord laughed when I had to tell him that Harry Potter was one of the Lithra’s mates. I think it made his day. I hated telling him that, but if a child of a Death Eater wrote to their parents about it and I hadn’t told him, he would have become suspicious and my cover would have been blown.”

“Wait, don’t my parents know that you are my mate, Sev? Wouldn’t they have told the Dark Lord and your cover would have been blown?” Draco asked suddenly.

“Your mother knows. Your father doesn’t. Your mother told him you spent last summer with some of her friends in France learning about your Veela heritage, instead of telling him you spent it with me. She loves you very much and wants to keep you safe from the Dark Lord. She does ask after you every time I have to give a report at a meeting though, but discreetly.” Severus assured him.

“But Sevvy, the fact that you’re my mate is common knowledge at Hogwarts now.” Clara said, concerned. Severus closed his eyes, pulling her close to him.

“I haven’t returned to him since Dumbledore announced that, though he has called me many times. He knows. I remembered what happened to your grandmother all too well. If I went back, he’d kill me. Without blinking an eye. Not only did I lie to him, but I denied him a powerful weapon. He won’t tolerate that. But I won’t let him. My loyalty isn’t to him. Or to Dumbledore. It’s to my family. The three of you, and our unborn child. Always.” He said, with conviction, kissing the top of Clara’s head.

“So what do we do?” Harry asked. Severus sighed.

“I don’t know.”

\--

Clara spent the next two weeks contemplating the problem at hand. She didn’t want to take sides, but Voldemort was insane and needed to be stopped. Dumbledore wasn’t much better. He had done some terrible things as well, and those were just the ones Clara knew about. Who knew what else he had done? She could do it, probably. But would it help? Or would it be like cutting of the head of the Hydra and having two more grow in its place? What if she just stayed out of it? That’s what she should do. But what about Harry, who had lost so much? Would he, could he, stay out of it? It was giving her headaches to think about, so she considered short term options.

Finally an idea occurred to her. She had Hermione and Mags help her with preparations, before she broached the subject with her mates.

“I think we need to leave.” She told Severus, Harry and Draco a few days later. The school year was nearing its end and Dumbledore had become increasingly suspicious. Soon Clara would be showing, and Dumbledore would be able to see a glamour and easily guess what it was hiding. They didn’t want him to know, because every action indicated he was against them.

“And where would we be safer than here?” Severus asked.

“Lynn Manor.” Clara answered. “My mother’s family home. Her parents are gone. It’s all closed up now. Just the house-elves there. Only a Lithra with Lynn blood can enter now. And I’m the last.” She explained. “It’s unplottable. And it already has elemental wards, which I should be able to strengthen. I’ve been learning. Hermione has been helping me.”  She added. Severus nodded.

“But what about your OWLs?” He asked. “And Harry and Draco’s NEWTs next year. I doubt we’d be able to return.”

“I’ve already taken my OWLs. Hermione helped me. I took them through a program the Ministry has for those who want to graduate early or are homeschooled. My results came today. I passed all of them. Os for the most part. A few Es and an A. Hermione did her NEWTs, and so did Mags. They both passed them all. They are going to come with us. I would never leave them here. Harry and Draco can do their NEWTs whenever they feel ready. Hermione can help them, and so can you, Sevvy.” Clara told him with a proud smile.

“You did this without telling me?” Severus asked, giving her a stern look.

“I wanted to have everything ready before I told you. I didn’t want you to shoot down the idea before I could prove it would work.” Clara said, smiling slyly.

“You are such a Slytherin, love.” Severus said, shaking his head. “How will the rest of us get in?” He asked.

“Once we arrive, all I have to do is key you into the wards. I’m going to key in Andromeda as well.” Clara explained.

“You really have thought this through.” Severus said, nodding with approval.

“I have. We need a safe place. We’ll need to visit Gringotts as well. I have my inheritance to sort out. Only Lithra’s can hold the titles, and I think I have four Lithra titles at least. And a few others. Harry should sort his titles and lordships out as well. He’s Lord Potter and Lord Black for sure.” Clara went on.

“So, when do we leave?” Draco asked.

“Soon.” Clara answered. “Within the next few days if possible. I could start showing any day now. Andromeda says it usually happens around twelve to sixteen weeks and I’m fifteen weeks along now. I’ll be able to hide it at first, but I don’t want to risk anyone finding out.”

“We’ll make any arrangements we need to make, and then we’ll go.” Severus said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that was a doozy. Most of it was actually quite fun to write. I was intentionally vague with dates. But for reference the chapter ends around the middle of June. So I missed Draco's birthday. I might write in a flashback, or simply mention it a later date, but it wasn't super important, because despite technically being of age now, it doesn't have the implications it will have for Harry. 
> 
> Anyway, next up, Clara and her mates and friends leave Hogwarts and have appointments with a mind healer.


	10. Chapter 9: When You Give a Girl a Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara and her mates and friends arrive at Lynn Manor. Lockdown enchantments are undone and memories are relived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um, I was not expecting this to be as long as it is. Its way longer than the last chapter, but I feel like less happens. Anyway, read, review and enjoy!

Clara was in Charms class with Mags when it happened. The tiniest first year she had ever seen came running in. He ignored Flitwick and handed a scroll to Clara before sprinting back out. Flitwick shook his head but resumed his lesson while Clara opened the scroll. It was a summons from Dumbledore. She showed the scroll to Mags, who frowned.

**Dumbledore wants to see me.**

<<Don’t go.>>

**Is everything ready? He might know. Or at least suspect. We need to leave.**

::Harry and I have been packed for days. He just needs to find that bloody owl of his.::

^^Do not insult Hedwig. And I know where she is. We can get her on the way out.^^

<<Good. Are Miss Granger and Miss Lane ready?>>

**Hermione created bags with undetectable extension charms. They have all their things with them.**

<<Harry, you are in class with Miss Granger, correct?>>

^^Yeah. Where are you?^^

<<I’m in our rooms. I’ll grab our trunks. Meet me outside the gates. Don’t let anyone stop you. We’ll be aparating, as discussed. Is everyone confident enough? I don’t want any splinching.>>

::I’m fine. Harry’s not though.::

^^It’s really hard, okay! I’m trying!^^

<<Draco, do you think you can take him sidealong?>>

::I wouldn’t risk it. Granger should be able to.::

^^What about Clara? Will she be aparating? She wasn’t practicing with us.^^

<<No, she will not be. I’ll be taking her. Otherwise it’s too much of a risk.>>

**Pregnant people aren’t even supposed to apparate. Portkeys and floo travel are safer. Hermione offered to make another portkey.**

<<As good as Miss Granger is, I’m not taking any chances with your safety or the baby’s, love.>>

Clara stood, pulling Mags with her.

“Sorry, Professor Flitwick, but the Headmaster wants to speak with me.” She said. She knew Flitwick would not blink an eye at Mags accompanying her, it was very common and for her emotional well-being. Flitwick was getting a little sick of thunderstorms. He’d rather avoid them if he could. He just nodded as the two girls hurried out of the classroom.

“Is it time?” Mags asked once they were in the corridor. Clara nodded.

“We’re supposed to meet everyone outside the gates.” She whispered.

“What about Mione?” Mags asked, concerned about her girlfriend.

“She’s in class with Harry and Draco. They just have to go get Hedwig and they’ll meet us there. Sevvy has everything else we need.” Clara assured her quietly as they speed walked through the corridors. Luckily the Charms class was only on the second floor so it took very little time for them to reach the Entrance Hall.

They thought they were safe when a voice called out above them.

“Miss Estonia, I do believe my office is the other direction.” Dumbledore stood at the top of the stairs.

“It is, Headmaster. But I won’t be going there.” Clara said, as Mags pushed the front doors open.

“Goodbye, Dumblefuck.” Mags said, pulling Clara through the doors and slamming them behind them. She looked at Clara. “Run.” She said, and they took off down the path and over the bridge. Clara ran straight into Severus’ arms, as he waited just on the other side of the gates.

“Why were you running?” He asked, concerned.

“Dumbledore knows. He saw us leaving. Where are Harry and Draco and Hermione?” Clara explained and asked, her face buried in Severus’ chest.

<<Harry, Draco, please tell me you are almost here.>>

^^Just in the Owlry grabbing Hedwig.^^

<<Good. Stay outside of the school. Dumbledore knows.>>

::How?::

<<He nearly caught Clara and Miss Lane.>>

^^Oh no, is Clara okay?^^

**I’m fine. A little out of breath from running, but otherwise fine. Tell Hermione that Mags was a total badass. She called the headmaster Dumblefuck and slammed the doors in his face. It was awesome.**

<<Language, love.>>

**Oh, so I can’t swear now? Harry and Dray swear all the time. So do you.**

<<Now is not the time for this.>>

**No? Well don’t treat me like a child.** Clara huffed and pulled away from Severus, going to stand next  to Mags.

“What did you say?” Mags asked, raising her eyebrows at Severus. He just crossed his arms.

“It slipped out. I’m sorry. I suppose you aren’t even the one who said it.” He said grudgingly.

“Hey, don’t go blaming Mags. Dumblefuck is exactly what I’m going to call him from now on.” Clara said, firmly. Severus sighed and rolled his eyes. Mags laughed.

“You got mad at her for swearing? Does it matter? Maybe after the baby’s born, but now? Let her swear. And I’m proud of that. It was a spur of the moment thing, but it’s perfect, I think.” Mags said, pushing Clara back towards Severus. Clara gave in with a sigh and rested her head on the older man’s shoulder. He put an arm around her waist.  

About a minute later, Harry, Draco and Hermione came running through the gates.

“Dumblefuck is right behind us. We need to go now.” Harry said, looking at Mags, who tipped an imaginary hat.

“Miss Granger, you’ll need to take Harry.” Severus instructed, holding tightly to Clara. Hermione nodded, linking her arm with Harry’s. “Everyone clear on our destination?” Nods all around. “Then, let’s go.” They all disappeared with four loud cracks, just as Dumbledore burst through the gates, wand raised. But they were gone.

\--

The group appeared outside an overgrown fence. Clara swayed in Severus’ hold and vomited in the grass. He passed her a nausea potion which she accepted gratefully. There was a gate in the fence near them and Harry went to push it open.

“Stop! Don’t touch it!” Clara cried, reaching out to pull Harry back. He looked startled, but pulled his hand back. “I have to key you into the wards. Otherwise if you even so much as touch the gate it could kill you.” She explained, stepping towards the gate herself.

“The wards are that dangerous?” Harry asked. Clara nodded.

“Elemental wards are serious business. And there are layers of wards here. They may not have been renewed in a few hundred years, but they were locked down after my mother’s parents died. They could remain powerful for another thousand years before beginning to degrade.” She explained. “Now, one by one, I’ll key you in. When I say so, touch the gate and speak your full name. It will hurt a little.” She instructed, placing her hand on the gate. She shuddered slightly. The gate glowed. She kept her hand on the gate and said, “Sevvy, you first.”

Severus stepped forward and placed his hand on the gate. “Severus Tobias Snape.” He said. The gate flashed and he hid a wince. Then he pulled his hand away. Clara smiled.

“Draco, you next.”

Draco stepped forward more hesitantly. He held out his hand, pausing for a moment and looking at Clara, who nodded encouragingly. He managed a smile and touched the gate. “Draco Lucius Malfoy.” He said, his voice wavering just a little. He scrunched up his face as the gate flashed once more. He took his hand away as soon as he could, rubbing his palm.

“Harry.”

Harry had a determined look on his face as he stepped forward, quickly placing his hand on the gate. “Harry James Potter.” He said, his voice the only thing that gave away his nervousness. He winced badly as the gate flashed and he came away rubbing his palm just like Draco.

“Mags.”

Mags strode forward and confidently placed her hand on the gate. “Magdalene Samantha Lane.” She said, smiling at Clara, who smiled back. The gate flashed and Mags gave no indication of pain. “Babies.” She muttered at Harry and Draco, shaking her head. Hermione and Clara laughed.

“Hermione.”

Hermione was still smiling as she came forward and placed her hand on the gate. “Hermione Jean Granger.” She said. The gate flashed for a final time and Hermione took her hand away from it. “Honestly boys, that barely hurt.” She said, rolling her eyes and Harry and Draco, who were glaring at her.

Clara removed her hand from the gate, panting slightly. The gate stopped glowing and swung open.

“Everyone, stay behind me. There may be other traps for non-Lithras.” Clara told them as she headed through the gate.

“Traps?” Severus asked, following closely behind her.

“They won’t hurt me.” She said. “They could, however, hurt you. So please, stay behind me.”

They walked quickly towards a large sprawling manor. Clara stopped in front of the steps that led to the front door. She looked up at the door.

“My parents used to bring me here. I often spent a few days with my grandparents when Mother and Father had business that would take them more than a day. My mother trusted the house-elves here more than the ones at Estonia Manor. My Grandpa George was a stern man, but the best storyteller I’ve ever known. He liked muggle machinery. He even got a few devices to work around magic. He had the whole manor fitted with electricity. There are lights and other things throughout the manor. He taught me about them. I’m not sure if they are still working. He showed me the generator he created, which converted magic to electricity, but I don’t know if he taught the house-elves how to maintain it. He drew meticulous plans for everything. They should all be in his office.” Clara said, her voice quiet and full of emotion. Severus laid a hand on her shoulder. Clara took a deep breath and started up the steps. “My Nana, on the other hand, was the kindest woman I’ve ever known. She was always knitting something, or creating works of art with something she called needlepoint. She was a Hufflepuff, always cooking, baking or creating something. She loved to collect beautiful things. She always had a book on the go and would always spend an hour or two before bed reading. She would let me sit with her in bed, with my own book, and we would read together.” She finished as she reached the door. She took another deep breath and opened the door.

Mere moments after stepping inside, Clara was surrounded by house-elves, crying and calling out her name and hugging her legs. They stopped when another house-elf, standing a few feet away, a pin on her uniform indicating she was head elf, tutted and shook her head.

“Do not crowd Mistress Clara. Comport yourselves, immediately.” She said, firmly. “What would Mistress Diana say, if she saw you acting like a rabble of untrained dogs?”

The house-elves stepped back, looking down and murmuring apologies.

“It’s so good to see you again, Abigail.” Clara said, smiling at the head house-elf, Abigail.

“And you, Mistress Clara. I had hoped you would choose this home over the home of your father, when your inheritance came. It is so nice for the house to be graced with Lithra again, after so many generations without one.” Abigail said, a smile on her own face, but it was soon replaced by a frown. “But so soon? Your schooling is not over yet, correct? I do hope you are not disregarding your studies, young lady.” The house-elf continued, her voice stern.

“I’ll be continuing my studies here. Unfortunately, Hogwarts is no longer safe for me.” Clara explained. Abigail nodded.

“Nor for your child it would seem. Yes, this is the best place for you, no question.” Abigail said with an approving nod. Clara smiled. “So, introduce us to you mates and friends, dear Mistress!” The house-elf demanding, clapping her hands, and eyeing Severus, who was standing the closest to Clara. The other house-elves clamoured for introductions as well until Abigail shushed them.

“This is Severus Snape, my most dominant mate.” Clara said, indicating Severus. “And this is Draco Malfoy, my second most dominant mate.” She continued, pulling Draco forward as Abigail looking him over appraisingly. “And Harry Potter, my third most dominant mate.” She pulled Harry forward, who shifted uncomfortably under Abigail’s appraising stare.

“Ah, the boy-who-lived.” Abigail said, nodding. “Powerful mates for a powerful Lithra. Excellent. Your grandparents would be very proud of you, young Mistress.” She went on. Clara blushed. “And your friends?” Abigail pressed. Clara smiled. She pulled both Hermione and Mags, who had been loitering by the door, forward.

“This is my best friend in the whole world, Magdalene Lane.” She put an arm around Mags briefly and squeezed, who smiling brightly and gave a little bow. “And this is Hermione Granger. She was Harry’s friend first, but we’ve become very close in the past year.” Clara went on, patting Hermione’s arm, who smiled, but it was a bit strained. Harry noticed and knew what was wrong immediately.

“Hermione is quite invested in the plight of the house-elf, Abigail, since we encountered quite a few mistreated ones a few years back. Are you treated kindly here, or were you before the house was locked down?” Harry asked, crouching in front of Abigail.

“We have always been treated well at Lynn Manor, Master Harry. Mistress Diana was always kind. She insisted we learn proper grammar and insured we could wear clean and suitable uniforms. Our bloodlines are bound to House Lynn and have been since the creation of the House. Any time a new house-elf needs to be acquired, the bloodline binding ritual is usually performed. Though one has not been done in centuries, as our families have been blessed with enough children to maintain the house. Mistress Diana, and her father before her, made it clear that if any house-elf needed anything, anything at all, all we needed to do was ask, and it would be given. We even have days off each month, though they alternate so that our duties can still be fulfilled. We are free in every sense of the word that matters to us.” Abigail explained. She spoke to all of them. “Those with creature blood usually tend to be kinder to house-elves than other families. It is a pleasure and an honour to serve House Lynn and all its descendants.”

“You’re sure you wouldn’t rather be paid?” Hermione asked. Abigail smiled but shook her head.

“We have no need for gold. Everything we need is provided for. I know Mistress Clara would never mistreat us. Her grandmother had too much of a hand in her upbringing for that.” Abigail said, smiling lovingly at Clara, who smiled back.

“One of the first lessons my grandmother taught me was how to treat a house-elf. My father never bothered much with them, and my mother seemed to have forgotten her lessons, but I remembered. Abigail and the other house-elves were kind to me when no one else was. I would never hurt or mistreat them.” Clara said. Abigail nodded approvingly.

“Now, since the house is in lockdown, everyone but Mistress Clara will remain here while the enchantments are undone.” Abigail instructed, holding her hand out the Clara, who took it and began to follow the house-elf. But Severus grabbed her arm.

“She cannot be alone.” He insisted.

“And she won’t be, Master Severus. I will be with her the entire time. The other elves will follow and prepare the rooms that need to be prepared. I assume you have luggage?” Abigail assured him. Severus took the trunks from his pocket and unshrunk them. Mags and Hermione pulled out their bags with undetectable extension charms. Draco, who had been holding the cage containing Hedwig, as well as the cage containing his own owl, put them down. Abigail smiled and nodded. “Each item will disappear as the room it needs to go to is prepared. Once the lock down is fully lifted, I will return Mistress Clara here and she can give you a tour.” She went on. Severus still looked uncertain.

“She shouldn’t be aparating in her condition.” He said, not letting go of her arm.

“House-elf magic is much different from that of witches and wizards, Master Severus. The child growing inside her will not be harmed, I promise.” Abigail assured him once more. Finally he let her arm go.

“How long will it take?” Severus asked. Abigail smiled.

“Depending on her strength, between fifteen minutes and an hour.” The house-elf told him, as she and Clara disappeared with a crack.

“We will start with the master bedroom.” Abigail said, as she and Clara reappeared outside a door Clara recognized. Clara noticed she did not feel sick at all.

“This isn’t my grandparents’ bedroom.” Clara said, frowning at the door. It was ornately carved. “This is the locked room.” She went on, remembering all those hours spent trying to open the door, or running her hands along the carvings, and feeling the sparks of power.

“No. Only a Lithra can claim the master bedroom. Even I haven’t seen inside. There are preservations charms on everything inside, but even house-elf magic cannot enter until a Lithra has claimed it. I’ve been told it is in fact a suite of rooms, including several nurseries. Lithras like to be close to their young.” Abigail explained. Clara nodded, and put her hand on the door.

The whole house shook with power, as waves of energy radiated through. Clara gasped and her body shuddered. The door shone with light and power and the house seemed to come alive.

“That will have undone most of the lockdown. Certain rooms will require more, such as the Library and the main study. But all the lesser bedrooms, sitting rooms, dining rooms, and bathrooms should now be unlocked. And the majority of traps removed as well. Your grandfather’s machines were tied into that and should be functioning again.” Abigail explained, and indicated a light on the wall, which hummed with the electrical power that Clara remembered.

“Is that normal? For most of the enchantments to come undone at once?” Clara asked as she removed her hand from the door and it swung open. Abigail shook her head.

“No. I knew a few of the enchantments would fall when you touched the door, but I was not expecting so many. It depends on your strength. At least, that’s what my great grandmother told me. She was head elf the last time there was a Lithra here. Though the house was not in lock down for long. Only a month or two. Not the three years it was this time.” Abigail said. Clara nodded and walked into the room.

She gasped at what she saw. It was huge. A very large bed, larger than their bed at Hogwarts, sat against one wall. It was a four poster bed with a canopy above, like a huge version of the beds in the dorm rooms. There was no colour anywhere. Everything was a shade of gray. But as Clara stepped forward, colours began to bloom. The bed covers and the canopy became a royal purple. On the opposite wall there was a fireplace, in which a crackling fire roared to life. Couches and chairs were positioned around it. The couches turned green, like those in the Slytherin Common Room and the high backed chairs turned red, a Gryffindor red, Clara thought. In the center of the room sat a round table, big enough to seat six, she thought. The table, and the chairs she noticed, turned a dark mahogany, matching the other wooden accents in the room: the frame of the bed, the legs of the high back chairs, and a mirror that stood in the corner by the bed. The bedside tables on either side of the bed were also dark mahogany, each adorned with a candle in an ornate silver holder, which lit as she approached. She noticed two doors in the far wall. She walked over to one, noticing the rugs on the floor: a plush dark green under the bed, a stiff black one under the table and a red wool one under the couches and chairs.

The door she opened revealed a bathroom, bigger even than any she had seen at Hogwarts, even the Head Girl’s bathroom, which she had snuck into once during her fourth year, just to see what it was like. She closed the door and went to the other one. Her jaw dropped and tears prickled in her eyes. It was a nursery. As she stepped in, a fantastical forest mural seemed to paint itself on the walls. There was a dark mahogany crib and rocking chair. A matching changing table with all the trappings needed for a baby, and a small bookshelf in the corner. The whole room was carpeted with lush green wool rugs, perfect for a child learning to crawl.

“How does it know?” Clara whispered.

“The magic in these rooms is ancient, designed to respond to what the Lithra wants.” Abigail explained, standing in the doorway of the nursery. “I believe more will form as needed. There are plenty of bedrooms on this floor for children as well. And the magic of the house can easily add more if needed. Clara turned to Abigail and laughed.

“How many children do you think I’m going to have, Abigail?” She asked.

“I do remember a young girl telling me she was going to have sixteen children when she became a Lithra, so none of them would ever be lonely.” Abigail said, her eyes crinkling with emotion.

“I was _eight_ when I said that. I’d just read a book on how fertile Lithras are and that the most children a Lithra had ever had was twenty-five. _That’s a bit too much,_ I remember thinking, _sixteen would work._ I’d wished for a brother or sister for as long as I could remember, but the book mentioned the fertility struggles of Lithra carriers too. Still, I blamed my parents for not being able to give me a sibling.” Clara reminisced but then her face grew dark. “I don’t know how many children I’ll have.” She said, putting a hand on her slightly round stomach. “This is the farthest I’ve gotten. I thought before that maybe I was even more fertile than average Lithras, with the…triplets…but then I lost them…” Clara trailed off, looking down into the beautiful crib.

“Mistress Clara, did you lose triplets?” Abigail asked. “You couldn’t have been far along…” Clara nodded.

“The months after my birthday were good and bad. But I was attacked when I was just around fifteen weeks along. I’m only a week past that with this one.” She explained.

“I am so sorry, dear Mistress, to lose a child is the worst pain, and to lose three at once, I could not even imagine.” Abigail said, reaching for Clara’s hand and squeezing it.

“How are your children, Abigail?” Clara asked, wiping her eyes. “You had three last time I was here.”

“They are fine. Duncan is head cook now, and Tilly is in charge of the gardens. Layla is…well she helps me mostly. She has yet to find her place.” Abigail told her proudly.

“Layla was just a child last time I was here. She was always willing to play with me.” Clara remembered.

“Yes, she adored you. It had been awhile since we had a nice child in the house. Your mother was…a difficult person.” Abigail said, grimacing slightly. Clara sighed and nodded.

“Difficult is putting it mildly.” She said. “Now, which room next?” She added, straightening herself up and looking at Abigail.

“I believe the Library will take the most time, so we should head there next.” Abigail told her, taking her hand and aparating them away with a crack. They appeared outside a set of double doors, tall and important looking. Clara smiled. This had been her second favourite room as a child, after her Nana’s sitting room. She placed her hand on the door, feeling the power gather again, though not nearly as much as before. The door opened after a moment and she walked inside.

She remembered the room well, the rows of shelves, the little niches with tables and chairs, the comfortable window seats. It was larger than the Library at Hogwarts and nearly as big as the one at Estonia Manor. This reminded her of part of the reason she was here. She went over to the small table by the door. On it sat one book. She opened it and tapped it with her wand. She sighed.

“Sevvy isn’t going to like this. I’m not supposed to lose any blood. Hopefully we aren’t close enough to the front hall for him to smell it.” Clara muttered as she used her wand to draw a small amount of blood from her finger and let it fall on the open book.

“Your mate is a vampire.” Abigail said. Clara nodded absently, healing the cut quickly. “Good, vampires are extremely protective of their mates. The last Lithra who lived here, one of her mates was a vampire as well. My great grandmother said she had never seen anyone better cared for than her Mistress.” Abigail said. Clara couldn’t help but smile.

“Et ad hoc bibliotheca librorum qui pertinent omnes in sanguine meo, et ad me, sicut pleno iure meo sanguine Lithra.” She intoned, as her drop of blood disappeared into the blank page of the book. The room shuddered. Piles of books began to appear, sorting themselves onto expanding shelves.

“You summoned every book that belongs to you, as a Lithra?” Abigail asked, watching the dancing books in awe.

“I did. You know Latin?” Clara asked. Abigail smiled.

“Your Nana taught all the house-elves. Along with French, Spanish, German and a few others. She wanted us to be well-read and well-spoken, especially if we ever received foreign visitors, which your grandfather did sometimes, because of his inventions.” She told the girl. Clara smiled.

“That sounds like Nana. She never did do things by halves.” She said, fondly recalling the ever smiling woman who held her while she cried and taught her so much.

“There is another enchantment to undo here.” Abigail said after a moment. Clara nodded and sighed. She turned and walked along the stacks of shelves, avoiding the flying books, Abigail close behind. This was something she was dreading. Along the back wall of the library was a giant tapestry. Unlike a normal family tapestry, this one showed the lineage of all of the original sixteen Lithra families, but stopped when the Lithra gene was no longer present, whether or not that family continued.

This was part of the reason the lie about her Lithra grandmother dying in childbirth had worked so well. She _had_ been pregnant at the time she died, and the baby had died with her. The tapestry showed that. It showed all Lithra descendants, living or dead. But it had gone dormant during the lockdown. Clara’s name was there, under her parents’ but when Clara touched it, other names and portraits would appear, some of which she was dreading.

“Should we wait with this?” Abigail asked, as she noticed Clara’s distress. The girl shook her head.

“I need to do it.” She said, placing her hand on her own portrait. “Sapientia lignum, lignum vitae, semel iterumque ostendit veritatem.” She whispered, and watched as new lines, names and portraits appeared. Those of her mates appeared first, connected to hers through bonding lines. Then below, four small blank spots, with words underneath. She ran her fingers over the first three: unnamed female, never lived; unnamed female, never lived; unnamed male, never lived. Tears blurred her vision. “Never lived.” She whispered. “It sounds so cold.”

“The child you currently carry is there as well, Mistress. Unnamed female, yet to be born.” Abigail said gently, pointing up at the fourth spot.

“Yes, but these three will be here forever, reminding me of what I lost.” Clara whispered hoarsely. “And what if the same thing happens to her?” She added, biting her lip. Abigail took her hand and squeezed it again.

“I will do everything in my power to make sure you never lose another child, Mistress.” She said, smiling kindly at Clara, who gave her a wet smile in return.

“Thank you, Abigail.” She said, squeezing the house-elf’s hand in return.

“Good, now we have two more places to visit. One of them, I fear, will not be easy either. Your grandfather’s study and the gardens.” Abigail said, back to business. Clara nodded.

“Let’s do the gardens first. Leave Grandpa’s study for last.”

“As you wish, Mistress Clara.” And they were gone again.

They reappeared in the gardens. They looked as beautiful as ever.

“Tilly!” Abigail called. A slightly smaller house-elf appeared, obviously Abigail’s daughter.

“Yes, mother?” She asked, then turned and saw Clara. “Oh, Mistress Clara! Is it time to take the enchantments off the gardens?” She asked, bowing slightly. Clara smiled and nodded.

“Since you are in charge of the gardens, can you show me the place where the enchantments are thickest?” Clara asked, smiling at the little elf, who grinned happily and nodded.

“That would be Mistress Diana’s gazebo, Mistress Clara. This way.” Tilly said, leading Clara and Abigail through the gardens. Clara sighed as she looked over the flowers and trees her Nana had worked so hard to maintain. Her Nana loved flowers, and the gardens reflected her tastes. Lavender bushes grew between hydrangeas and roses. Tulip trees formed orderly rows and cherry trees lined the paths, their blossoms covering the ground. The gazebo itself was covered in creeping vines and roses. The light gray wood almost blended in with its surroundings. Clara climbed the steps, smiling as she remembered sitting out here with her Nana, reading, or learning, or just watching the garden. Her Nana’s chair was still there, with its light purple cushions and needlepoint pillows. The benches and the table were still there as well. And the reclining chair her grandfather had created so that he could comfortably join her Nana in the garden.

Clara stood in the center of the gazebo and closed her eyes. There was no door here to focus her magic. She had to feel for it. She took a deep breath and quieted her breathing. She listened until she could hear every sound in the garden. The rustling of the wind in the trees, the animals in the bushes, even the heartbeats of the two house-elves standing next to her. She stripped those away and listened for the magic, the gentle thrum of power that existed whenever an enchantment or ward was cast. Once she found it, she reached out with her mind and looked for the strongest point. It was right where she stood. She took another breath and delved deeper. There were other spells here she had to be careful not to undo, those that helped the garden and preserved the gazebo. She found the first one that felt wrong and pulled on it with her mind. It snapped and so did the other traps and lockdown enchantments. Power rushed through the garden, and then it settled. When she opened her eyes everything seemed more vibrant. The colours were deeper, the textures more defined. She smiled.

“Wow, Mistress Clara! You are so powerful!” Tilly gushed.

“I wasn’t—I mean—I didn’t really do much.” Clara said, looking down and blushing. Abigail shook her head.

“Don’t embarrass poor Mistress Clara, Tilly. Get back to your work now.” She said sternly. Tilly nodded empathetically and bowed to Clara, then disappeared. Abigail turned to Clara. “Shall we go to your grandfather’s office now?” She asked. Clara nodded and took her hand. They disappeared.

They reappeared outside a door that Clara recognized well. On it hung the needlepoint sign her Nana had made. It read: _Genius at Work_ , with a light bulb underneath it. Clara knew it was charmed so that if someone was in the office the light bulb would glow. It was not glowing now.

“This one is different. Not just any Lithra with Lynn blood can open it. It has to be you. Your grandfather put the enchantment on himself. It will only open for you.” Abigail explained. Clara swallowed and nodded. She placed her hand on the door, just below the sign. It glowed, but did not open.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, trying the handle and finding it still locked.

“You have to speak the password. He said you would know.” Abigail said. Clara racked her mind for something, anything. Then she remembered something that had happened when she was quite young, maybe six or seven.

\--Flashback--

Young Clara sat on the floor of her grandfather’s office, a toy horse in one hand, a book in the other.

“Grandpa George, what are you working on?” Clara asked, putting her book down. She stood and went to stand at her grandfather’s desk.

“Something to help your Nana and the house-elves in the kitchen. The muggles have so many uses for electricity that we use magic for, but magic relies on intent and concentration. I hope to create something they can leave to cook and not have to think much about it. With magic, it’s always gnawing at our power, unless we can anchor it to something. The muggles use fire, but that too is dangerous to leave unattended. They use electricity too, but I want to improve on it.” He explained, not looking up from the plans he was drawing.

“Why?” Clara asked. “If it works, why fix it?” Grandpa George laughed.

“There is always room for improvement, child.”

“Really?”

“Yes. That’s the key. Never stop improving on what already exists. There’s always a way to make something better, simpler, easier, more convenient. Time is precious, child. Making improvements saves time for the future.”

“So the improvements aren’t for you, Grandpa?”

“No, dear child, they are for you. And for your children. And I hope you will be able to make improvements for your children and their children after them.”

\--End flashback--

“There’s always room for improvement.” Clara whispered, laying her hand on the door again, remembering all those times her grandfather had repeated that to her. He was a Ravenclaw, and he thirsted for knowledge, and for new ways to do things.

The door swung open. Clara stepped inside, Abigail following close behind. She took in the room. It was as immaculate as ever. For all his genius, Grandpa George was a very neat and orderly person. It was because of this that she noticed the envelope right away. It sat on her grandfather’s desk. It simply said _Clara_ on it.

Clara stepped forward and picked it up. She opened it and removed the letter, and a necklace fell out as well. The letter was written in her grandfather’s neat, clear printing.

_Dearest Clara,_ it read,

_I wanted to give this to you in person on your sixteenth birthday. I wanted to be there for your inheritance. I know your parents were hard on you, and that coming here was your escape. I’m sorry if you lost it too soon. The necklace belonged to my great great grandmother, the last Lithra in the Lynn family. I know you will be a Lithra, so it is yours now. It is powerful, imbued with all sorts of protection spells and calming charms._

_There was so much more I wanted to teach you. But I don’t doubt you are already smarter than I ever was. And cunning too, my little snake. Your mother was so mad the day you were sorted. Your father too, after everything that happened to his parents. I hope you know the truth of how they died now. I wouldn’t want you to go into your adult life as a Lithra unprepared. It is not my place to tell you, but I hope someone does._

_I wish your parents had been kinder. I don’t know what happened to my daughter, where it went so wrong. They’re marriage was not a choice. Our laws are strict. Lithra carriers must marry other Lithra carriers, because we are nothing without our power. Your grandmother and I got lucky. Your parents did not. But you will be a Lithra; you will know a love we could only dream of._

_Be happy, child, and remember, there is always room for improvement._

_Love,_

_Grandpa George_

Clara smiled through the tears and put the letter aside. She picked up the necklace. It was an amethyst pendant on a silver chain. She slipped it over her head and instantly felt better. Her grandfather was right about the calming charms at least.

“I think it’s time to go back.” Clara said, wiping her eyes. Abigail nodded.

“Yes, I believe everything is just about ready for you to give them a tour, Mistress.” She said.

\--

As soon as Clara had left, Severus had begun to pace. He didn’t want to risk using the mental link to talk to Clara and distract her, since undoing enchantments was dangerous work.

When the house shuddered, he stopped, mid-step, glancing to the door that led out of the hall.

“Not to worry, Master Severus.” A young looking house-elf appeared in front of them. “Mother says Mistress Clara is very strong! In fact, she undid almost all the enchantments in one go!” She assured them. Severus turned to her.

“Your mother is Abigail, the head house-elf?” Severus asked. The little elf nodded enthusiastically.

“Oh yes. My name is Layla. I’ll be helping you settle in!” She told them. “Now, which trunks are heading to the master bedroom?” She asked. Severus indicated the four trunks. Layla nodded and snapped her fingers and the trunks disappeared. “Alright, we’re preparing two guest rooms for the ladies!”

“Just one.” Mags interrupted.

“Pardon?” Layla asked, confused.

“The two of us will share a room.” Hermione clarified. Layla looked flustered.

“Oh but there are plenty! But I suppose we could have another bed put in…”

“We’ll only need one bed.” Mags said, laughing a little.

“Just one? Oh…oh! I understand! Of course Mistresses! Of course!” Layla said, “And which bags are headed there?” She asked, brightly. Hermione smiled and handed her the two bags with the undetectable extension charms. Layla snapped her fingers again and the bags disappeared. “I’ll send the owls to the Owlry to get settled. It’s in the west tower, at the end on the functional wing.” She continued, snapping her fingers and sending the two owls away.

Just then the house shuddered again, not nearly as violently as before.

“I thought you said most of the enchantments broke the first time?” Harry asked Layla. The little house elf smiled.

“Most of them, Master Harry. That was one of the last big ones. Two more, I believe. Then you’ll get your tour, I promise.” Layla assured him, bouncing happily.

When Clara and Abigail finally returned, Severus was quick to wrap Clara up in his arms. He held her tight then held her at arm’s length, examining her. She smiled at him.

“You’ve been crying.” He said. She bit her lip.

“There were some…difficult parts.” She admitted. “But it’s done now.” She continued. Severus leaned down and kissed her.

“Are you alright now?” He asked. She smiled.

“I will be.” She said. He pulled her close again. She looked up at him. “I think it’s time for the tour.” She added.

Clara led the way, starting with what was referred to as the functional wing. Four stories, mostly sitting rooms, studies, workrooms and the like. At one end was the Owlry. And, taking up all four stories along one side, was the Library.

Clara took a deep breath before pushing open the carved doors for the second time that day. Most of their group gasped, but Hermione let out a delighted squeal, which caused Clara to smile widely.

“Hermione, come over here.” Clara said, going over to the table with the single blank book. Hermione followed her. Clara opened the book.

“This book is the guide to the library. All you have to do is tap your wand on the page and ask for something. It can be as specific as a book title or as vague as a topic. If it’s a topic it will list the books that match that topic. From there you can summon the book by tapping the title.” Clara told her. “Now, I already summoned every book to this library that belongs to me. Including all of the ones from my parents library, and any in the vaults belonging to the other families I have ties too.”

“Amazing.” Hermione murmured in awe. She reached for the book. Clara stopped her.

“Normally, only someone with Lynn blood can use the book. Now, my mates will be able to use it because they are bonded to me. But I will be able to make it so you can use it.” Clara explained, watching Hermione’s face fall and then rise again as she spoke.

“What do I need to do?” Hermione asked.

“Place your hand on the page.” Clara instructed, placing her hand on the other. “I, Clara Estonia, descendant of House Lynn, allow Hermione Jean Granger the use of the Lynn Library and all other Libraries I have access to.” The book glowed. Clara removed her hand and Hermione flung her arms around the girl.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you.” Hermione chanted, hugging Clara tightly.

“Of course, Hermione.” Clara said, returning the girl’s embrace. When they separated, Clara took a deep breath. “There’s something else you all should see. But it’s not exactly something good.” She said, making her way down the row of shelves, to the tapestry. Everyone stared at it in awe. It was Harry who noticed it first. He touched the empty spots.

“Never lived.” He murmured, much like Clara had.

“It updates itself.” She said. Severus stopped forward and pulled Clara into his arms.

“No wonder you were crying.” He whispered, kissing the top of her head. Clara gave a half smile.

“It wasn’t the first time today.” She said. “As I said, it wasn’t easy.” Severus held her tightly and she buried her face in his chest.

“I’m guessing there’s more of the house to see?” Severus asked after a few moments. Clara nodded.

“Yes, the family wing and the gardens.” She said, leading the way back out of the library.

They went to the gardens first, then to the family wing. It was also four floors. The first floor was small guest bedrooms, the second floor was larger guest bedrooms and the third floor was considered extended family bedrooms. This is where the house-elves had placed Mags and Hermione. The room was very nice, with its own on-suite bathroom. The top floor was where the family bedrooms were, including the master bedroom. Everyone was in awe of the room. Clara explained about the ancient Lithra magic. Then she revealed the nursery.

“Fantastical forest mural.” Draco said. He smiled at Clara. She smiled back.

\--

The first few days at the Manor were spent settling in. Hermione loved the Library. Clara spent a lot of time getting reacquainted with her childhood memories. Severus chose one of the workrooms in the functional wing to be his potions lab and got to work bringing up their stock of potions, especially the ones for Clara’s pregnancy.

Clara wrote to Andromeda after about a week. She invited her to come to the Manor. Hermione went with Harry’s invisibility cloak to pick her up from a designated spot and bring her back to the Manor. Clara waited outside with Mags to key her into the wards.

“Andromeda, these are my mates, Harry, Draco and Severus.” Clara introduced once they were inside. Draco looked slightly uncomfortable.

“Nephew, Mr Potter, Mr Snape, it’s very nice to meet you all. Clara has told me all about you.” Andromeda said, smiling. Clara decided to break the tension.

“I thought we could have lunch in the garden.” She said, leading the way. She had set up a table in her grandmother’s gazebo. After some small talk, Andromeda brought up the mind healer.

“I don’t know where you’d meet her, since you’re all technically fugitives now, but I can still arrange for you to see a mind healer.” She said. Severus nodded.

“I think it’s a good idea. If you trust this woman, we could bring her here. It is easy enough to exclude someone from the wards if we desire, and they can be obliviated if need be.” He said. Andromeda nodded.

“I would trust her with my life. And she is very discrete. Just let me know the time and date and I’ll bring her here.” She assured them. Clara smiled. Things were looking up for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might have spent too much time describing the house. Oh well. Oh and the translations for the latin phrases are: "I summon to this library all the books that belong to me or my blood, by my rights as a full blooded Lithra" and "Tree of wisdom, tree of life, once again show the truth". I just used google translate, so I'm sorry if they aren't very good. 
> 
> Next up, the actual mind healer appointments and possibly a surprise or two.


	11. The News of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara and her family learn what has been going on in their absence. Discussions are had and horrible truth revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter took so long. It was difficult to write. I made a decision I'm not sure people will like. Or rather, revealed that decision. I'm sorry if it upsets you. Anyway, read, review and enjoy parts of it!

It was a month before the first mind healer appointments took place. The Healer’s name was Jemma Simmons. Andromeda came bearing a stack of newspapers. The headlines were not encouraging, but she felt they needed to know. Healer Simmons said she simply wanted to observe today, so they sat in the informal dining room, talking and reading the papers while they waited for lunch.

“Skeeter and her stupid lies again.” Harry fumed, tossing aside the paper he was reading. Clara picked it up. She frowned at the headline: DEATH EATER KIDNAPS BOY WHO LIVED. The other headlines were similar, though some mentioned Clara, or Draco, or even Hermione and Mags. But there was one article which seemed to hurt even more. It wasn’t written by Skeeter, but it included various quotes from people at Hogwarts.

Ron Weasley had called Harry a traitor and Clara a slut. He called Draco and Severus controlling Death Eater bastards. He was saying that Clara and Mags had attacked him unprovoked. Many Gryffindors agreed with him.

Madam Pomphrey had accused Severus of lying about being Clara, Harry and Draco’s mate. She levelled charges of abuse and rape against him. She used the miscarriage as proof that he was not Clara’s mate, because it was well known that Lithras could only have children with their mates.

Dumbledore said that he had tried his best to protect his students but he had been mistaken in trusting Severus. He said he feared that Severus was bringing Clara to Voldemort.

Other students had varying different things to say about them. There was only one positive thing in the entire article. An odd quote from Luna Lovegood. _They are where they need to be._

“There’s something else.” Andromeda said, after a while. “Dumbledore’s dead.” Silence followed her words.

“How?” Clara asked, recovering from the shock first.

“The official story is he died in his sleep. Natural causes.” Andromeda elaborated, but then she grimaced. “But my daughter said it looked like he succumbed to a curse.”

“His hand.” Severus and Harry said at the same time. Clara recalled all the times Harry had come back after his lessons with Dumbledore and told them what he had learned.

“His hand?” Andromeda asked. Harry sighed.

“It was cursed by a ring. A horcrux.” He said. Andromeda went pale.

“A horcrux?” She asked. Harry nodded.

“Voldemort made several. I think his goal was seven, but I’m not sure how many he actually made.” He explained, ignoring the woman’s wince at Voldemort’s name. “Two have been destroyed, the ring; and diary, which I destroyed in my second year, when the Chamber of Secrets was opened.” By the end of his explanation, Andromeda looked like she was going to be sick.

“That’s why he came back?” She asked, after a few moments. Harry nodded.

“Who leads the Order now?” Severus asked. Andromeda sighed.

“Alastor Moody and Minerva McGonagall, for the most part. They are apparently claiming to be a democracy where everyone has a say in the decisions, but Dora says it’s mostly Moody, Minerva and Molly Weasley who make the choices. Minerva has asked Dora to ask me to join. I haven’t given an answer.” She said, looking down.

“Cut off one head and two more spring up in its place.” Clara muttered. Severus frowned.

“You’ve given this some thought, haven’t you, love?” He asked. Clara sighed, absently stroking her distended stomach.

“Of course I have. If I wanted to, I could probably kill them all. You don’t have that kind of power and _not_ think about it. But things get messy when Lithras choose sides.” She said, shaking her head.

“Things are already messy.” Andromeda said, looking resigned. “The Light is basically leaderless and the Dark is gaining ground. Many of the Light believe Harry to be their best chance, and those that don’t, think that Clara should save them.”

“The Light has done just as many terrible things as the Dark.” Clara bit out, her voice bitter. Andromeda nodded.

“You’re right. But sometimes we do terrible things for those we love.” She said, her voice soft. Clara looked up at her and gave a smile.

“I’m not saying I wouldn’t do terrible things to protect my family, but I wouldn’t call myself hero while doing it.” She said. Andromeda smiled.

“The best heroes don’t do what they do to be called heroes; they do what they do because they must, because they believe its right, for them, for their family, for what they believe in.” It was Healer Simmons who spoke. She had been quiet, just watching until then. “And if it’s hard, if it’s _dark,_ so be it. As long as you acknowledge those things, and understand _why_ you are doing something.”  She continued, looking at Clara. The girl blinked at her.

“When I think about getting involved, it always comes back to how much we’ve lost.” She said, not sure why she was saying it. “I lost my grandparents; Harry lost his parents and his godfather; Severus lost his mother and his childhood best friend; and Draco hasn’t seen his parents in more than a year. But more than this, we lost our childhoods, our innocence. My grandmother’s death took a toll on my father and he was never the same. My mother was forced into a marriage that turned her into a manipulative psychopath. Harry was forced to live with abusive relatives and Sevvy was abused by his father and neglected by his mother. He was forced by honour to become a Death Eater, and forced into the service of Dumbledore for trying to save someone he loved. Draco’s father was grooming him to be a bully, a Death Eater.” She went on, unable to stop herself, the words just pouring out. The tears too. “You know, nearly every memory I have in this house it a good one? The rest of my childhood, not so much. But here I was safe. Here I was loved. I lose sight of that sometimes. I lose sight of the good and see only the bad. And it hurts. It hurts so much. Sometimes it hurts so much I just want it to be over. But then I think maybe hurting someone else will take the pain away. If I could just get rid of Voldemort and Dumbledore, then we wouldn’t have to hurt anymore. But, my next thought is usually: _what if that’s not enough? What if I cut off one head and two more grow in its place, like a Hydra?_ And then I’m back at square one again. There will always be someone, always someone trying to hurt us because they want to and someone who hurts us trying to do what they think is right. And honestly, I couldn’t tell you which is which anymore.” She concluded, putting her head in her hands, her old headaches returning. Severus reached out and touched her knee comfortingly. She looked over at him and gave a small smile.

“That makes you incredibly wise, you know.” Healer Simmons said. “We all have our own motivations and trying to paint it as anything else is just lying to ourselves. Being able to recognize that there is no good answer is the first step to forgiving yourself. And that’s what you need to do. All of you. You have to forgive yourselves for the mistakes you have made and recognize that it was not all your fault. You need to give yourself permission to heal.” She went on, looking at each of them.

“And what about the things that are my fault?” It was Harry who spoke, looking on the verge of tears himself.

“We all make mistakes, Mr Potter, but in order to learn from them, to heal, to grow, we have to stop blaming ourselves for them. We are human, we fail, but we need to be able to pick up the pieces and move on, without damaging our minds or our bodies. I won’t pretend that it’s easy, but forgiveness is where you need to start. Forgive yourself for being fallible, for being human, for making the wrong choice. Then you learn and move forward and try not to make that mistake again. Sometimes it takes a few tries. And that’s okay too.” Healer Simmons told him.

 “But so many people have gotten hurt or killed because of me.” Harry said. “My parents were killed because Voldemort wanted to kill me. Sirius died because I fell for a trap set by Voldemort. Hermione and R-Ron followed me into countless situations over the years in which they both got hurt. Ginny nearly died. Neville and Luna followed me into a trap that nearly got us all killed. The DA was tortured and interrogated by Umbridge last year. It was all my fault.” He continued, stuttering slightly over his ex-best friend’s name. Hermione smiled at him sadly, because she knew the loss of Ron’s friendship had hurt him deeply.

“Blaming yourself is natural, especially for someone in your position, Mr Potter. But your parents and your godfather chose to protect you, after you were threatened. They loved you, and you cannot fault them for doing something for you that you would no doubt do to protect those you love. You are not to blame for their deaths, Voldemort is.” There was no fear in Healer Simmons voice when she said Voldemort’s name, though Andromeda still visibly winced every time it was said. The others were used to it, as Harry always used the name. “And as for your friends, they followed you because you clearly inspire loyalty. One of them followed you here at great risk to herself, becoming a wanted fugitive in the process. Don’t be ashamed by the loyalty and devotion you inspire, Mr Potter, it is an excellent quality to have, whether you are the Chosen One or not.”

“But they got hurt.” Harry said, biting his lip. Healer Simmons smiled.

“They may have, but did it stop them?” She asked. Harry shook his head, sharing a look with Hermione.

“Harry, I think you should tell her about Ron. Your mates deserve to know too.” She told him, though she looked unsure.

“What is she talking about, Harry?” Clara asked. Severus and Draco looked confused, since they thought they knew what had happened, but now realized that Harry had been very vague about the details. They remembered that around the time of his falling out with Ron had been the last time he had tried to kill himself, so maybe there was more to the story. Clearly Hermione knew there was. Harry took a deep breath.

“It was on my birthday last year. I came into my inheritance. It wasn’t painful, at least, not painful enough to wake me earlier than usual. I felt different in the morning, lighter, stronger. I had no idea. I learned later that my father’s family had Light Elf blood in them and that all the males in the Potter line for generations had been Light Elves, including my father. He hid it for the most part, but the policy at Hogwarts is to announce creature inheritances, so many people knew. Sirius probably would have told me, but he never got the chance.” Harry began, looking down at his feet. “Anyway, Hermione had told me I’d likely get a power boost on my sixteenth birthday, as non-creature wizards did, so I assumed that was why I felt stronger. But Ron noticed my ears.” He brushed back his hair, revealing the slightly pointed ears. “He freaked out, and t-tackled me. I’m sure his shout woke the rest of the Burrow, but we were in the attic. He only shouted the once. Then he covered my mouth with one hand and w-whispered that he was going to show me the only thing that pointy eared bitches were good for. Then he p-pulled down h-his pants and—and tried to pull down mine. That’s w-when Hermione and Ginny burst in. Ginny used a bat-bogey hex on Ron and he jumped back. Hermione comforted me until Mrs Weasley and Fleur came in. They were both very angry, when Hermione told them what happened. There was a lot of shouting that day. Fleur even gave up her room and stayed with Hermione and Ginny so I wouldn’t have to share with Ron anymore.” Harry was crying by the time he had finished. Severus and Draco looked livid while Clara rushed over and hugged Harry.

“Oh Harry.” She murmured, stroking his back.

“To lose a friendship is a horrible experience, but to lose it like that…” Healer Simmons shook her head. “I am so sorry Mr Potter.” She added. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, returning Clara’s embrace.

“Was it that night you tried to kill yourself, Harry?” Severus asked. Harry nodded.

“I thought maybe Ron was right. But when the cuts healed I remembered Hermione’s reaction. And Ginny’s. And Mrs Weasley’s. And Fleur’s. I realized that I hadn’t lost everyone. They helped keep Ron away from me for the rest of the summer. There were a few shouting matches, but he never touched me again.” Harry said, smiling over Clara’s shoulder at Hermione, who smiled back.

“I want you to understand there is nothing wrong with you, Mr Potter, or you Miss Estonia. Our emotional initial responses to situations aren’t always ideal, but you just have to step back and take a look at the situation through a different lens. I can help you do that, if you let me.” Healer Simmons said kindly.

“Thank you, Healer Simmons; I’d like that very much.” Clara said and Harry nodded.

\--

Harry’s birthday brought with it another issue. They needed to get to Gringotts to sort out his lordships, and other matters. Clara needed to visit as well, since Lithras came of age at sixteen, when they went through their inheritance, instead of seventeen like most other wizards and creatures.

Now, being at the bank would not be an issue, since in the eyes of the goblins they had committed no crimes. But if anyone even remotely associated with Voldemort or the Order spotted them they could be in danger.

Clara brought all of this up three days before Harry’s birthday. Severus was very against the whole thing but Andromeda, who was visiting, brought up an excellent point.

“He only has ten days following his birthday to claim the Black Lordship or it passes to my sister.” She said.

“Which sister?” Clara asked, unsure which Black sister was the eldest. Draco grimaced.

“Bellatrix.” He and Andromeda said at the same time. Severus sighed.

“Essentially giving all the wealth and power of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black to Voldemort.” Clara said. Draco nodded.

“Would all of us need to go?” Harry asked. Clara shook her head.

“Just you and me, really, but I think we should all go. Even Mags and Hermione. But if any of them know anything about Harry’s entitlements, they’ll be waiting for us. We need outside help. People in both camps that we know we can trust, at the very least not to turn us in. It will be nearly impossible for all of us to go otherwise, since we only have one invisibility cloak and they’ll be on the lookout for disillusionment charms and glamours. Polyjuice might work, but I can’t take it while pregnant and it would be counterproductive for what we need to do at the bank.” She mused.

“We can trust Luna for sure, and probably her father as well. Maybe Fleur? I would say Mrs Weasley too, but she would never believe I was actually safe and would want to take me back to the Order. Ginny might be convinced though, the twins as well. Charlie and Bill are potential allies as well. Remus wants to protect me, but since Sirius’ death he hasn’t fully trusted the Order so he would be good as well. He doesn’t like Sev much though.” Harry said, listing those he knew to be loyal to him over the Order, or more easily swayed to their side.

“My Mother would help us, if she could, but the Dark Lord may suspect her, if she suddenly disappears for a bunch of clandestine meetings.” Draco said, looking sad.

“Your mother is a Slytherin, Draco; she knows how to pass unnoticed. And even if the Dark Lord did suspect, she is a highly accomplished Occlumens.” Severus assured him. He looked thoughtful. “Harry, the Weasley twins have a joke shop in Diagon Alley, yes?” He asked. Harry nodded. “Miss Granger, you will take the cloak and speak to the twins. If their siblings, other than Ronald, can be trusted, ask them to meet us at the shop, along with Miss Delacour and Miss Lovegood. If they agree, come back here and we will all go meet them. I have some Polyjuice, which we will take. Clara will be under the cloak.” Severus decided. Then he turned back to Draco. “Draco, you will write to your mother. In case it is intercepted, she will meet us elsewhere, and be brought to the joke shop.” He finished.

“Who will meet her, in case it turns out to be a trap?” Draco asked.

“I will.” It was Andromeda who spoke. Everyone turned to look at her.

“You don’t have to—,” Clara began. Andromeda cut her off.

“Yes I do. We can’t risk any of you getting captured, especially by the Death Eaters.” She said firmly.

“Thank you!” Clara said, throwing her arms around the healer.

“Of course. You are family.” Andromeda assured her, returning the hug and smiling.

\--

Hermione apparated to one of the lesser known apparation points in Diagon Alley to avoid the crowds. She swiftly made her way to Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. She pulled the invisibility cloak tight around her. She paused outside the shop, took a deep breath, then pushed open the door. It was somewhat crowded, being late July with summer break in full swing. She spotted Fred and George on one of the upper levels of the shop. She made her way up.

“Psst, Fred, George, I need to talk to you.” She said, once she was standing next to them. They both turned to look at where she was standing. She still wore the cloak.

“ _Hermione?_ ” They whispered together.

“You’re under Harry’s cloak, right?” One twin asked. She thought it was Fred.

“Come into the back room.” George added, leading the way through a door.

 

 

Once they were inside and the door locked behind them, Hermione took off the cloak. Both twins hugged her.

“We were so worried about you guys!” They said together. Hermione smiled and returned the hug.

“Is Harry alright?” Fred asked once they let her go. Hermione nodded.

“Where did you guys go?” George asked. Hermione sighed.

“I can’t tell you guys everything yet, but we are safe. All of us. The papers are lying about pretty much everything.” She told them.

“We figured that. I can’t believe Ron would act like that. I mean I know they fought last summer, but I always figured it was just Ron being jealous, just because Harry was a creature and he wasn’t.” Fred said, referencing the Drakon blood that ran in the Weasley family. Only Charlie and Ginny had presented. Drakons were shape shifters with an affinity for Dragons and other lizards. Hermione shook her head.

“Your mother and sister didn’t tell you what actually happened, did they?” She asked. They shook their heads.

“Why? Was it worse?” George asked. Hermione nodded.

“Much worse. No one will be forgiving Ron any time soon.” She said, with some malice.

“We did wonder why Mum was so mad.” The twins said together.

“I guess it’s one of those things you can’t tell us?” Fred asked. Hermione nodded.

“It’s not really my place to say.” She said. They nodded.

“So, why are you here, Hermione?” George asked.

“Harry and his mates need your help. But we can’t risk them being captured, either by Voldemort, or by the Order.” She said, and waited with baited breath for their answer.

“The Order is a disaster since Dumbledore died. Apparently he only told them that Harry would know what to do. All of them except Remus and for some reason Tonks are convinced that Harry is dead. Killed by Voldemort. Remus insists that even if Snape isn’t actually one of Harry’s mates, there’s no way he’d bring him to old Moldyshorts.” Fred said.

“And Tonks just keeps insisting that all of you guys are safe but she can’t tell anyone how she knows it or why.” George added.

“So we won’t turn them in. Rumour has it the Lithra was pregnant again when they left. At least that’s what Dumbledore told the Order before he died.” Fred concluded.

“So he did guess about Clara.” Hermione mused. The twins grinned.

“So she is pregnant? Harry’s going to be a father?” George asked. Hermione smiled.

“I believe Harry is going to be called Papa.” She said. The twins laughed.

“That poor kid. Having three fathers and a mother is probably going to be confusing.” Fred said. Hermione laughed.

“I think she’ll be just fine. It’s not that unusual, from what I’ve read.” She said.

“Not among magical creatures, no.” George conceded.

“So what kind of help does he need?” Fred asked.

“We need more allies, ones that won’t turn us over to either Voldemort or the Order. There are things we need to do.” Hermione explained. “Harry was hoping that you guys, and Ginny and Fleur and Luna, would help. And maybe even Bill and Charlie. And Remus too.” She added.

“Of course. You need a meeting place. We can get them here. None of them are particularly pleased with the Order. And it turns out that Ginny and Luna are mates, so they will be even more likely to help.” George surmised.  Hermione nodded, then she frowned.

“Ginny and Luna are mates? When did that happen?” She asked.

“Apparently Ginny has known since her birthday last year, but it took ages for her to work up the courage to talk to Luna about it. Although Luna knew all along and was waiting for Ginny to make a move.”  Fred explained, laughing. Hermione smiled.

“I didn’t even know Ginny liked girls.” She said, shaking her head.

“The gay without a gaydar. Pitiful.” George said, shaking his head, laughing. Hermione mock glared at him.

“How did you know? And how do you know that term? It’s a muggle term.” She asked.

“You were not particularly discrete when you started seeing that cute Slytherin. And we are quite well versed in muggle euphemisms. I may have gotten a television to work in our apartment.” Fred told her, tipping an imaginary hat. Hermione smiled.

“We have Muggle Telly, too. Your dad would love the house we’re staying in.” She said, thinking of all the electronic gadgets that Clara’s grandfather had left. One of the house-elves was in charge of maintaining them. “So, when do you think you can get everyone together?” She asked.

“Later today, easily. Everyone is staying at the Burrow. They are more loyal to Harry than the Order at this point.” George said.

“None of them trust Moody much. He’s a bit…fanatical. They’ll be willing to help Harry with whatever he needs.” Fred agreed. Hermione sighed in relief.

“Good. There’s going to be two other people coming. I need their word that they won’t start a fight with them. One of them they may not like.” She added, thinking of Andromeda and Narcissa.

“We’ll make sure no one does anything stupid.” The twins said together. Hermione smiled.

“Good. We’ll be polyjuiced when we come back. I don’t know who as yet. We need a code word or phrase.” She added. Then she smiled. “It can be Dumblefuck.” Both twins burst out laughing.

“Merlin’s saggy ball sack, who came up with that?” George asked, when he could breathe.

“Mags.” Hermione said, proudly.

“The Slytherin cutie? Nice. I like her.” Fred said, grinning. Hermione grinned back.

“So do I.” She said.

\--

Narcissa sat in a secluded corner of the Leaky Cauldron. She had received a letter from her son earlier. She knew it was short because he feared it might be intercepted, but it hadn’t been. He’d asked to meet her here. At noon. It was quarter past now. She began to worry that he would not be coming.

“Hello, sister.” Came a familiar voice as someone sat down across from her.

“Andromeda?” She asked in disbelief.  

“Yes, Cissa, it’s me.” The older woman said, smiling at her sister. “Draco sent me.”

“What? How?” Narcissa asked, her confusion carefully hidden behind a passive mask.

“I’m the personal healer to one of his mates.” Andromeda replied.

“The Lithra.” Narcissa said, nodding. “A coincidence, then? Since you happen to be the best creature healer in the country, possibly the world, and my son is mated to the only Lithra?”

“I didn’t know you kept up with my accomplishments, Cissa.”

“Of course I did, Dromeda. It wasn’t my choice to disown you.” Narcissa said. “So will I be having a grandchild any time soon? The miscarriage was all over the papers, but if she needed a personal healer, I can only assume she’s pregnant again. It would explain the disappearance as well.” She went on.

“A granddaughter. Clara, the Lithra, is about twenty-seven weeks along now.” Andromeda told her. “I can take you to meet them later. But it won’t just be them. There will be others. Others you might consider enemies. But they will support Draco and his mates. This isn’t about sides anymore, Narcissa, it’s about survival.”

“I don’t particularly agree with the current leadership of either side. It’s always been about survival for me. My survival and my son’s. If working with these people helps Draco, then I will work with them.” Narcissa said, nonchalantly. Andromeda smiled.

\--

Clara shifted uncomfortably under the cloak. They were lucky no one was near the apparation point when they arrived, otherwise they would have been treated to the odd sight of a floating head vomiting. Severus had handed her a nausea potion and hastily pulled up the hood.

Of course, the nausea wasn’t the only reason why she was uncomfortable. The strangers’ hair that Hermione had collected meant all her family and friends looked different. She was happy that they were using a variant of Polyjuice that only lasted twenty minutes instead of the full hour. They would take more when they left, but they felt it best if they met with their potential allies as themselves.

Clara followed the group silently. Once they reached Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, Hermione, in her polyjuiced disguise, went up to one of the Weasley twins and simply said, “Dumblefuck.”

Both twins sniggered and opened a door, ushering them all inside. Clara entered last, closing the door behind her. She removed the cloak as one of the twins spelled the door. Clara looked around the room. She recognized Ginny and Luna instantly. She knew Fleur Delacour and Remus Lupin as well. The only two she didn’t recognize were two older red heads, who she assumed were Charlie and Bill Weasley. Andromeda was there as well, along with Narcissa Malfoy.

The Polyjuice began to wear off and there was a lot of hugging and crying. Then the newcomers seemed to all turn their attention to her and Clara felt a bit self-conscious. Ginny and Luna each gave her a big hug, gushing over her rather large stomach. Fleur came up and kissed her cheeks, asking to touch her stomach. Clara nodded and Fleur gave a blinding smile, placing one hand on her belly. She was rewarded with a kick against her hand.

“A strong one.” She said. “Good.”

Narcissa approached her next.

“It is so lovely to meet you, Clara.” She said, pulling the Lithra into her arms. Clara smiled.

“It’s lovely to meet you too, Mrs Malfoy.” She said, returning the older woman’s embrace.

“Oh please, call me Narcissa. Now tell me, how is my granddaughter? Healthy? Not giving you too much trouble, I hope?” Narcissa insisted, pulling back to place both hands on Clara’s bump. Clara smiled.

“Just a bit of morning sickness. Andromeda says she’s perfectly healthy.” Clara said, pulling the most recent picture from her pocket. “Here, this was taken about two weeks ago.” She said, handing the picture to Narcissa, who accepted the picture, looking at it in awe.

“Oh, she’s beautiful.” Narcissa said softly. “I remember when you were this small, Draco. You kicked me something awful. And I think you spent the last few weeks sitting on my bladder.” She said, glancing over at her son.

“Mother…” Draco said exasperatedly, going red. Clara laughed.

“Harry, what did you need our help with?” Remus asked, drawing everyone’s attention back to the problem at hand.

“First, could someone get me a chair?” Clara asked, swaying slightly. One of the twins nodded and conjured a chair for her, which she collapsed into gratefully. “Sorry, standing too long makes me light-headed.” She said. Severus stood behind her, with his hands on her shoulders while Harry and Draco perched on the arms of the chair.

“Perhaps we should all sit. We may be here a while.” Andromeda suggested. Both twins nodded and conjured enough chairs for everyone. Severus, Harry and Draco stayed where they were, and the twins seemed to guess they would and hadn’t even conjured chairs for them.

“Harry?” Remus prompted. Harry gulped.

“I think Clara should explain.” He said, looking down at her. She smiled.

“The simple version is we need to get to Gringotts. Without anyone outside this room knowing. Harry and I need to sort out our lordships. Harry’s are far more important than mine. The problem is, we know both the Order and the Death Eaters are watching the Alley, especially the bank. We can’t risk any of us getting caught, be either side.” Clara explained.

“So you really do want to be neutral? Even you, Harry, after everything?” Bill Weasley asked. Harry nodded.

“I’m sick of being a pawn, a weapon. And this war is as unlikely to end with Voldemort’s death as it did with Dumbledore’s. I won’t stand against anyone who wants to fight, but I’m done. At least in the sense Dumbledore wanted. I don’t intend to make it easier for Voldemort to do any more damage. That’s why I need to go to Gringotts. I need to claim the Black Lordship. Very soon.” Harry said firmly.

“Cousin Sirius made you his heir.” Narcissa said. Harry nodded, even though it wasn’t a question. “If you don’t claim it in time it will go to…” She trailed off, looking at her sister, hints of fear coming through her passive mask.

“Bellatrix.” Andromeda confirmed. “Since Father disowned me.”

“Well, we can’t have that. She would hand everything to the Dark Lord and our house would fall farther than it already has.” Narcissa said, shaking her head. “Whatever I can do to help, Mr Potter, please let me know.”

“We need a distraction.” It was Hermione who spoke. “On Harry’s birthday, we need to be able to get into the bank without being noticed, without having to use Polyjuice or glamours. In order to do that, the guards set in the Alley and the bank, from both sides, need to be sufficiently distracted until we are safe with the goblin account managers.” She went on.

“I can help with part of that. I know the Order’s guard schedule for the Alley and the bank. So you’ll know who needs distracting.” Charlie spoke up for the first time.

“Everyone knows the schedule of guards for Harry’s birthday!” Ginny snapped, the air around her heating up. “They are putting _Ronald_ in the bank! Mum begged them not to, but apparently Moody’s been using _legilimency_.” She went on.

“They showed everyone what happened on Harry’s birthday last year. There was a lot of shouting.” Luna said, sadly. Harry’s eyes widened and he nearly fell off the arm of Clara’s chair. He would have if Severus hadn’t caught him. He was shaking.

“What?” The twins asked together, confused.

“We weren’t there for that.” One twin continued.

“They don’t trust you two. Or Moody doesn’t.” Charlie said.

“So we’re the only ones who _don’t_ know what happened?” The other twin fumed.

“They wouldn’t show me either.” Remus said. “Alastor says I’m too emotionally attached to Harry and he doesn’t want to have to deal with an out of control werewolf. That does not inspire much confidence.”

“Ronald has been hiding in his room ever since they showed it. He only hangs out with Moody. Every time McGonagall sees him she screams Scottish profanities at him. It’s almost hilarious.” Ginny said, a half smile on her face.

“Are you going to tell us? Or leave us in suspense?” One of the twins asked.

“It’s Harry’s choice to tell you or not. Do not take that choice away again.” Severus spoke for the first time since the meeting had started. He had one arm holding the shaking Harry in place.

“Can we just forget about it, please?” Harry begged. Remus narrowed his eyes.

“Enough, we have more important things to deal with.” Clara said trying to dispel Harry’s discomfort and get back to the issue at hand.

It took nearly an hour for the details of the plan to come together. There was a lot of arguing about particulars and last minute additions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, bunch of characters making their appearances. I know some of you wanted a reconciliation with Ron. That will not happen. I know I only hinted at a fight previously, but this is what I had decided happened long before it was revealed. Now we face a problem. Eventually they will decide that since no one else knows about Voldemort's horcruxes, they have to do something about him. It will be a constant dilemma, they will eventually realize, as the Hydra analogy will probably prove true a few more times before the end of the story. I realized early on that staying neutral wasn't a good option for them. They will realize it too, but it doesn't mean they will pick a side either. You'll just have to wait and see.
> 
> Up next, Harry's birthday, the Gringotts visit, and possibly an extra surprise.


	12. Chapter 11: Gringotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to Gringotts is made. Unexpected things are discovered, lordships are claimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this isn't as long as previous chapters, but I felt like this was the right place to cut it off. It's not too short, over 3000 words. I delved into what I call my 'Gringotts bag of tricks' and pulled out a few I thought would work. Most of my Harry Potter stories end up at Gringotts one way or another. If you've read my other stories, you may find this similar, mostly because I feel this is how Gringotts works. This chapter is not my best, but I think you'll like the next one. Read, review and enjoy!

The days leading up to Harry’s birthday and their visit to Gringotts were very stressful. Clara actually had a full on mental breakdown the day before. But the plan was in place. It was dangerous, but they had agreed it was the only way. Or at least the best way.

It started with a deception. Narcissa convinced Lucius to accompany her to Knockturn Alley. When they arrived she cast a silent confundus on one of the Death Eaters keeping watch in Diagon Alley. When Lucius noticed the man slacking on his job, he immediately confronted him.

This was the signal. Charlie and Bill, polyjuiced as strangers, attacked the Death Eaters. The actual Order guards joined the fight. Their other allies, also polyjuiced, kept both sides busy as reinforcements arrived. In the confusion, having been hidden in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, their group, wearing heavy cloaks, made their way quickly to Gringotts. Their allies made sure no one from either side spotted them.

But getting into the bank was the easy part. Narcissa had informed them that there would only be Death Eaters in the Alley and not in the bank itself. But there was another problem in the bank. Ron Weasley. There had been a lot of arguments as to the fate of Ronald Weasley. In the end the choice had simply been to put off the majority of any confrontation. Of course, things never go as planned.

The plan had been to stun him and bring him with them back to Lynn Manor.  They would hold him there until they could decide what to do. The only issue with that would be the wards. But of course, Hermione had come up with a solution. They had changed the wards on one of the first floor guest rooms. If Abigail brought him directly there he would be fine.

“They said you’d come today.” Weasley said as they entered the bank. Clara put her hand comfortingly on Harry’s arm, as he had begun to shake. There was not supposed to be a confrontation. According to both Harry and Hermione, Weasley was not great in a duel. But it seemed Moody had been training him. He was able to shield against stunners sent by Severus, Draco and Hermione.

“Been practicing, Weasel?” Draco asked, irritated, throwing another stunner at him. It was blocked once more.  

“Actually yes. Apparently without a nagging bookworm and pointy-eared boy-who-lived, I’m actually pretty good at spellwork.” Weasley taunted. The duel raged on. Harry and Mags pulled out their wands, joining in. Only Clara stood back. All the other patrons had fled and the goblins simply looked on in disinterest. Moody stepped out of the shadows, wand aimed at Clara. Severus saw him just in time and blocked the spell. But Clara had had enough.

“ENOUGH!” She shouted, not bothering with her wand. Moody raised his wand again, aiming at Severus this time. Flames shot from one of the large braziers on the wall and engulfed Moody. He screamed in agony as he was burned alive, his wand falling to the floor and turning to dust. The duel stopped and everyone stared at him. Soon nothing was left but a pile of ash and charred bone. Clara fell to her knees. Hermione used the distraction to stun Weasley. She called for Abigail and the house-elf came and took the boy away.

“Clara, love, are you alright?” Severus asked, crouching next to her.

“I just killed someone, Sevvy.” She whispered, her voice cracking. Severus pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her.

“You killed someone who was trying to hurt you, to hurt all of us. It was self-defence.” He told her, stroking her back soothingly. She sobbed into his chest. A goblin approached them.

“If this nonsense is over, I believe Lady Estonia and Lord Potter have business that needs attending to?” He asked, motioning for them the follow him.  The group, looking somewhat worse for wear, followed the goblin wordlessly. They were led to a small conference room. Another goblin awaited them.

“Sit, we have much to do and time is money.” The seated goblin said shortly, as the other goblin left and the group sat down. “My name is Ironfoot. I am an account manager first class. I have been assigned to your accounts. Combined, the people in this room are the wealthiest clients at Gringotts.” The goblin explained.

“You mean just Harry and Clara?” Severus asked.

“No, Lord Prince, you are quite wealthy as well, though your lordship was never official claimed.” Ironfoot told him.

“But, my mother was disowned, how can I be Lord Prince?” Severus asked, frowning.

“Your mother was disowned, yes, but you were not. You are the last of the Prince bloodline, thus the title passes to you.” The goblin told him with a shrug. “But that will be explained later, we have much to discuss.” Ironfoot went on, pulling out six sheets of parchment from a pile in front of him and standing to place one in front of each person. “First, heritage tests must be done.” Hermione frowned.

“But I’m a muggleborn, why would you need to perform a heritage test on me?” She asked. Ironfoot gave a toothy grin.

“All will be explained in due time, Lady Granger.” He said, then pulled out a small dagger, with runes carved into the blade and hilt. “One drop of blood on the parchment will suffice.” He took their hands one by one and pricked their fingers, letting a drop fall on the parchment.

The tops of the parchments simply stated their full names and their species. For Hermione and Mags the species line simply said _Witch_. Hermione gasped as she stared at the rest of the page. Next her parents were listed, then her grandparents. Her parents had the word _Muggle_ next to their names, but her grandparents on her father’s side were different. Her grandmother was Muggle but it appeared her grandfather was a squib.

“Lord Hector Granger came to us when his only son was discovered to be a squib and amended his Will. His title, lands and possessions were to be held in trust until there was a magical descendant. His non-magical descendants were to receive a yearly stipend, but would have no claim over the lands or title or the majority of the wealth.” Ironfoot explained. Hermione looked down as more lines began to form.

_Titles: Lady Granger, Lady Ravenclaw, Lady LeFay_

_Title Properties: Granger Manor, Ravenclaw Castle, LeFay Castle_

_Lesser Properties: Granger Gardens, Townhome in London, Townhome in Paris, Granger Isle, Isle of Wisdom_

_Other Properties: One Quarter Ownership of Hogwarts Castle and Grounds_

_Vaults: 3, 6, 422, 2088_

Hermione stared blankly at the page. Harry, sitting next to her, leaned over, not having looked at his yet. His eyes went wide.

“You’re descended from Ravenclaw? Cool.” He said. Everyone else blinked.

“She is, yes. And from Morgana LeFay. One of the bank’s wealthiest clients in her own right.” Ironfoot confirmed. Harry looked at his next. There were no family surprises but the rest was far more than he imagined.

_Titles: Lord Potter, Lord Black, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slytherin*, Lord Peverell*_

_Title Properties: Potter Manor, Black Manor, Gryffindor Castle, Slytherin Castle, Peverell Estate_

_Lesser Properties: Potter London Townhome, Potter Paris Townhome, Potter Cottage, 12 Grimmauld Place, Black Cottage, Lesser Black Manor, Place Noir, Gaunt Shack, Riddle Manor, Peverell Cottage_

_Other Properties: One Half Ownership of Hogwarts Castle and Grounds_

_Vaults: 4, 5, 8, 9, 10, 107, 205, 657, 713, 844_

_*Note: Slytherin Lordship obtained by conquest. Peverell Lordship obtained by blood and conquest._

“But Voldemort has returned, wouldn’t he be Lord Slytherin? And I guess Peverell too?” Harry asked. Ironfoot shook his head.

“When you defeated him as a youngling, all he owned passed to you, nothing but your death, or if you choose to, can change that.” He explained. Clara looked at hers next, though she knew she would have many titles, she was unprepared for how many.

_Lithra Titles: Lady Estonia, Lady Lynn, Lady Vale, Lady Forsyth_

_Titles: Lady Lavigne, Lady DuPont, Lady Pendragon_

_Lithra Properties: Estonia Manor, Lynn Manor, Vale Manor, Forsyth Manor_

_Title Properties: Lavigne House, DuPont House, Castle Pendragon_

_Lesser Properties: Pendragon Island_

_Vaults: 2, 51, 52, 55, 57, 326, 330, 350, 625_

“Hmm, I did wonder which titles I’d end up with, aside from the obvious, of course. I’d have to double check the Family Tree to see exactly how I ended up with each. Pendragon is a surprise though.” Clara mused.

“The last descendant of House Pendragon was one of your paternal grandparents, though they were unaware of the connection.” Ironfoot provided helpfully. There were no surprises on Draco’s parchment. It simply stated he was Heir Malfoy and that he had access to his trust vault. But Mags actually started laughing when she looked at hers.

_Titles: Heir Lane, Lady Emrys_

_Title Properties: Emrys Castle_

_Vaults: 1, 750_

Hermione leaned over. Her jaw dropped.

“You’re descended from _Merlin_?” She asked with a gasp. Clara looked up, as did the others.

“It seems so.” Mags said when she had regained her composure. “But wouldn’t that mean one of my parents would hold the title?” She asked.

“No. They aren’t even aware.” Ironfoot said. “The bloodline is through your mother, but she doesn’t qualify to claim the title. You do.” He continued.

“Why?” Hermione asked.

“Magic. It chose Lady Magdalene to be Lady Emrys. It has not chosen a Lord or Lady in thousands of years.” Ironfoot explained. Mags smiled.

“Awesome!” She said. The goblin rolled his eyes and looked at Severus, who was quietly reading his parchment.

_Title: Lord Prince_

_Title Property: Prince Manor_

_Lesser Properties: Spinner’s End, Prince Cottage_

_Vaults: 215, 1596_

“If everyone has read their parchments, the next step is the claiming of the titles.” Ironfoot said after a moment. Everyone nodded. The goblin brought out five small bags.

“Heir Malfoy was presented with his Heir ring at age eleven, as is tradition, and has no lordships to claim, so there will be no rings for him. Lady Estonia and Lady Emrys already have their Heir rings. Lady Estonia’s will return to the vault, to be presented to her heir when they turn eleven, and Lady Emrys will retain her Lane Heir ring.” Ironfoot began, opening the first bag.

“Lady Estonia, I now present you with the Estonia Ring.” The goblin said, in an official voice, holding out a gold ring with a blue stone. Clara accepted the ring and placed it on her right index finger. It glowed briefly.

“I accept the Estonia Ring, acknowledging my ladyship and all the responsibilities and rights that accompany it.” She said, having practiced for this moment. The ring glowed once more, and the stone went from a dark blue to a lighter one, waves of colour moving within it constantly.

“Lady Lynn, I now present you with the Lynn Ring.” Ironfoot said, pulling another ring from the bag. It was also gold, but had a purple stone. He handed it to her as well. It glowed as she put it on the same finger. It combined with the other ring, the stones settling next to each other.

“I accept the Lynn Ring, acknowledging my ladyship and all the responsibilities and rights that accompany it.” She said, and the purple stone glowed and lightened, colours swirling in it as well.

The process repeated for the Vale and Forsyth Rings, except their stones were yellow and green. The Lavigne, DuPont and Pendragon Rings went onto her left index finger, combining as well. The end result was a bronze ring with white diamond, a black diamond and a ruby.

“Lady Granger, I now present you with the Granger Ring.” Ironfoot said, opening the second bag and handing a silver ring with an onyx stone to Hermione.

“I accept the Granger Ring, acknowledging my ladyship and all the responsibilities and rights that accompany it.” Hermione said, copying Clara. The process was repeated for the Ravenclaw and LeFay rings. In the end she had a silver ring with an onyx, a sapphire and a black opal on her right index finger.

“Lord Prince, I now present you with the Prince Ring.” Ironfoot said, opening the third bag and handing the silver ring with a black diamond to Severus.

“I accept the Prince Ring, acknowledging my lordship and all the responsibilities and rights that accompany it.” He said, slipping the ring onto his right index finger.

Mags was next. The Emrys Ring was plain, a thin bronze band. She placed it on her right index finger and repeated the words. Harry went last. Ironfoot opened the final bag.

The Potter Ring was gold, with a yellow topaz stone. It combined with the Gryffindor Ring, which was also gold, but with a ruby, to sit on his right index finger. On his left index finger went the Black Ring and the Slytherin Ring. Both were silver, and when combined a black diamond and an emerald sat next to each other on the band.

Once the Lordship rings were claimed, Ironfoot went back to his stack of papers. He pulled out a large file and handed it to Harry.

“This file contains a full inventory of your vaults, all the information about your properties, and a list of investments and ongoing transactions. There were some issues with Dumbledore removing money from your vaults, but all transactions authorized by him have been stopped and an investigation is under way.” He explained. Harry frowned.

“Of course he’s been stealing from me.” He muttered. Ironfoot nodded. He pulled out another large file and handed it to Clara. Two smaller files went to Mags and Severus and a medium sized one for Hermione.

“Most of this can be dealt with later. But we do have a few more issues. There are several Wills of those deceased in which there are bequeathals for one or more of you. It seems the Will of Lily and James Potter was sealed and not adhered to. Unfortunately, most of the bequeathals and requests held within can no longer be honoured, but they did leave a letter for you, Lord Potter. There is one for you as well, Lord Prince.” Ironfoot went on, pulling two folded parchments from his pile. He handed one to Harry and one to Severus. He gave them a few minutes to read the letters. Both of them were crying by the end.

“You said there were other bequeathals?” Clara asked, squeezing Severus’ hand. Ironfoot nodded. He pulled out a few more parchments.

“The Will of Sirius Black also needs to be executed. The majority of it has already been executed, since Lord Potter claimed the Black Lordship. There are a few bequeathals that need Lord Potter’s approval.” He handed Harry a piece of parchment.

“Oh, he just left some money and property to Remus. That’s fine. Approved.” He said, handing the parchment back to Ironfoot. The goblin nodded.

“The final bequeathals come from Albus Dumbledore. He has left two items for Lord Potter. The snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match and the Sword of Gryffindor. Unfortunately, the Order of the Phoenix illegally obtained these items and are withholding them from us. We have been unable to distribute any of the bequeathals in Dumbledore’s Will, as the Order has seized all of his possessions that were not in his vault.” He told them, looking somewhat angry.

“Why would he leave me a snitch and a sword?” Harry asked, confused.

“It probably has something to do with defeating Voldemort.” Hermione suggested. Severus nodded.

“There are few ways to destroy a Horcrux. Dumbledore used the sword to destroy the ring.” He said. Hermione’s eyes widened in realization.

“Goblin-made weapons only imbibe that which makes them stronger. Basilisk venom. When Harry used the sword to kill the Basilisk it became imbued with the venom. That’s why it can destroy Horcruxes.” She said. Harry frowned.

“But we don’t even know where the Horcruxes are. And the Order has the sword. We couldn’t destroy them if we wanted to.” He said.

“Do you want to, Harry? Is this something you think we should do?” Clara asked. Harry sighed.

“I don’t know.” He said honestly. He’d obviously been thinking about it, just as Clara had.

“That is all the business I am aware of. Any questions or further requests?” Ironfoot asked, tidying his pile of parchments. Everyone shook their heads. They stood to leave. Clara groaned, putting a hand on the small of her back.

“Are you alright, love?” Severus asked, concerned. Clara smiled at him.

“Mmm, yes, just tired and sore. I think I’ll have a bath when we get home.” She assured him as the exited the room. They pulled on their cloaks. They peered carefully into the Alley before leaving the bank. It seemed that the fight was still raging on, probably egged on by their allies. It didn’t take them long to reach the apparation point closest to the bank and apparate away.

\--

Later that evening, after they had settled back in and had some dinner, Clara did indeed have a bath. Draco and Harry chose to play chess in their sitting room. Harry was getting quite good, though Draco was still much better. Hermione was in the library, researching their titles and the terminology used in the file the goblin had given her. Mags was with her, though she was reading something else entirely.

But Severus chose to visit their ‘guest’. He opened the door to the first floor bedroom that had been converted to a prison cell. He closed it behind him and regarded the boy that sat on the edge of the bed.

“Snape.” Weasley spat. He tried to stand, but Severus quickly pulled out his wand and pointed it at him. Weasley remained seated, glaring.

“Weasley.” Severus returned, coolly. “I thought we could have a chat.”

“I have nothing to say to you, Death Eater.”

“I’m not a Death Eater anymore.”

“I don’t believe that for a second.” Weasley scoffed. “You’ve all joined _him_.” He added, viciously.

“My family and I have chosen to remain neutral for the time being.” Severus replied, not fazed by the boy’s words.

“Yeah, right! That Lithra bitch killed Moody! Burned him alive, without even raising her wand!” Weasley’s voice was raised. Severus was glad he had the sense to cast a silencing charm on the room.

“Do not insult my mate.” He said, voice sharp.

“You can’t just kidnap people and call them you’re mates!”

“The only person who has been kidnapped is you. Be grateful I didn’t kill you on sight.”

“Disgusting creatures! You’ve corrupted Harry, and Hermione, too!” Weasley was shouting now.

“After everything you have done to Harry, you have no right to say that.” Severus replied, anger colouring his tone.

“Obviously the little pointy-eared bastard wanted it. Why does nobody see that? Anyone who wants more than one partner is obviously a slut.” Weasley was actually laughing.

“Weasley, your family has creature blood; two of your siblings are creatures. Why do you still know nothing? Are you just stupid?” Severus shook his head, turning to leave. Weasley seized the opportunity and stood, stalking towards him.

“They are no family of mine!” He shouted, lunging at Severus. The older man whipped around, casting a silent stinging hex, the force of which sent Weasley flying back onto the bed. The boy screamed in agony.

“You’re lucky I have better things to do than torture you.” Severus said dismissively, leaving the room without another word.

\--

The next day found Clara in the library with Harry. He was just keeping her company really, reading his own books, while she examined the Family Tree, wanting to figure out where her titles came from, mostly for fun. At least the Lithra ones anyway.

Her fingers brushed gently over the three blank spots at the bottom. She swallowed and forced back her tears. She followed the branches up to her own name, and the names of her mates. Then farther up to her parents. She decided to start on her father’s side and followed the branches up to her grandmother and her mates. Then she frowned, noticing something odd. There were birth and death dates for her grandmother and for two of her mates, but for one there was only a birth date, meaning he was still alive.

“Harry, come here for a second.” She called. He looked up from his book.

“What’s up, Clara?” He asked, standing and making his way over to her.

“I think one of my grandparents is still alive.” She said, staring at the name and the picture. Harry frowned.

“What? I thought they all died?” He asked, stopping beside her and looking where she was pointing.

“Me too. But if it’s been here all this time, how come no one noticed?” She asked, mostly to herself. “How come my father didn’t know?” Harry shrugged.

“I don’t know.” He said. Clara set her jaw.

“I think it’s time for another trip.” She said.

**Sevvy, Dray, can you meet me and Harry in the library? By the Family Tree?**

<<What’s wrong, Clara?>>

**I’ve found something you need to look at. Then we have somewhere we need to go.**

<<You really shouldn’t be travelling.>>

**Don’t worry, we can floo there easily enough.**

::I thought our floo was disconnected here?::

**There is one place I can connect it to very easily. Just come take a look at this first.**

Severus and Draco arrived after a few minutes. Clara simply pointed to the name and picture on the tree. Severus caught on immediately.

“One of your grandparents is still alive?” He asked. Clara nodded.

“It would seem so.” She said.

“So where are we going?” Draco asked.

“My childhood home.” Clara said simply, walking over to one of the fireplaces in the library. She pulled out her wand and tapped the mantel twice. The flames glowed green briefly. She summoned floo powder.

“I’ll have to go first. Don’t take too long. I’m not sure what my parents’ reactions will be.” Clara said.

“Wait, are you sure we need to do this?” Severus asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Clara nodded.

“I’ll have to face them sooner or later anyway.” She said, looking determined. She tossed a handful of powder into the fire and called out, “Estonia Manor!” She stepped into the flames and was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, cliffhanger of sorts. The plot point in the end is what I always intended to happen. Things are going to get quite messy and fast-paced from here. 
> 
> Yes, Moody is dead. This is about when he dies in the books anyway, when they move Harry from the Dursleys for the final time. And as for Ron, well, his fate is undecided at this point, at least from the characters point of view. 
> 
> Up next, we learn what really happened to Clara's grandparents.


	13. Layers of Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara confronts her parents. Secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long. It was extremely difficult to write. It's not my best work. It didn't quite go the way I wanted. Well, I hope you read, review and enjoy anyway!

Clara stepped out of the familiar floo, breathing hard. She stumbled forward slightly, her hand bracing herself on a nearby chair.

“ _Clara?_ ” A voice asked in disbelief. She looked up to see her mother sitting on the couch, a newspaper in her hands. Clara gave a strained smile.

“Hello, Mother.” She said. Before either of them could say anything else, Severus came through the floo. Draco and Harry were close behind them. And, to Clara’s surprise, Hermione and Mags. They must have seen her mates coming through and decided to follow. Clara was happy about that, she would need all the support she could get.

“Why are you here? Where have you been?” Mrs Estonia demanded, standing.

“I’m not here to answer your questions, Mother, but rather ask a few of my own.” Clara replied, straightening and moving past the older woman. “Where is Father? I’m hoping he has some answers for me.” Before she could get far, her mother snatched her arm, squeezing hard enough to cause pain.

“Not so fast, young lady. I am your mother, you will treat me with respect! Where have you been?” She demanded once more. Severus pulled out his wand.

“Unhand her immediately. You are hurting her.” He said anger in his voice. Mrs Estonia rolled her eyes.

“I don’t take orders from you, Snape.” She snapped. “Clara, answer me!” Harry, Draco, Mags and Hermione all had their wands out now too.

“Mother, let me go now.” Clara said, her voice tight.

“Not until you tell me where you were!” Mrs Estonia insisted. Severus sent a silent stinging hex at her hand. She released Clara, screeching. Clara stepped back towards Severus, cradling her bruised arm. Severus put his free arm around her.

“Are you alright, love?” He asked. She nodded.

“It’ll leave a bruise for sure, but I’m fine.” She told him, smiling up at him.

“How dare you!” Mrs Estonia cried as Mr Estonia came running in. He stopped in his tracks, confused.

“Clara? What the bloody hell is going on here?” He asked, looking from his wife to his daughter and her mates, eyes finding Clara’s pregnant belly quickly and narrowing slightly.

“Ah, good, Father, you’re here.” The Lithra said, still cradling her arm. “I have a few questions. I think its best we head to the Library and take a look at the Lithra tapestry.” She went on, stepping past her parents and into the corridor. They stared after her as her mates and friends followed her. Eventually they too followed.

Clara did not enjoy being back in her childhood home. This manor held many unhappy memories for her. Her hand reached out to gently run along the wood paneling of the wall. The faint scars on her hands tingled. She should have been happy. She had grown up with two parents. But they didn’t love her. She was a means to an end, a way to continue the family line, the Lithra lines. They had their excuses of course. Her grandfather, who had loved her, had made excuses for them, or at least for his daughter. But all the reasons in the world could not justify what they had done.

It was hard for her. Especially now. Part of her felt obligated to love them because they were her parents. But another, larger, part felt completely betrayed. It hurt, and it left her unsure how to feel.

With a deep breath, she pushed open the doors to the library.

“What the hell?” Her father asked, eyes darting to the empty shelves. “Where are my books?”

“They aren’t yours, Father.” Clara said, striding quickly down the rows to the back. “Nothing belongs to you anymore. Did you forget our laws?” She continued, glancing back at him.

“Have you really not been here in months? It’s been ages since Clara called all the books to her library.” Mags said, glaring at Clara’s parents.

“You stole from us?” Mrs Estonia demanded. Clara sighed.

“I stole from no one. You obviously did forget. But I didn’t. I read every book about Lithras I could get my hands on. When I wanted a break from the burns, that is. Which is exactly what you wanted me to do.” She said, quickening her pace. She approached the tapestry.

“ _Never lived_?” Her mother said in a mocking voice. “What a failure.” Clara whipped around, pulling out her wand and holding it to her mother’s throat.

“How dare you? _How dare you!?_ After everything you did to me? You mock my loss? You call attention to the worst thing that’s ever happened to me? Do you think I wanted to lose them? Do you think I did it on purpose?” There were tears streaming down her face. “You have treated me like shit my whole life! You never wanted me! You never loved me! All you cared about was an heir, a potential Lithra to claim the almost dead titles of your family!” She bit her lip, shaking her head. The flames in their braziers high on the walls flickered in time to her anger and pain. “I just wanted a mother. I wanted to be _loved_. Not emotionally and physically abused all my life. I wanted to be worth more than my potential to be a Lithra. I wanted to be valued for _me_.” There was a comforting hand on her back.

“You never deserved my love, you little bitch! You’re just a failure! You’ll probably lose this baby too!” Mrs Estonia pulled her own wand out, pointing it at Clara’s belly. But before she could say another word, her wand was flying out of her hand.

“That’s enough! You have no idea how many times I held Clara as she cried, or put healing salve on her hands, or worked to convince her she was worthy! You were not a mother, you were a jailor, an abuser!” It was Mags who held the woman’s wand, shaking with fury. Severus gently pulled Clara back.

“Let’s do what we came here to do.” He said softly. Clara wiped her tears and nodded. She turned to her father.

“Father, I noticed something odd on the tapestry.” She said, pointing to one of his parent’s names, her finger sliding to the lack of death date. “Look here.” Her father stepped forward and gasped.

“How? But—I don’t understand?” He said. He stared at the name. Clara frowned.

“You really didn’t know?” She asked. Her father shook his head.

“There is someone we can ask.” Hermione said suddenly, looking at Clara. The Lithra’s eyes widened as she realized what Hermione was saying.

“The man himself!” She said, smiling. Hermione nodded.

“But how? We don’t even know where he is?” Draco asked, confused. Clara laughed a little.

“That’s true. But as a Lithra, the head of my family, I can summon him. Technically I can summon anyone in the families I am Lady of.” She explained. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “This is going to feel weird. I haven’t practiced it. I can’t narrow it to just one person. Just try to ignore it, please.” She instructed. She concentrated, looking inside herself, finding the tenuous, invisible connections to those who were her blood, and those she considered family.

She quickly realized, tugging each ‘string’, whom it was linked to. The strong, shining threads were her mates, and even Hermione and Mags. Two frayed, black threads were her parents, the connections almost gone, only held there because she was a Lithra and they were her blood. Deeper, she found a single gray thread, thin, but not frayed. She tugged on it, hard. A loud crack sounded, and Clara’s eyes flew open as she felt the wards around the manor crumble and fall.

Before her stood a man she had never seen before. He stared at her.

“Papa Alex?” Her father asked, stepping forward. The man frowned.

“Christopher?” He asked, blinking. He looked back at Clara. “You’re a Lithra? Christopher’s daughter? My…granddaughter?” He asked. Clara nodded.

“Why did you leave, Papa? Why did you let me think you were dead?” Mr Estonia asked, voice pained.

“I didn’t have a choice. It was…too painful for me to stay. I lost everything.” The man, Alex, said, looking away.

“Not everything! You still had me!” Christopher told him. “You left me alone! You made me think I was an orphan! When I wasn’t!”

“I’m sorry.” Alex said, still not looking at his son. “I thought you were old enough to take care of yourself. Your marriage had been arranged, you were safe here…it was easier just to leave.” He went on, staring resolutely at his feet.

“Sometimes what’s easier isn’t what’s right.” It was Severus who spoke. “You abandoned your family when they needed you. The ripple effects from that action caused your granddaughter to have a terrible childhood.” Alex blinked.

“What? What do you mean?” He asked, looking between Severus, Christopher and Clara.

“Your son and his wife were terrible parents. They physically and emotionally hurt Clara.” Severus explained. Christopher and Clara’s mother sputtered and protested.

“We were only trying to make her strong! It’s not our fault she couldn’t take it!” Clara’s mother said petulantly.

“Maria! Your parents raised you better than that, I’m sure. Diana and George were lovely people! Why would you treat your daughter like that?” Alex said, awed and confused.

“You have no right to come back here and judge my parenting!” Christopher cried, anger clear in his tone.

“ENOUGH!” Clara shouted, irritated with all of them at this point. “I did not come here to argue with you. I came here to find out the truth.” She went on, calmer. “And I have. It was quite disappointing.” She added, shaking her head. She walked over to the nearest fireplace, tapping it with her wand.

“That’s it? You came here simply to cause trouble?” Maria asked, her tone condescending.

“Not intentionally, but honestly, after the way you treated me, growing up and right now, I’m not going to apologize. I’m going to be better than you. I won’t make the same mistakes any of you made.” Clara told them, shrugging. She turned to her mates and friends. “Mags, Hermione, you go first. Don’t return my Mother’s wand. Perhaps I will owl it to her once I feel she deserves it.” She instructed. Mags grinned and stepped through the fireplace, closely followed by Hermione. “Harry, Draco, you next.” She went on, smiling at them. They nodded and flooed home.

“You’re just going to leave?” Alex asked. Clara shrugged.

“There’s nothing left for me here.” She said simply. “Sevvy, you next, I’ll be right behind you, I need to close the floo.” Severus hugged her briefly.

“Be careful, love. If you take too long I’m coming back for you.” He said, glaring one last time at her parents. Clara smiled.

“I’ll be fine. I’ll see you in a few minutes.” She told him. He nodded and stepped through the floo.

“You can’t cut me off from my childhood home!” Maria snapped. Clara turned to her.

“So, you did figure out where we are staying. Not that hard I suppose. And yes, I can, I’m the head of this family now.” She told her mother. She cast a spell that prevented her parents and grandfather from moving.

“Take this spell off us immediately, Clara!” Her father demanded. Clara shook her head.

“I can’t have any of you following me.” She said. “By the way, the wards around this manor have fallen. Good luck with that.” She added, waving her wand over the fireplace.

“At least tell us your child’s name, please!” Alex begged. Clara faced them one last time.

“Her name is Diana Lily Estonia.” She said, before turning and stepping through the fireplace. Behind her, she heard her mother make a sound of annoyance, but Clara was gone before the woman could actually say anything.

\--

It was a few days after the visit to her parents that Clara decided to visit their ‘guest’. Abigail came with her so she wouldn’t be alone.

“Weasley.” She greeted neutrally. He sneered at her.

“Estonia.” He spat, sitting on the bed. Abigail conjured a chair for Clara, who sat down and surveyed the young man before her.

“Why?” She asked after about a minute.

“Why what, slut?” He asked, confused. Clara sighed.

“Why did you turn on Harry? Why attack him?” She clarified. He actually laughed.

“Because he is a disgusting creature! Just like you!”

“You could have been a creature! Two of your siblings are! Your paternal grandparents were! When did you start hating creatures so much?!” Clara replied, confusion clear. She just wanted to understand.

“That’s none of your business, Lithra bitch!” He shouted, then grinned and launched himself forward. He pulled something from some hidden pocket. It was a tiny potion vial. Neither Abigail nor Clara had time to react before he was pouring it down Clara’s throat. Abigail restrained him but it was too late.

“Mistress Clara!” The house-elf cried frantically as Clara collapsed onto the ground. The last thing she heard before losing consciousness was Abigail saying, “But we searched him!”

\--

The first thing Clara became aware of was pain. It felt like every inch of her body was on fire. But not her stomach. Her stomach felt…normal. Well, pregnancy normal. She hoped she hadn’t lost the baby. She didn’t think she could bear that. Not again. She could not move. Slowly, she focused on voices around her.

“…magic is incredibly strong…”

“…the baby is okay…”

“…must identify the potion…”

“…unconscious for the foreseeable future…”

Clara heard snippets of conversations as she slipped in and out of consciousness. She could not focus enough to call out to her mates mentally. She relaxed slightly when she gathered that the baby was fine.

\--

Clara was surprised when she was finally able to maintain consciousness. She still couldn’t move, or even open her eyes, and there was still pain, but she was much more aware than she had been in who knows how long. She could feel a hand holding hers, and another on her distended stomach. The thumb of the hand on her stomach was stroking in little circles.

“…then I’m sure Harry and Draco will want to take you flying. I just hope they wait till your old enough. Just because Harry was on a broom at eighteen months, doesn’t mean you have to be. And I think it might give your mother a heart attack. I think Draco may have already bought a toy broom. He’s been hiding it from your mother because she’ll probably kick him out of our bed if she finds it. Sometimes I wonder how your mother can be a such a Hufflepuff while still remaining so Slytherin. She makes me think we sort too early. I mean, who’s personality is fully formed at eleven? She’s going to be the best mother. She has everything a mother needs.” Clara could hear Severus speaking. He was obviously talking to their unborn child. If she could move, she would definitely have smiled.

**Sevvy.** Finally Clara was able to mentally speak to her mates. Severus stopped speaking abruptly and gasped.

<<Clara? Can you hear me?>>

**Yes. Finally.**

::Clara? Are you alright?::

^^We were so worried!^^

**I can’t move. Can’t even open my eyes. And everything except my stomach hurts. What happened?**

Before any of her mates could reply, she heard a loud crash and the sounds of two pairs of running feet. She felt the bed sink slightly and she figured Harry and Draco were now sitting on the edge of it.

::Weasley poisoned you!::

<<Your magic protected the baby, but left the rest of your body vulnerable to the poison.>>

**What kind of poison?**

<<It is only poison because it was brewed incorrectly. We believe it was intended to a be a loyalty potion mixed with some form of lust or love potion. But Weasley is still a terrible potion maker and he messed up. Badly. There are some ingredients I have yet to identify, but I know the loyalty potion was one used by Dumbledore. We tested Weasley and found traces of multiple potions in his system and spells on his person. It seems he did not turn on Harry of his own volition.**

^^It explains the sudden turn. He never gave any indication of being against creatures before…you know.^^

::He still hurt you. And now Clara. I say we kill him.::

**No! He was not acting of his own accord! Dumbledore was controlling him. Maybe Moody too. We should remove the spell and potions and see what happens. Keep him locked up.**

<<You are far too forgiving for your own good, love.>>

**I didn’t say I was forgiving him. I just said we need to help him. Even if he apologizes, we shouldn’t let him go.**

^^He deserves a chance to make up for what he’s done. Same chance as anyone. But he will never be my friend again.^^

**That seems fair.**

::He just poisoned you! How can you act so nonchalant?::

**Because I’ve had enough, Dray. Because I’m tired of fighting. Because I killed someone, and whether they deserved it or not, it scared me.**

<<You didn’t have a choice, love.>>

**I know. That doesn’t make it any easier.**

There was silence for a bit. No one seemed to know how to respond.

**Do you know when I’ll be able to move again, Sevvy?**

<<Andromeda said she had never seen anything like this, so no, we have no idea.>>

**Lovely. How long has it been?**

<<About a week.>>

**Wow. And how much of that time did you spend talking to the baby, Sevvy?**

<<You heard that?>>

**Some of it, I’m guessing. Draco, you better not have bought her a toy broom!**

::Way to rat me out, Sev.::

^^What’s wrong with a toy broom? According to Sirius, I was on a toy broom before I could walk.^^

**Not a good example, most clumsy person in the universe.**

^^Hey! I’m not that clumsy!^^

**I will compromise. She can start flying at age eight, provided she is constantly supervised and the ground is cushioned.**

::I was flying at age three.::

**Also not a good example, most spoiled person in the universe.**

::I was not spoiled!::

<<Yes, you were.>>

**Regardless, that toy broom, if it exists, is getting returned or destroyed, no arguments.**

::But Clara!::

^^Please!^^

**No! No flying till age eight!**

<<Alright, enough. We should let Clara rest.>>

**Sevvy, all I’ve been doing is resting. I’m fine. I just can’t move or speak or open my eyes.**

<<You said you were in pain.>>

**I am, but its not nearly as bad as before.**

<<Do you think you could take a pain potion?>>

**I can’t move the muscles in my throat. I might choke. Better not. It’s not too bad anyway.**

<<If you think so.>>

\--

Clara wasn’t sure when she had fallen unconscious again, but this time there was no slipping in and out of consciousness. She came awake slowly, her eyes blinking open finally. She turned her head slowly to the side. She smiled at the sight before her. Severus was fast asleep in a chair next to the bed, one hand loosely holding her own. Draco and Harry were sitting on the bed, up against the footboard. Harry’s head was resting on Draco’s shoulder and they were also sound asleep.

Clara squeezed Severus’ hand and his eyes flew open. He smiled.

“Clara!” He said, squeezing her hand back. This woke Harry and Draco who both grinned broadly.

“Looks like I can move again.” Clara said, her voice hoarse from lack of use.

“Are you in any pain?” Severus asked. Clara nodded.

“Some. But it’s not too bad. Mostly I’m thirsty.” She said. Severus handed her a glass of water.

\--

Andromeda insisted that Clara remain in bed for the last weeks of her pregnancy. The baby was physically healthy, but Clara was not. The botched potion had done serious damage to her system.

In the last week of the pregnancy, Harry told Clara that they had managed to flush of the potions from Weasley’s system and remove the lingering spells. Harry and Andromeda had spoken to him, and the red-head had profusely apologized for everything. The potions had addled his mind and he didn’t know friend from foe.  He had begged for Harry’s forgiveness, but the young man had simply shaken his head. His once-best friend had gone too far. Hermione refused to speak to Weasley at all.

They didn’t know what to do with him now. He was a model prisoner, always did exactly what he was told.

Fortunately for them, they were able to delay the decision when Clara went into labour. Three days early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said there would be no redemption for Ron, but I decided this was better. It's doubtful he will be forgiven, and his fate, well, you'll just have to wait and see.

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments give me motivation, lovely readers!


End file.
